Total Drama Diaper Private Time
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: The Cast of Total Drama Babies reflect from their time on the show in a private, sexy, yet fun. Rated M for Sexual Content and Language. Co-Written by myself and Hellflores as now it has returned.
1. Harold

Padded Private Time

 **Disclaimer: Co-Written by BeekerMaroo777 and This is a special spin-off to the "Total Drama Babies" as the cast of the controversial show reflect on their time on said show by pleasuring themselves in their diapers. First off is Harold! and last thing before this story begins. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1: Harold's Padded Private Time**

It was a warm Saturday Night as Harold was having a bit of depression as he found out that his sister Scarlett was dating his worst enemy Duncan and that shocked him so much that he needed to return to a place where he was the most innocent as he started wearing diapers again as he was a baby again. His mother let him do it as a way to make him feel better.

Harold yawned as he woke up from a nap.

"I'm so glad Mom understood." Harold said to himself.

"I do miss her though." Harold said as he began to fell back asleep, a mini-dream causes him to wake up a little more.

"What's going on? I feel like I am getting aroused by LeShawna, and she's not even here." Harold said to himself as he started to imagine her on the posters as he is lovestruck.

"Maybe that is because she is here..." Harold said as he was not lovestruck anymore.

"I got an idea!" Harold said to himseld as he grabbed his video camera and hits record as he adjusted his crib a little bit.

"Hello LeShawna, I miss you...so I have decided to make a sex tape." Harold said to the camera as he started to strip himself of the clothes.

"I can't do the sex tape wearing clothes." Harold said as he was taking the clothes off as he took off the shirt revealing his skinny little body, his shoes, and his socks as he finally took off his pants with his bambino diapers and a big hard on as he shows his hard dick to the camera.

"I'm hawd for you." Harold said to the camera in a very sexual way as he placed the hard on back inside of the diaper.

"It's naughty time." Harold said seductively as he placed his hand on his diapered area as it began.

"Ohhhh, Gosh this feels nice." Harold moaned as he then placed his hand inside of his diaper as he began to rub it.

"Ohhh...I feel like I'm gonna be wet at any time..." Harold moaned as he kept on rubbing.

"I'm such a bad baby, I wish you were here to pleasure me! To rub me! To pweasure me all the time!" Harold moaned as he increased the speed of his stroking tenfold.

"Baby feel so diwty! I wuv you so!" Harold moaned so loudly.

"LeShawna! I WISH YOU WOULD COME OVER HERE! BE MY DIAPEY WEARING MOMMY AND PWEASURE MY DIAPEY WEARING COCK ALL THE TIME WHILE BABYING MEEEEEEEEE!" Harold moaned really loudly as he is close to an orgasm.

"Baby Harowd's gonna SPWOOGE!" Harold said as he let out a girly scream as he came over his diaper and he pants.

"Gosh...that was HAWT!" Harold said as he took off his soiled diaper and showed off his dick as it was still hard as he changed his diaper.

"Baby Harold, go bye-bye." Harold said as he kissed the camera and he turned off the camera.

"That was fun." Harold said as he grabbed his pacifier and fell asleep.

 **That was interesting wasn't it? and Justin is next.**

 **Read and Review everyone.**


	2. Justin

Padded Private Time

 **Disclaimer: Last time it was the red headed Dweeb also known as Harold who got some private time in his diaper as this time it's Justin's turn.**

 **Chapter 2: Justin's Latest Private Tape.**

It was a cool Friday Night in Los Angeles, California as Justin who's living there as he was living the good life as he was living the AB/DL Lifestyle as he was living in a Hollywood Style Mansion as he's retired from modeling because he's made over $500 Million in cash as he is relaxing in his black shirt and blue denim jeans.

"Ahhhh...this is the good life." Justin said to himself.

"I'm rich, living all alone, retired from modeling, taking a break from the band, I have the greatest girlfriend on earth in Dawn who completes me and I have the best lifestyle ever." Justin said to himself.

"Niles?" Justin asked one of the butlers as Niles arrived.

 **I am referring to Niles the butler from "The Nanny" from the sitcom.**

"Yes Sir?" Niles asked Justin.

"Can you lock the window and lock the doors?" Justin asked Niles.

"Yes sir." Niles answered him as he did so and left his bedroom.

"Now, that's better." Justin told himself.

"It is time for my favorite leisure activity." Justin said as he took off his jeans which revealed his Bambinos Classico Diapers.

"I could not wait to do that any longer." Justin said to herself as he set up baby toys and a video camera in the living room.

"I have not made a tape for Dawn in a while." Justin said as he started to record with the video camera.

"Hey Dawn, How have you been? Me? Well...I've been a vewy bad baby boy." Justin said to the camera as he placed his hand inside of his diaper as he touched his hard Hawaiian Man-Meat as he began to rub it.

"Baby Gotta play in my diapey..." Justin said in between the crinkly rubs if his diaper.

"Your boyfriend baby Justin still feels howny for you." Justin said in sexual lust.

"Baby make cumsies for you, plus baby feel hot for you." Justin said as he took off his baby shirt.

"And baby make humpies for you." Justin said as he started to play with one of his baby toys.

"Goo, goo gaa gaa." Justin said as he stopped stroking his hard schlong and shows it to the camera.

"See this? Baby's dicky hawd for you, Dawn." Justin said to the camera.

"It's time for one of my favorites...it's Humpies time in my Diapies." Justin said starting to hump in his bambino classico diapers hearing the crinkling sound of the diaper which he loves very much.

"Ohhh! Ohhhhhh! Baby Humpies in Diapies for you! Goo Goo Gaa!" Justin moaned in delight.

"I am so horny for you! I have been so horny for you since our weekend!" Justin said as he went faster but not fast enough to have an orgasm, but then he drooled as he pretended to kiss Dawn.

"I wuv you so much!" Justin moaned out as he grabbed his pacifier.

"Here is the gwand finale. Me and my paci." Justin said as he put it in his mouth as he resumed Humpies.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Justin moaned as he kept it up as he was now at an accelerated pace.

"MMMMM! MMMMMM! MMMMMMMM...! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Justin moaned even louder as now he was near orgasm as he stopped the humpies as he started the Wubbies with one hand and he used his other hand to stroke his hard Hawaiian Cock which was inside his diaper.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...! MMMMMMMMMMMM...! MMMMM...MMMMM...MMMMM...MMMMMM!...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Justin moaned so loudly as he came all over his diaper and he shot his load over his perfectly toned abs.

"MMMmmmm..." Justin moaned quietly as he sighed in relief as he took the pacifier out of his mouth and panted heavily as he was happy.

"That felt so gweat, let's see what my cumsies taste wike." Justin said as he got some on his fingers and he licked it.

"Mmmm...cweamy." Justin said.

"Gotta get a diapey change, bye-bye." Justin said as he turned off his camera...and he changed his diaper and grabbed a new shirt and put it on.

"That was so fun." Justin said and then he fell asleep on the floor as he's exhausted.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that as next chapter we go to Gwen and Courtney!**

 **Read and Review everyone!**


	3. Gwen and Courtney

Gwen and Courtney's sweet Private time.

Disclaimer: Takes place during Padded Love 4 which features Gwen and Courtney and this is an exclusive sex scene that could not make the final cut. Just another second, Padded Love 4 is coming out this Friday July 29th and this one does have spoiler alerts so if you are reading Padded Love 4 then I would read this one carefully.

But if you are BeekerMaroo777 the co-writer of this story then you are okay, one last thing.

ENJOY!

Gwen and Courtney have just finished their takeout meal from Miminku.

"So what did you think of dinner?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"It was delicious Court." Gwen responded to the former C.I.T as she finished the last of her water.

"Did you like dinner?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes I did enjoy dinner very much Courtney." Gwen answered her new wife.

"Now, are you ready for the dessert?" Courtney asked her.

"Of course Princess, I am ready for one of your world famous cookies." Gwen answered.

"Good, but I'm not making cookies." Courtney told Gwen.

"Then what are you making?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I hope you like Custard...I mean Cumstard..." Courtney said seductively while Gwen blushed.

"Me too." Gwen told Courtney.

"Bedroom?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah, please." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Please? I am needy for diaper sex!" Courtney seductively begged.

"Me too! I just flat out want to make love to you and want to taste your Cumstard so badly." Gwen said in a begging tone as they began making out.

"MMMM...!" They moaned as their tongues were battling it out.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned out again.

"I wuv you!" Both of them to each other.

"You are sooooooo perfect." Courtney told Gwen in between kisses.

"So are you." Gwen replied back in between kisses as well, and they kept the French Kissing until Gwen grabbed Courtney's pants and Courtney grabbed Gwen's skirt feeling her midnight blue diaper making her blush.

"Wow, your diaper feels so soft on you." Courtney whispered to Gwen's ear in a seductive tone.

"So does yours." Gwen replied back.

"On the count of three." Courtney said to Gwen.

"1..." Gwen said to Courtney who was next.

"2..." Courtney said as both them were gonna conclude the counting.

"3!" They said as they finished as they slowly stripped the other of the respective bottoms revealing their diapers.

"You look really sexy." They said to each other complimenting how they look.

"Why, thankies. This is just the beginning." They also thanked each other as well.

"Let's do it." Gwen said as they started to rub each other's diapered crotches.

"Ahhhhhh, AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned like crazy.

"I wuv doing this every night." Courtney told Gwen.

"Which one? Being married to me? Having naughty diaper sex? Wearing diapers? or all three?" Gwen asked her wife.

"All thwee." Courtney answered.

"That's my Princess." Gwen told Courtney.

"Thankies, and you are my kind of wife." Courtney told Gwen.

"Hey Babe? What's your secret to cumstard?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"You really wanna know?" Courtney asked Gwen as she used a seductive and sexual tone while she kept rubbing her.

"OH GOD YEAH!" Gwen moaned, and squealed as she was turned on.

"First, I just need the main ingredient." Courtney told Gwen.

"Which is what?" Gwen asked her.

"The coochie juice, of course." Courtney answered her as she started to rub Gwen's cave inside of her diaper.

"OH...MY...GOD! OH MY GOD! YES! KEEP GOING! KEEP GOOOOOOOOOOING!" Gwen moaned, screamed, and squealed like a dolphin.

"You turn me on with those squeals." Courtney told Gwen as she moved the frontal of her wife's diaper to get more access to her pink flower.

"Thank-Ahhh!-You-Ahhhh!-So Much!" Gwen thanked Courtney.

"You are so welcome is this an awesome ingredient or what?" Courtney asked her.

"Yeah it is." Gwen replied in between moans.

"Good, because it's about to release!" Courtney told Gwen.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES BABE!" Gwen told her.

"I'm weady!" Courtney told her as Gwen started to climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed, moaned, and squealed as she came on Courtney's hand and fingers as she licked a bit of it in front of Gwen.

"Perfect." Courtney told Gwen.

"Thankies, is that all?" Gwen asked her.

Well, I need the other main ingredient." Courtney said as she spread her legs turning Gwen on.

"Your turn." Courtney told Gwen.

"My pleasure, Pwincess." Gwen said as she got started by fimger and even licking Courtney's wet cave like a pro.

"MMMMMMMMM...!" Gwen muffled like crazy as she stuffed her tongue deep down there.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Courtney moaned extremely loud.

"This is so Pewfect! Keep it up baby!" Courtney shouted as Gwen briefly stopped.

"Gwen? What's wrong?" Courtney asked her as Gwen was a bit turned on as she had a bit of pre-cumsies on her lips.

"No matter where and no matter what kind of sex we have, if we have norma

sex, sex in bikinis which we should try soon, school sex, or the old number one...diaper sex. We just keep get better and better, other than that nothings wrong." Gwen told Courtney.

"Thanks for clearing that up." Courtney said as Gwen eesumed licking and fingering her pussy like no tomorrow.

"Isn't this Heaven on Earth or what?!" Courtney asked Gwen as she took her tongue out of Courtney's cave.

"This is Beyond Heaven!" Gwen answered Courtney as she now was fingering really fast.

"We really are living it everyday and night!" Courtney shouted as she was shouting like some nymphomaniac.

"That's my G-Spot! Wight There!" Courtney shouted as Gwen had this sexual but evil smile on her face that turned Courtney on as Gwen resumed licking her area.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney moaned once more before realizimg that her climax was on the way.

"GWENNY! I'M GONNA CUMSIES! I AM GONNA CUMSIES! GET WEADY!" Courtney shouted as she was about to climax.

"Okay honey, I'm weady." Gwen told Courtney.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed as Gwen got all of it as it was shot on her hand and fingers, while a bit of it got onto her face tasting it as Courtney was panting heavily.

"How was it?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"It is perfect." Gwen told Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney said to Gwen as she kissed her.

"Well are there anymore ingredients?" Gwen asked her.

"Oh yes. But this time they are real food in cake and cookie dough." Courtney answered and explained.

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked her.

"It means that cake frosting amd cookie dough will be in our diapered pussies." Courtney explained to Gwen.

"Ooh...talk about spicing up the diaper sex already!" Gwen told Courtney.

"Now, let's get started then." Courtney told her.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered as Courtney got out the cake frosting and the cookie dough as Courtney placed it on her coochie by rubbing it as Gwen was aroused by that.

"Ooooooooohhh, that feels so fucking good!" Gwen said.

"And it's gonna taste good, now do me." Courtney told Gwen.

"Wow. Having food placed on my diapered crotch from the inside of my diapey feels weally hot!" Courtney said as they both giggled a bit as they had a adorable and romantic smile on their faces.

"I wuv you so much Pwincess Gwenny." Courtney told Gwen.

"I wuv you too Pwincess Courtney." Gwen said as they hugged each other and made out briefly.

"Wanna Scissors each other?" They asked each other.

"Yes." They answered each other.

"Wait. Why we should do that?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Because if our coochie juices mix with the cake frosting and the cookie dough, it would create the greatest 69 ever?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Correct! So let's do it!" Gwen said to her wife.

"Alrighty then." Courtney said as they began doing the scissors.

"Ohhhhh...OHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned loudly as they were bumping each other's wet caves as they were now also actually covered with real food in cake frosting and cookie dough.

"Wanna go Hawder?" Gwen asked her.

"Definitely." Courtney answered her as they went harder amd faster as it only intensified what was gonna happen next as they were drooling a bit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both of them were moaning, screaming, and squealing as their climax was just seconds away.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Both of them screamed as they onto each others areas as they kissed for a second.

"Finale time...it's time for the 69." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I have an awesome idea." Courtney told Gwen.

"What's that babe?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"A dwooly 69 with our coochie juices, plus the cake fwosting and cookie dough." Courtney negotiated to Gwen.

"Sounds like a vewy gweat idea for the grand finale drool with our juices, and the sweet food...deal!" Gwen answered Courtney as she laid down on her back.

"Awesome, and just for the occasion let's sexually coo like babies also." Courtney proposed as well.

"Eh, why not." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Well Goo Goo, Gaa Gaa Gwenny...let's get started." Courtney said as she began to babble and drool like a baby as they began doing the 69 as Gwen began babbling amd drooling like a baby while they were licking each other down there.

"Mmmmmmm..." Both of them muffled as drool finally appeared out of their mouths and onto their areas.

"My wet pussy is now dwooly! I wuv this!" Courtney told Gwen.

"Me tooooooo! Your dwool taste so good!" Gwen told Courtney as she complimented her on her drool.

"Thankies! So does yours!" Courtney said as they began cooing to each other as they began to drool on each other's cake frosting and cookie dough covered pussies as now they began cooing as they are near orgasm.

"Mmmmmm...!" Both of them cooed.

"You taste so good!" Gwen told Courtney.

"Thank you sweetie!" Courtney said as they biting, and licking on it as they were cooing like crazy.

"Sexy babies we are goo goo!" Both of them to each other as they were near orgasm.

"Gonna CUMSIES!" Both of them screamed as they started to release.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen and Courtney screamed as they came over their faces as their faces turned from wicked and sexual smiles to adorable, cute and friendly as they were panting heavily as they were in a sexual haze of euphoria as Courtney and Gwen smiled as they began making out again.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney muffled and moaned as they were swapping each others juice, drool, cake frosting, and cookie dough as they both finished making out.

"That was so much fun!" Gwen told Courtney.

"I told you I would spice it up." Courtney responded back.

"Wanna take a quick shower togethew?" Gwen asked her.

"How about just diapey changeys then cuddling up for beddy-bye?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Okay." Gwen answered as Courtney took off their diapers, wiped their caves clean of their juice, drool, cake frosting, and the cookie dough, powdered both of their privates...and put on fresh and new diapers.

"There you go Gwenny...all clean." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies Honey!" Gwen thanked her wife.

"You are most certainly welcome." Courtney told Gwen as they cuddled up against each other.

"I wuv you and your sexy, naughty, kinky, brilliant, mind." Gwen told her as she blushed and Gwen kissed her.

"Awwww...well thankies!" Courtney told Gwen.

"I wuv you too. Thankies for brimging this back into my life, and thanks for being there when I needed you." Courtney told Gwen as Courtney kissed Gwen back.

"You're welcome, and same thing for being there for me." Gwen told her as they cuddled up with Amy Lee who was Gwen's stuffed Lizard and Princess who was a stuff Frog as they had their pacifiers around their necks like necklaces.

"Night Pwincess." Gwen told Courtney.

"Night Gwenny." Courtney said as they kissed each other one last time before Gwen turned off the lamp thus the lights were off and they both fell asleep.

Awwwwwwww...! Wasn't that romantic or what? Okay now, Jasmine is coming up next! Read and review everyone!


	4. Jasmine

**Jasmine's Diapered Documentary.**

 **Disclaimer: This is Jasmine's turn as she films her solo. ENJOY!**

Jasmine is all alone in her room at her new house after she moved out of Australia, and lives now at the same town as her boyfriend Shawn but she lives across town as she is looking at her bed.

"You know, I have the feeling that I need Bigger things in life...aside from Shawn's 'friend'." Jasmine said giggling as she thought about it and decided to go to her drawers and grabbed some Rearz Safari Diapers or as she called them "Nappies" as she sighed in relief.

"Here they are...Rearz Safari Nappies." Jasmine said as she took off her shorts, and underwear as she puts them on.

"Hmm...! I know what's the ticket." Jasmine said to herself while she set her room up as a large nursery with an outback theme.

"There we go." Jasmine said to herself.

"I am going to love this." Jasmine told herself while she saw the camera.

"Maybe I can make a documentary about the Adult Baby Nappy Girl's natural habitat and sex nature for Shawn." Jasmine said to herself setting it up.

"Done." Jasmine said as she turned it on to begin the recording.

"Morning Shawn. Today is a special day for you. This is a special video of the Nappy Aussie in her natural habitat, the nursery. And, as a bonus, a look into the sexual mind." Jasmine told the camera.

"As you can see here this is the Rearz Safari Nappies or as you in North America call them Diapers, I prefer the word Nappies." Jasmine said while giggling a bit.

"This Nappy features a wider and thicker core than the Rearz Spoiled Nappy which Amy would be wearing because she is spoiled, anyway...it has tall standing leak guards, elastic waistbands Front and Rearz, Thick Platstic Outer, Reinforced Frontal Taping, Suitable for Nighttime wear and extended use like you can wear this thing for days on end, plus I can even sleep in these." Jasmine said on camera.

"The best part is the adowable design where there are adorable animals with awesome names." Jasmine said before she began to introduce them.

"Here they are. Their names are Griffin The Lion, Marty the Giraffe, Alex the Monkey, Lilly the Hippo, Zack the Zebra, and Johnny the Parrot." Jasmine said squealing a bit as she hugged her respective stuffed animals of the same name.

"And they're so cute! New fwiends on my nappy...they were my stuffed animal fwiends when I was a wittle baby but now they are on my nappy." Jasmine said as she put them away softly.

"This lifestyle is gonna help me get cured of my claustrophobia." Jasmine said.

"Now, for the life of the Baby Aussie." Jasmine said as it cut to her being in a high chair with a bowl of baby food.

"Thus baby is hungwy as it is feeding time." Jasmine said as she began feeding herself with mashed blueberries, and a baby bottle.

"Mmmmm...! I Wuv Blueberries!" Jasmine said as she kept eating until her plate was empty.

"That was delicious!" Jasmine said while she burped herself.

"It was like sucking your morning wood." Jasmine said as she giggled.

"Well, what is next is the using of the nappy." Jasmine said to the camera as she got off of the high chair.

"It can hold a lot of bathroom wastes, but it can hold a lot more, I'll show you." Jasmine said as she began rubbing her cave as she was breathing in and out as she was moaning softly.

"Ahhhhhh, Ohhhhhhhh." Jasmine moaned.

"Baby Jasmine wants to make cumsies in my nappy. Especially for you Shawn." Jasmine said in a sexy voice.

"Baby gonna humpies! Goo Goo!" Jasmine said as she began humpies.

"Ohhhh...Goo Gaa! I'm a howny baby!" Jasmine moaned in pleasure while she was still rubbing her pink area which has become wet now.

"I wuv Nappies! I wuv you Shawn!" Jasmine shouted as she increased the moaning and humpies.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jasmine moaned loudly with incredible pleasure.

"BABY JASMINE GONNA CUMSIES AND SCREAM LOUDER THAN AN OPERA SINGER AT THE SYDNEY OPERA HOUSE! HERE IT CUMS!" Jasmine said as her explosion is about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jasmine screamed as she came over her Nappy as her juice shot as she was panting.

"Crikey, I need to do my business." Jasmine said as she did an oopsie and a stinky in it.

"Ahhhh..." Jasmine sighed in relief.

"That's better, baby made a giant messy in her nappy." Jasmine said as she giggled.

"Time for a changey." Jasmine said before she took off her messy and soiled diaper.

"Crikey that's gross." Jasmine said while holding a few wipes, baby powder, and a new diaper as she wiped herself, powdered herself and put the diaper on.

"All clean." Jasmine told herself.

"That sums up today. Tomorrow is the Aussie Baby at play." Jasmine said while holding her baby toys.

"The Aussie Baby does playtime with normal baby toys and a special playtime with toys like this one." Jasmine said while holding a dildo as she put it away.

"Anyway, I got to take a nap. I wuv you Shawn." Jasmine said as she kissed the camera and turned the camera off as she began to have her nap with her stuffed animals named Griffin, Alex, Marty, Johnny, Lilly, and Zack and with a pacifier in her mouth.

 **Was that a fascinating documentary? Scott is up next one last thing.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	5. Scott

**Scott**

 **Disclaimer: It is Scott turn as he meets a girl through a dating site who has a lot in common with his kinky side...and more. ENJOY!**

We go to Scott's big house in a good neighborhood which was bought by Dawn as he just threw a steak knife at a rat.

"Gross, that can be a good meal for the cat, anyway...it's time for fun." Scott said to himself as he got ready.

"This is nice." Scott said to himself.

"You know, maybe I could get a lucky lady like this...!" Scott said getting an idea as he signed up on a dating website for sex-crazed men.

"Thank god I'm 19 by this point." Scott said as he found a good looking 20 year old woman who from her picture was sporting a diaper.

"Ah-Ha, this is gonna be fun." Scott said as clicked onto her profile.

"Hubba Hubba." Scott said as the 20 year old woman was Caucasian, with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes as there was a feature where they can chat online.

"Why Hello there, sexy." Scott typed into the woman.

"Hey there, how are you doing?" The woman typed back asking him a question.

"Oh, I'm doing pretty good. Just about to give myself playtime." Scott typed back with an answer.

"Oooooooh...sounds kinky, like a striptease and playing with your hard morning wood?" The girl typed back asking him.

"Yeah." Scott replied back by typing.

"What turns you on?" The girl types to Scott.

"Well, it's kind of silly but I'm into diapers. I'm an AB/DL." The girl typed to Scott.

"That's okay, I'm an AB/DL too. I came from a show about it." Scott typed back a response.

"Wanna chat on webcam?" The girl asked Scott with typing.

"Of course." Scott said as The girl and Scott turned on their webcams thus they could see each other for the very first time.

Looking sexy already. What's your name, beautiful?" Scott asked the girl.

"My name...handsome is Marley." The girl revealed her name to be Marley.

"Hey Marley, I'm Scott." Scott said as he introduced himself to her.

"Scott, thanks for telling me that I look sexy. Besides that was my profile picture, and besides I'm 19, not 20." Marley told him.

"That's cool." Scott told her.

"Scott, I have a present for ya." Marley told him as she was excited.

"What's the present?" Scott asked.

"Well...perhaps this." Marley answered as she showed him a dildo.

"I think of it as a presumption of how hard your dicky is gonna be once we have sex." Marley continued as she put it in her mouth, kissed on it, and drooled on it.

"Awesome." Scott said as she cleaned the dildo.

"Thanks." Marley told him.

"Your welcome, so...can I see your diaper?" Scott asked her.

"Sure." Marley answered as she stood up and took off her sweat pants revealing her diaper.

"Wow." Scott said to Marley.

"So what did you think of them?" Marley asked him.

"You look beautiful in them babe." Scott responded back with an answer.

"Well thanks mine are Bambino's Classico." Marley told him.

"Cool. So How long have you done this AB/DL Thing?" Scott asked.

"For a year now, you said you did a reality show?" Marley asked him.

"Yeah some Total Drama Season called Total Drama Babies but none of us were eliminated and there was no money...except the cash we were paid for in our contracts." Scott explained to her.

"Did you say Total Drama?" Marley asked him.

"Yeah." Scott answered.

"I like that show, I hate that host of his Chris McLean, such a bastard...making everyone's lives a living hell." Marley told him.

"Yeah, well let's move on." Scott told Marley.

"We'll talk about it when you're ready." Marley told him.

"Yeah...I wasn't ready yet." Scott told her.

"Well, can I see your diaper?" Marley asked.

"You may." Scott said as he unbuckled his belt and took off his pants thus revealing his diaper.

"So my diaper is a customized version of Bambinos Classico, ABU Cushies, and M4 Abena with the smell of ABU Lavender...I can use some variety." Scott told Marley.

"That is so cool!" Marley told him.

"Yeah and I love the lifestyle." Scott said to her.

"Me too!" Marley responded back.

"So...are you up for some webcam sex?" Scott asked her.

"Sure, I can do a sexy dance for you while you pleasure yourself in your diapey." Marley told him.

"Sure. How about some music then to dawken the tone." Scott said to Marley.

"Count me in. How about "Lights" by Journey?" Marley asked.

"Absolutely." Scott answered her as she turned on the song.

"Showtime baby." Marley told her as she began with another surprise for Scott as she got up and walked to where there was a stripper pole.

"What?! A POLE?!" Scott said as he almost fell out of his chair as she giggled a bit.

"Relax Scott. I'm not a stripper, except for my new boyfriend who is you." Marley explained to him as she began to answer his question.

"Yes there is a stripper pole, I trained myself how to swing." Marley said as she swung around the pole a couple of times like a pro stripper.

"Ho...Ly...Cwap...She's Super Hot." Scott said in his mind as he became enameled with her.

"Oh My GOD! You are super hot right now." Scott told her.

"Thank you." Marley said as she did several different swings around the pole as she finished.

"You can pull your hard dicky now." Marley said to him.

"Did you hear me?" Marley asked him.

"Yeah, I heard. Just got distracted with your sexy poledancing moves." Scott told her as he pulled out his hardened 10 inch morning wood.

"Oooh...Scotty is hawd. Must pleasure myself." Marley said as she grabbed the dildo she showed Scott earlier as they began pleasuring themselves with her fingering herself.

"Ohhhh, Ohhhhh!" Both of them moaned as sexy and dirty thoughts entered their minds.

"She is such a sexy Goddess. If I can just communicate with her, she'll be the one." Scott said in his mind.

"He is so hot! If he's sweet, sensitive, and more...he'll be the one." Marley said in her mind also.

"I have the dildo, here it goes down into my pussy..." Marley said as she began to use it.

"Ohhhh...you are such a diaper wearing Goddess!" Scott moaned out.

"Thankies! You are a diaper wearing Hunk!" Marley said as they kept this masturbating fest up.

"We are both bad babies." Scott and Marley said to each other.

"Do baby talk, it turns me on!" Scott told her.

"Baby feel wet! I'm such a swutty baby for you Scotty!" Marley moaned while passionately breathing and squealing.

"I AM SUCH SUCH A BAD BAD BABY FOR YOU MARLEY!" Scott told her.

"Oh God, Scott...GOO GOO GAA GAA Gii Gii! SEXY BABY!" Marley moaned.

"Gonna Cumsies?" Marley asked her.

"Ohhhh...it's a Cumcano!" Scott moaned out.

"So is mine! It's a Cumcano!" Marley moaned out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scott and Marley moaned out as they came really loudly while panting from exhaustion.

"That was perfect." Scott told her.

"Yeah, I wanna meet you." Marley told him.

"Maybe we can have a play date just to get to know her." Scott told her.

"I wuv the sound of that." Marley said as she liked that sound of that.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Scott asked her.

"I love that." Marley told him.

"Awesome I'll see you tomorrow." Scott told her,

"Bye." Scott and Marley said as they logged off as Scott changed his diaper while Marley changed hers.

"That was wowth it." Scott and Marley said to themselves as they fell asleep in their respective homes.

 **OK.**

 **Marley is my first official OC and I will have all the details out for her as soon as I can but all I can say for now is that DJ is next.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. DJ

DJ's Padded Treatment

 **Disclaimer: This chapter of Total Drama Diaper Private Time will have DJ have sex with somebody in diapers but who? We will find out right now. ENJOY!**

DJ was home all alone for the summer as he was in his normal clothes as he was living in his house living the AB/DL Lifestyle with his mother's blessing most of his room is just exactly like he left it plus he added stuffed animals, his baby stuff and his diapers as he is wearing one right now.

"Ahhh…" DJ sighed as he extended his arms behind his head as he looked while laying around in bed.

"This is the life. Mama's still in Jamaica for the summer. Look at me, I'm living the best lifestyle ever! I'm an AB/DL and I'm proud of it!" DJ declared out before he kicked back and drank from his bottle of milk as he hugged his stuffed bunny.

"Isn't this nice bunny? Pure childhood!" DJ said in happiness.

"I also have a regular life, but this life is so much better." DJ said as he kissed his stuffed bunny as he sighed.

"I love wearing diapers again as they provide me the ultimate source of security other than my Momma." DJ said as he sighed once more.

"Though, it can get wonely with all these toys fast." DJ said as he was a bit bummed out.

"I need a playmate but who?" DJ said as he looked at a photo of him and several of his friends from TDB as he saw Nurse Blaineley.

"Hmm…I remember getting her phone number. She turned me on and I was a wunning car when she turned me on." DJ said to himself as he grabbed his phone and dialed her phone number as she answered.

"Hello." Blaineley said answering the phone-call.

"Blaineley? It's DJ." DJ said as he told her.

"Hi DJ. What do you need?" Blaineley asked him.

"Well, can you come over in your nurse uniform and a diaper? Please?" DJ asked her.

"For you, I would do anything for you because you did a lot for me before TDB and afterwards, I'll be over in 20 minutes." Blaineley answered.

"Yay! See you in a bit." DJ said as they hung up.

"That was easy. Now…" DJ said as he got up and begins making dinner.

"I got to make quick dinner." DJ said as he made Mac and Cheese with mashed potatoes, mashed carrots, and milky." DJ said as he ate it quickly.

"Mmmm…that was good." DJ said as there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." DJ said as he came to the door.

"Who is it?" DJ said to the person behind the door.

"It's me…Nurse Blaineley." Blaineley said as she sported a stunning nurse uniform and a very soft diaper under it.

"Come on in." DJ said as he opened the door as he was surprised by the way she was dressed as she sported a sexy nurse uniform, white stockings, and white high heels. Her diaper were Bambino Bellisimo as DJ was immediately turned on.

"Oh, Wow." DJ said to her.

"Hi DJ…is there anything you want me to do?" Blaineley asked him in her sexy voice.

"Yes, be my diapered nurse, be my diaper wearing cougar." DJ said to her.

"Absolutely baby." Blaineley told him.

"What's your diaper?" Blaineley asked him.

"Since I wuv animals, I have on Rearz Safari Diapers." DJ answered her.

"Wow…that's cute." Blaineley told him in her sexy voice

"Thanks, what kind of diaper do you have on?" DJ asked him as he started to get nervous.

"Well it was a hard I have Bambino Bellisimo, I can hold more cumsies than usual."

"Wanna have diaper sex?" DJ asked her.

"Yes." Blaineley said as they began making out crazily while they were moaning in delight.

"Man…so this is why Geoff and Bridge do it all the time." DJ's mind spoke.

"Wow…he is such a good kisser. I should not have criticized Geoff and Bridgette for this, this is hot." Blaineley's mind said as they were even tongue wrestling for a bit.

"Okay DJ…let's get these clothes off." Blaineley said sexually as she starts speaking in that voice from that point on as she took off DJ's clothes as she gasped.

"You're rocking a special diapey and all. And those packs, Mmmm…" Blaineley said and moaned as she licked her lips.

"Thankies Nurse." DJ said as she took off her nurse's uniform, revealing her diaper, white stockings, heels, and dark red bra covering her Double D 37 Breasts while DJ was heavily blushing.

"You just sent me to the ER." DJ said to her.

"Let me help you then." Blaineley said as she move to the front of his diaper and felt something hard as she grabbed his hard 12-inch anaconda as it was hard, long, and meaty for a Anaconda and she gasped before she got it out of his diaper.

"I sure did send you to the ER…ection. What medical practice would you like on your wood?" Blaineley asked him.

"Everything, I want you to suck it, stroke it, lick it, and let me pound you with my hard Anaconda." DJ told Blaineley as he flexed and posed his muscles.

"Okay my dear DJ." Blaineley said as she got down to her knees and began sucking his hard wood.

"Ohhhh…SHIT!" DJ groaned out in pleasure.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmm…" Blaineley muffled out as she loved DJ's 12 inch anaconda.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH…Yeeeeaaaaaahhhhh…" DJ Grunted, Groaned, and Moaned loudly as Blaineley even played with his hairless funbags as she even licked them for a bit.

"What do you think of this treatment?" Blaineley asked him.

"This treatment is brilliant." DJ said to her.

"Good." Blaineley told him as she began giving him a deepthroat as she also drooled which called a "deep drool."

"Ohhhhh…A BJ for DJ!" DJ Moaned as he was near a climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES! AUUUGGGHHHHHH!" DJ moaned out as he came inside of her mouth and she swallowed all of his Jamaican Juice.

"Mmmmmmmmm…" Blaineley moaned.

"Jamaican me want more. It tastes so good." Blaineley said as she used her sexy voice as they began doing the 69.

"MMMMMmmm…!" Both of them muffled loudly.

"Your cave is tasty." DJ told her.

"Thank you, you're so hot!" Blaineley replied back.

"Lick me." Blaineley commanded as she stopped sucking it and DJ began licking her as Blaineley was lying down on her back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAKE MY PUSSY CUMSIES! HERE IT COMES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blaineley screamed as she came over his face.

"Yummy." DJ said as he kissed it.

"Thanks, now pound me to kingdom cum." Blaineley said as DJ began to pound her doggy style.

AHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH DJ!" Blaineley moaned out.

"Oh Blaineley…" DJ grunted as he went harder and faster than the speed of a Lamborghini going in and out of a garage as Blaineley was moaning loudly from the pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…! YES! YES! YEEESSSSS!" She moaned out loudly as they switched to the missionary position.

"Can I feel your chest?" Blaineley asked him.

"Sure." DJ answered him as Blaineley touched his packs.

"What do you think of my packs?" DJ asked her.

"The best ever." Blaineley said as she blushed heavily.

"I'm glad you think so babe!" DJ repled back.

"I wanna touch them, caress them, and more." Blaineley said as DJ softly grabbed her hands and rubbed them on her chest.

"Mmmmmm…they feel so softies just like my diapey, now HARDER!" Blaineley ordered him as he kept the pounding up.

"GONNA CUMSIES! WHERE DO YOU WANT IT? YOUR PUSSY? MOUTH? OR FACE?" DJ asked her.

"All 3!" Blaineley shouted ass DJ was about to climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" DJ and Blaineley screamed as they came.

DJ was now stroking his hard anaconda as Blaineley opened her mouth.

"Here it comes…" DJ said as he was about to release again.

"AUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" DJ groaned, and grunted as he shot 14 streams of his Jamaican Milk all over her face, her chest and even shot the rest of his load inside of her mouth as she swallowed all of it as they collapsed on the bed.

"That the greatest treatment ever." DJ said to her.

"I'm glad you loved it baby." Blaineley said as she wiped the milky off of her chest and face.

"I wuv you Nurse Blaineley." DJ said as she changed his and both of their diapers.

I love you too DJ." Blaineley said back as she and DJ fell asleep under the covers in his bed.

 **That was good huh? Next participant is the Uber Fan with Purple Hair who's obsessed with Cody as the person who is next is Sierra.**

 **Now Read and Review!**


	7. Sierra

Sierra's Diaper Tape

 **Disclaimer: It's Sierra's turn as she tapes her diaper solo with a video camera. ENJOY!**

Sierra was in her bedroom as she wrapped up a three way Skype video call with Cody, and Courtney and grabbed her video camera.

"Time for a private video." Sierra said as she grabbed her iPhone 7 and went into camera as she began recording.

"Hey guys it's me Sierra here and all of you are gonna see a personal and kinky side of me." Sierra said.

"First off…" Sierra said as she showed off her hair.

"My hair grew back to the way it was before! YAY!" Sierra said as she took off her socks and shoes.

"You like my little piggies?" Sierra asked the camera.

"Cool! But that is not the main event." Sierra she told the camera.

"I decided to show something off a little better." Sierra said as she unloosened her belt.

"But first…" Sierra said as she took off her bra and shirt revealing her 32 CC Breasts.

"Just kidding." Sierra said as she put her bra and shirt back on.

"That's for another time." Sierra said before she can continue.

"When I with Cody." Sierra said as she was in a day dream mode.

"Now, it's time for the main event." Sierra said as she took off her pants revealing her diaper which was Attends with Pinky Purple Tapings.

"Ta-Da!" Sierra said in s sing song tone.

"You like it?" Sierra asked the camera.

"Besides this isn't for anyone except for Cody-Wody." Sierra said as she rubbed her diaper.

"Plus my butt is snuggly in my diaper." Sierra said as she rubbed her booty.

"It's an Attends Diapey with Pinky Purple Tapings and spots." Sierra said to the camera.

"Pwetty isn't it?" Sierra asked.

"It's show time." Sierra said as she placed the camera on the corner of her bed as she spread her legs in a sexy position as she began rubbing herself meanwhile she giggled a bit.

"Baby feel dirty." Sierra said as she started talking in her sexy voice and added baby talk.

"Baby feel weally diwty." Sierra said as she rubs harder until she starts to pee a little.

"Oopsies." Sierra said as she had an innocent tone in her voice.

"Baby feel wet in her diapey." Sierra said as she kept peeing until she finished.

"Ohhhhh…Baby Sierra feel wet, she wants to make a stinky soon." Sierra said as she grabbed a purple dildo.

"See? Now I can make wots of cumsies." Sierra said as she began playing with the dildo.

"Ohhhh…I'm a bad baby!" Sierra said as she moaned out in pleasure.

"Ohhh! CODY! FUCK ME WEALLY HAWD IN THESE DIAPIES! YOU ARE SO HAWT!" Sierra said as she was moaning louder than before.

OH GOD! OHHH GOOOOOD!" Sierra moaned out as she was near splooging.

"Baby gonna splooge…BABY GONNA SPLOOGE!" Sierra screamed out.

"BABY SPWOOGE IN MY DIAPEY CODY! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sierra screamed out as she came all over her diaper as she also squealed and afterwards she panted a bit.

"Baby gotta make a stinky now." Sierra said as she did make a stinky in her diaper.

"Ahhhh…Baby feels better, Baby weally needed that." Sierra said as she rubbed her diaper.

"I gotta go. Changey time." Sierra said as she turned off the camera and changed her diaper.

"That was soooo fun." Sierra said as she grabbed her stuffed blue jay who was named "Bluey" and her pacifier and she went to sleep in her bed.

"Night Night." Sierra said before she fell asleep.

 **That was nice! Wanna know who is next?**

 **It is…Owen!**

 **Read and Review!**


	8. Owen

TDDPT

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter it's Owen's turn as he returns to his childhood.**

Owen returned home as he just arrived.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Owen said as he found a large chocolate cake with a note as Owen began to read it.

"Welcome home, Owen! Sorry that we are not here. We are trying to sue Chris for what happened during your previous seasons. To make it up for it we made this chocolate cake. Love, Mom and Dad." Owen said as he read the note and grabbed a big slice of cake.

"Mmmmm. That was tasty as heck, I am so glad I got some cake." Owen said as he saw a pile of diapers in the living room.

"Hello, what's this?" Owen said as he noticed it and saw another note.

"Are these for a new baby?" Owen asked before he read the note.

"Owen, your mother and I are not disappointed that you did this show…we did not even know so, that's another reason why we're suing Chris McLean. You seemed to enjoy it so we got you these diapers. Enjoy!" Owen read.

"These are for me!" Owen said happily as he ran to his room, taking off his clothes before he put on his diaper as he also grabbed a pacifier before he turned on the webcam on his laptop.

"Now this is the life. Pure childhood…baby gotta go humpies." Owen said as he went down to his belly and began humping in his diaper.

"Ohhh, I'm a bad baby!" Owen said as he farted gas of the highest concentrations before he went boom in his diaper.

"Baby just made poopy boom boom." Owen said while he kept on humping as he began babbling.

"Babababagoo…" Owen babbled as he stopped and began rubbing his diapered crotch.

"Baby wuvs diapeys even if I make a mess in them." Owen said as he began sucking on his pacifier.

"I'm gonna Cumsies of my diaper." Owen said as he stroked his morning wood really hard.

"ALMOST…THERE!" Owen said as he groaned out and came inside of his diaper thus having the best diapered orgasm ever as he was panting as he took the pacifier off of his mouth.

"That felt good." Owen said as he started to pee in his diaper.

"Ahhhhh…baby Owen is wet. That was awesome! Diapey changey time." Owen said as he took off his dirty diaper, wiped himself, amd powdered himself before he grabbed a new diaper and put it on.

"Baby go bye-bye." Owen said before he turned off his webcam and fell asleep.

 **That was interesting but it's likely that Owen can do the AB/DL Lifestyle.**

 **The next person who is next is one of Owen's many friends in Lindsay.**

 **READ AND REVIEW! P.S. CHECK OUT MY LATEST FANFIC CALLED "THE HEART OF THE MATTER" ONCE AGAIN READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Lindsay

Lindsay's Nostalgic Trip.

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter it's Lindsay's turn as she already began the AB/DL Lifestyle after TDB.**

Lindsay was alone in her crib with her stuffed teddy bear as she had her pacifier in her mouth sucking on it while wearing her Bambino Diapers in which it was custom made as she had lip gloss tapings.

"I wuv this. Being an adult baby, wearing diapeys, it is so fun…and it is pewfect." Lindsay said as she saw her admiral Hat.

"I have not worn this hat in ages…I've had good and bad memories with the hat, as even though I lead my team to victory, even if I was bossy to my BFF in Beth." Lindsay said as she put the hat on her head.

"Now, to make myself even more comfy in these diapeys." Lindsay said as she began rubbing her diaper area.

"This feels so soft, and so comfortable." Lindsay said as she threw her hat away and grabbed a dildo.

"Oooooooh…I have a dildo! Now I can make wots of cumsies." Lindsay said before she began pleasuring herself with the dildo which was pink as she was passionately gasping.

"Ohhh, Ohhhhhhhh…this feels so soft!" Lindsay moaned while she kept penetrating herself as she even rubbed her booty.

"Ohhh, yeah…" Lindsay said as she pinched her butt.

"Why didn't I wear these after All-Stars they make me feel so horny, they make me think about Tyler, Oh TYLER! OH TYWER!" Lindsay moaned out as she kept up the pleasure.

"I am so adowable! AHHHHHHHHH! GOO GOO GAA GAA!" Lindsay moaned out and screamed as she started to do baby talk.

"I'm a good and a bad baby, I'm Tyler's swutty diaper girl…about to make cumsies! Baby splooge!" Lindsay said before she came inside of her diaper with a loud squeal.

She panted then afterwards with a euphoric smile on her face while she began to pee.

"Ahhhhhhh." Lindsay sighed in relief until she finished.

"Baby feel wet." Lindsay said before she took off the wet diaper and then, she started to wipe herself, powder herself, and grabbed a fresh diaper before she put it on.

"Ahhhh…baby feel better." Lindsay said before she fell asleep to take her nap.

 **Was that sexy and adorable or what?**

 **The next person is Tyler as he does his new routine.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Tyler

Tyler's newest routine.

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter, Tyler starts working out in this new workout routine. ENJOY!**

Tyler was awake, excited, and ready as he had this new workout routine he was starting today. Tyler was finally good at sports for the first time and he was taking his sports seriously.

So he went to his gym at home as he closed his blinds and locked the doors as he got out his gym equipment, his Water Bottle, his sweatband, his iPhone 6S Plus which can play all kinds of music and finally his number one thing, his diaper was white with red tapings as it was a bambinos custom made with a football pattern as he took off his underwear and put on his diaper as he found his dumbbell.

"Thank God for the diaper. I can definitely use one for pressure and for pleasure with my Lindsay." Tyler said as he took off his Track Suit jacket thus exposing his tank top as he grabbed the middle dumbbell.

"This is going to be the most fun workout ever." Tyler said as he took the weights out of the dumbbell and placed it inside of his butt.

"Ahhh, that deels so nice." Tyler said as he inhaled for a second before he placed his hand on his morning wood as it was harder than a wet baseball bat as he began to stroke it.

"Ohhhhh…Just imagine when Lindsay gets her fingers here!" Tyler moaned out while he was experiencing something unique.

"And her hands could be here….Ahhhhh! I'm just insane thinking about all of this!" Tyler moaned out in complete happiness and delight.

"My God this is better than anything I've ever done in my lifetime!" Tyler shouted out as he began screaming in delight.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyler screamed louder than when he saw chickens.

"Oh God…I'm Gonna Cumsies! I'm Gonna Cumsies in my diapeys! IT'S DIAPEY EJACUWATION TIME!" Tyler said as he screamed while he came inside of his diaper.

"That is awesome…but I'm not done yet." Tyler said as he took the middle dumbbell out of his butt and drank some water as he took a break before he resumed but with Humpies this time.

"Baby Tyler do Humpies in Gym in my Diapers! So Hot!" Tyler moaned out as he was thinking about Lindsay.

"I wish I have having hot and horny diaper sex with Lindsay! She turns me on! I miss her!" Tyler said as he began humping even faster.

"Babababagoo! GOO GOO GAA GAA GII!" Tyler moaned out as he was speaking in baby talk before he was stroking his hard morning wood again.

"I'm a bad baby!" Tyler moaned out as he was near orgasm again.

"GONNA CUMSIES ONCE MORE! GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHH!" Tyler moaned out as he came again as he was sweating and panting now.

"Man…that was horny as horny can be." Tyler said as he changed his diaper. And finished an actual workout before he went to his room and fell asleep to take a nap.

 **Impressive Workout! Topher is next!**

 **Read and Review!**


	11. Topher

The New Topher Experience.

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter, Topher introduces his audience to "The New Topher Experience" as he introduces a new sexy attraction. ENJOY!**

Topher was home in his bedroom as he set up his iPad Pro as he sported his clothes plus his diaper as his iPad has a video camera.

"And…done! It's showtime." Topher said as he pressed record.

"Welcome, audience. You remember me from Total Drama Pahkitew Island, where I was a big Chris McLean enthusiast well not anymore…but we did make amends during Total Drama Babies. Anyway that is not the point the point is that it is time to see a naughty and kinky nice of me that you have never seen before." Topher said to the camera.

"It is time to enjoy The New Topher Experience!" Topher announced as he began to strip, first off he took off his shoes and socks.

"Nice, huh? But these clean little piggies are not the only things I am showing off." Topher said before he took off his Sweater, and his tank top thus revealing a beautiful set of abs.

"Like what you see?" Topher said.

"But there's more." Topher said before he unzipped his pants, and took them off revealing his Attends Diaper which had navy blue dots and navy blue tapings.

"And this is the star of this sexy attraction." Topher said as he placed his hands behind his head and gyrated his hips like he was Val Venis.

"Hello Ladies." Topher said impersonating his voice.

"Okay that's enough of Val Venis…but this diaper is Attends with Navy Blue Tapings and Navy Blue Dots…you like?" Topher said.

"Besides, a sexy baby need a little 'attention…' especially after a rough time on Pahkitew." Topher said as he went up to the bed and started humpies.

"I'm such a bad and sexy baby…" Topher said as he began speaking in baby talk.

"Goo…goo, sexy baby." Topher said as he grabbed his pacifier.

"This binkie's going into my mouth." Topher said as he placed it in his mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Topher moaned as he kept up the pace.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Topher moaned out loudly as he enjoyed the pleasure before he spat up the pacifier.

"Baby gwope." Topher said as he groped his diaper butt.

"Diapey softies, this pweasuwe is fun!" Topher said as he stopped humping as he stroked his hard morning wood extremely fast.

"I'm gonna cumsies! I'M GONNA CUMSIES FOR THE WHOLE WORLD! HERE IT CUMS!" Topher said as he shot his load with a loud groan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Topher screamed as he came all over his diaper with a happy smile on his face as he got some of it on his fingers.

"And now it's all messy, with sticky, white, and juicy Cumsies." Topher said before he licked the cumsies off his fingers.

"Yummy." Topher said in his sexy.

"I wuv my audience so much, I hope you enjoyed the New Topher Experience, see you all later." Topher said before he turned off the camera as he changed his diaper and fell asleep due to exhaustion.

 **Was that an interesting experience or what?**

 **Who's up next? It's one half of the Surfers in Brody.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Brody

Brody's Fun Time

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter, Brody enjoys his fun time in diapers. ENJOY!**

Brody was home after Total Drama Babies as he was chilling in his room.

"Man, it feels great to be home. After winning a million bucks at Central Park with my best friend Geoff, and meeting and starting to date MacArthur in the Ridonculous Race as we went to that daycare and we experimented our inner child…as babies along with my best bud Geoff, my babe MacArthur, and one of my new friends in Bridgette as the whole experience was fun. Everything about Total Drama Babies was fun, even wearing the diapers which was awesome!" Brody said as he was happy as he can be.

"TDB was the life, just thank God that I grabbed a few diapers before the show ended." Brody said to himself.

"In fact…" Brody decided to put one on as he took off his shorts, and his boxer briefs before he placed on Bambino Diapers as it was a purple pattern with Surfing Tapings.

"There we go, now I feel very comfy." Brody said as he took a selfie with the diaper on and sent it to MacArthur.

"I hope she likes it, now for the fun time…" Brody said before he noticed his bulge as he grabbed his cell phone camera and started to record it.

"Hey Babe, Brody here…and if you are watching this than good." Brody said as he took the frontal section of his diaper off to show his hardened morning wood as it was 10-inches.

"Yeah, this is all hawd for you." Brody said as he put the frontal section of his diaper back on and began stroking it softly.

"God you looked hot in them! Just like in your bikini! Even if you could not stick around for a while…I wanted to share this with you!" Brody said as he was more turned on than ever.

"Ohhhhh! This is gonna get hawder by the second!" Brody said as he began humping.

"Baby Brody needs to humpies." Brody said as he placed his pacifier in his mouth as he was moaning in delight.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Brody moaned in pleasure as he was humping the horny holy hell out of himself.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Brody moaned out extremely loud before he took the pacifier out his mouth.

"I'm a bad baby boy, I'm so naughty. MacArthur should be my diaper wearing mommy!" Brody said as he hears his diaper crinkling like no tomorrow.

"I'd wuv all of that…and her spanking my ass like this." Brody said as he spanked his own butt for a bit as he was turned on until he got an idea.

"OHHH! Baby wanna gwope!" Brody said before he groped his own ass.

"Baby Browdy gonna Cumsies! I'm Gonna Cumsies!" Brody said before he stopped for a second and panted heavily as he saw a bit of precum out of his morning wood.

"Damn man. That was close…it's time for the finale." Brody said as he sat back up on his bed.

"The pawt that makes it fun!" Brody said as he began stroking his morning wood really fast before he put his morning wood inside of his mouth.

"MMMMMmmmm…MMMMMMM!" Brody muffled and moaned out as he was enjoying it like MacArthur or Geoff was having diaper sex with him as he spit out the pacifier.

"GOD! THIS HAS BEEN WEALLY FUN! I'M GONNA SPWOOGE OVER MY DIAPEY! BABY BWODY'S GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHH!" Brody screamed as he came, then he panted in exhaustion.

"Whew, that was so awesome! I gotta make a stinky." Brody said as he went number two in his diaper.

"Ahhhh, that stinky felt so good, well babe…I gotta go changey time. Bye-Bye." Brody said as he turned off the camera and changed his diaper before he went to bed.

 **Was that funtime or what?**

 **Who's up next? It's MacArthur!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. MacArthur

MacArthur's Alone Time.

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter, MacArthur enjoys her time in diapers as she thinks about Brody. ENJOY!**

MacArthur was in her home alone as she started to get used to her diaper lifestyle as she was laying in her bed, relaxing away after a day of arresting bad guys.

She took off her police uniform revealing her XXL Baby Shirt which said "Baby's first Cop" and she grabbed her pacifier, and Teddy Bear named "Chief Fuzzy" as she hugged it before she took off her pants which revealed her diapers.

"Ahhhh, this is nice! So glad I'm home!" MacArthur said as she grabbed her blankie and decided to get a quick nap.

90 minutes later she woke up feeling better and refreshed as she yawned.

"Man, what a day! Boy am I glad I had that nap." MacArthur said as she looked at a picture of Brody from TDB.

"I miss that cute wittle surfer. He looked kind of cute, no…no…he looked hot in those diapers." MacArthur said as she blushed while she was rubbing her diaper.

"These diapers are so soft…" MacArthur said as she was referring to her Bambinos as she got police tapings.

"I just wanna be a bad cop, and play like a baby." MacArthur said as she rubbed her diapered crotch.

"Ohhhh, Baby MacArthur so howny…wanna do humpies so badly." MacArthur said as she began doing so.

"I'm a vewy bad baby…I wuv you Bwody! I wuv diapeys!" MacArthur squealed out as she went a little faster.

She grabbed a vibrator and placed it inside of her wet cave as she resumed humpies.

"Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh…Brody you turn me on! You are so hot! I just want you to fuck me all night long!" MacArthur said as she kept up the humpies until she was near explosion.

"I'm Gonna cumsies! I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" MacArthur said as she stopped humpies and began fingering herself.

"AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" MacArthur moaned out as she came and then she panted as she smiled.

"Man that was so fun!" MacArthur said as she changed her diaper and fell asleep.

 **Sorry that it was short and half-assed it was rushed because of a family emergency.**

 **Next person is Sky from Total Drama Pahkitew Island.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	14. Sky

Sky's Sexy Practice.

 **Disclaimer: I'm sorry that I let you down, but I'm making it up with Sky. ENJOY!**

Sky was alone in her home for the weekend as she locked her bedroom door.

"Okay, it's time to exercise to get ready for the 2020 Olympics, in Tokyo…if I make it." Sky said as she did her usual gymnastics exercises, like yoga, stretches, and many more until she finished.

"Whew, that was a lot of work now…the special exercise." Sky said to herself as she took off her clothes revealing her purple bra and panties.

"But first things first, I got to get my mind off of Dave and Keith." Sky said as she read the messages as they finished.

"Ahhh, that feels so better." Sky said as she took her panties off and grabbed her diaper.

"Now to feel like a young winner." Sky said as she placed it on and got her baby shirt on as it was purple and it said "Cutest Athlete" and she put it on as she giggled a bit afterwards.

"I'm such a cutie. So many years ago…" Sky said as she looked in the mirror at her Bambinos and special Olympic Print.

"I feel special and comfy in these." Sky said as she began rubbing her diaper a bit.

"These diapeys are so soft. They tuwn me on." Sky said as she posed in the mirror for a second as she laughed.

"I might get first place in my diapey, numerous times…like right now." Sky said as she began rubbing diapered crotch.

"This is the ultimate event, this is for the Gold medal…Diapey Pweasure, I'm gonna masturbate in my diapey until I am worn out." Sky said in pleasure.

"Ahhh." Sky moaned as she rubs harder.

"No wonder why babies wuv to wear diapers!" Sky said as she started to moan in pleasure and delight.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, YES! YES! YES! THIS IS SO FUN!" Sky said as she was loving every bit of it.

"THIS IS SO HOWNY! DIAPEYS ARE SO HOWNY!" Sky moaned out in super intense pleasure now.

"The finish line is almost there!" Sky shouted as she was near her first climax of the night.

"Baby Sky is gonna reach the finish line! Baby Sky is gonna get fiwst pwace in her diapey…here it cumsies…" Sky moaned out as she was almost there.

"FIWST PWACE!" Sky screamed out as she climaxed in her diaper as she began to pant.

"Ahhhh, I got fiwst pwace in my diapey…it's time for something new for diaper pleasure, Humpies." Sky said as she began doing them.

"Ohhhh…Yeaaaaaaaahhhhh, this is so horny!" Sky said as she kept humping until she was near orgasm again.

"BABY SKY IS GONNA CUMSIES! I'M GONNA CUMSIES AGAIN!" Sky maned out she came again with a loud squeal and moan as now she was panting.

"That was the best practice ever." Sky said as she changed herself and fell asleep.

 **Interesting practice huh?**

 **Next person is the winner of Total Drama World Tour in Canada in Alejandro Burromuerto.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	15. Alejandro

Alejandro's Sexy Clip

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter, Alejandro does a video to give to Heather. ENJOY!**

Alejandro was in his room as he was getting used to his lifestyle after TDB ended as he got a text message from Heather.

"What do we have here?" Alejandro said as he saw a naughty photo of Heather wearing nothing but her diaper as he was immediately aroused as he locked his door.

"Wow, she looks so spicy." Alejandro said as he grabbed his cell phone camera as he had the new iPhone 7 and went to the camera feature and went to Video and placed it on a selfie stick for a good camera angle and he began recording.

"And now here's a gift for you Heather…" Alejandro said as he bean taking off his clothes…first with his boots, and socks and his shirt was the next thing to go.

"These are for when we are in bed together." Alejandro said as he showed off his packs before he took off his pants revealing his diaper.

"And here's the star of the show." Alejandro said as he began rubbing his diaper as he had a bulge.

"These are Bambinos Diapers with Fiery Red tapings, and a white print." Alejandro said as he did a few sexy poses as he grabbed his hard machine gun out of his diaper.

"See…this is all hawd for you Mi Amor." Alejandro said as he began stroking it.

"So soft…so sexy. You looked muy buen in those diapers mi amor." Alejandro said as he was liking it.

"Oh…" Alejandro moaned out softly.

"I have the Magic Mike fingers Heather." Alejandro said as he was enjoying what he was doing.

"Heather, you were muy calientè…it makes me wanna have hit diaper sex with you right now, I'm proposing that." Alejandro said as he began baby talk right about…now as he began doing Humpies.

"Gaa Gii Goo, I'm a sexy infantile." Alejandro said as he was stroking it really hard.

"El Wet...I made wetsy…." Alejandro said as he get it up.

"I am vewy sucio, I'm a Sucio Chico! A very sucio niño pañal atatractivia!" Alejandro moaned out in pleasure as he went harder.

"I'm Gonna-I'm Gonna!" Alejandro moaned out before he stopped himself to prevent premature ejaculation.

"Wow. That was Spicy so far…and Heather I have an idea for you. You my queen and I your beloved king bang each other in these for the fun of it." Alejandro said on camera.

"Let me know." Alejandro said as he grabbed his pacifier and placed it inside of his mouth and stopped humping and resumed stroking his hard chorizo.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Alejandro moaned out in pleasure and delight.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM….!" Alejandro moaned out again as he took off the pacifier.

"This is so Spicy!" Alejandro moaned out as he was near orgasm.

"AY DIOS MIOS! AY DIO! AY MIOS! I'M GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPERS! I'M GONNA CUMSIES! AYYYYYYYYY!" Alejandro moaned and groaned out as he came all over it like it was a machine gun and he could not stop until he was tired and then he took off the frontal of it to show his hard chorizo.

"Si…this is still hard for you Mi Amor." Alejandro said before he changed it.

"Ahhhh, so what do you say? Yes or No?" Alejandro said as he gave a sexy kissy face.

"Call me at the end of the video or after you get turned on, I'll be waiting for you." Alejandro said as he turned off his camera, grabbed his phone and fell asleep for a well deserved nap.

 **That was pretty much so obvious...and Heather is next! READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. Heather

Heather's Response

 **Disclaimer: This is Heather's Response to what happened last chapter. ENJOY!**

Meanwhile later that night, Heather just got home from shopping and puts her new clothes into the closet and her iPhone 7 vibrates and it was Alejandro with a video message as she looked and watched it with great intentions, Why? Because she had an idea right after watching the clip to do so as she went to her room and locked the door.

"Ahhhh…" Heather sighed.

"Finally I can be me with some peace and quiet and no losers to interrupt me." Heather said as she got her iPhone ready as it was put on a stand as she grabbed a chair, and then she took off her shorts revealing her Bambinos Diaper which had a customized taping of Dollar Bills and Diamonds.

"Ahhhh…" Heather sighed as she rubbed her diapered body as she enjoyed it.

"They are so softies." Heather said before she went into the camera feature on her phone, and went into video as she began to record.

"Hey Alejandro, like what you see?" Heather asked as she was on camera.

"I bet you do." Heather said as she giggled before she grabbed her tiara and placed it on her head.

"That pretty little thing on my head is my Tiara, it's from when we went to Prom when we won Prom King and Prom Queen, and I am your diapered queen." Heather said in her sexy voice.

"A Queen you wanna eff up, all…night…long." Heather said sexually as she began to rub her cooch with her hand as she placed it inside of her diaper as she was rubbing it softly.

"Ohhhh…so so soooo soft." Heather moaned softly as she kept it up.

"It's like you giving me pleasure time. I wuv your video, it turned me on I would be more than happy to do diapey sex with you my diaper wearing king, you are a man." Heather cooed out until she grabbed a red dildo from her purse.

"Look at what I have. A red Dildo, and with this toy…" Heather said in a royal queen like voice adding her sexy voice also.

"I, Heather Clarkson…you're diaper wearing queen will be making wots of cumsies." Heather said before she dropped the queen like tone and resumed her sexy voice.

"I'm going to keep fingering myself though first…Queen's orders." Heather said as she took off her top revealing her 36D Breasts as they were so plump and perfect.

"Oooooh, you like my boobs Alejandro?" Heather cooed out.

"They are for you." Heather said sexually before she placed her fingers back into her cave as she let out a very sexual blush and resumed fingering her clit.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Heather moaned out loudly as she was enjoying it so much that she intensified it by going harder and then she began using the dildo.

"Time to start." Heather said as she grabbed one of her boobs to intensify the pleasure.

"Ga gii goo…" Heather cooed in delight as she was liking it.

"Who's a naughty baby? I AM! AHHHHH! OHHHH!" Heather moaned out in pleasure.

"All up…All The Way Up!" Heather squealed out as she was referring to her dildo being all the way up her crotch as she kept using it untile she found her pacifier.

"I found my royal binkie, and I'm gonna put it in my mouth." Heather said as she resumed.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Heather moaned out in delight.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…! MMMMMM…!" Heather moaned out once more as she was near delight as she was near climax.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Heather moaned out again as she climaxed all over her diaper as she spit it out and screamed as she almost broke her windows as she panted as she euphorically and sexually cooed.

"Ohhhh, that felt so fucking good. I accept your request. See you tomorrow night." Heather said as she kissed her red dildo and turned off the camera thus stopping the recording as she changed herself and she fell asleep with her stuffed animal friend named Tiffany as she sucked on her pacifier.

 **That was a Hot Royal Treatment!**

 **Next person is Geoff and he is going to give her the birthday present Bridgette of a lifetime.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	17. Geoff

Geoff's Gift to Bridgette

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter, Geoff gives his fiancé and soon to be wife Bridgette a really awesome present. ENJOY!**

It was the night before Bridgette's 22nd Birthday as they just had a birthday dinner at a wonderful classy restaurant and Geoff took her home before he drove himself home in his customized 2017 Toyota Tundra which had a stereo surround sound system, and it was Pink just like his open shirt was as he came home to his Mansion which he bought with half of his earned money from winning the Ridonculous Race.

He came inside of his nice house after he parked his truck inside his garage and locked his truck and his garage as he went into the living room and grabbed his phone looking through a selection of songs.

"Hmmm…" Geoff said as he thought about a song to strip as he thought about "Pony" by Ginuwine.

"Ah-Ha…perfect. If Channing Tatum can do it, then so can I!" Geoff said as he selected the song and then went up to his room and locked the door as he picked it out as and grabbed his Sony XDCAM-PXW-X70-HD Camcorder and set it up in the perfect angle as it was in front of his bed as he grabbed the remote of the camcorder and pressed it, thus beginning the video.

"Hey Bridgette, I would wish to say a happy birthday to you…my future wife and babe, I love you, but that's not all…because of our AB/DL Lifestyle, it has spiced up our romance and I have decided to give you a great birthday present, Bridgey Bear, I'm going to strip." Geoff said before the song began to play as he began stripping by taking off his sandals off first.

"Well, I know you think my piggies are cute but that's not your gift." Geoff said before he took off his hat, revealing his glorious blonde hair.

"Well I know how much you love my hair but it's not enough." Geoff spoke again before he took off his shirt.

"I know what your thinking is it the abs?" Geoff said to the camera as he placed his hands behind his head and did a bump and grind with his waist.

"But no…here is the last surprise." Geoff said before he out his shirt and hat back on before he took his dark navy blue shorts revealing his Tena Maxi Care Diapers as it had a mix of Cowboy Hat Tapings, and Surfboard Tapings as it had a big bulge as the song ended.

"There's the surprise…but that is not all, I'll be back." Geoff said as he stopped recording with the video camera and downloaded it onto his iPhone as he slowly stroked his hard one briefly to keep his bulge alive until he resumed recording but now with his iPhone.

"I'm back, sorry babe for keeping you waiting…here is that special treat." Geoff said as he slowly took the frontal section of his diaper off to reveal his

"Yeah, this is hard just for you." Geoff said as his hard phallus was 12 inches.

"This is all for you Bwidgey Bear." Geoff said as he began stroking it softly.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…" Geoff moaned really loudly as his morning wood got hard.

"Ohhhhhh…It's getting hawder by the minute...No by the second!" Geoff moaned out softly as he liked it.

"Ahhhhhhhhh….!" Geoff moaned out as he stroked his surfboard harder and faster as he loved it.

"This turns me on! Whenever you sport them, you have a spot of "Good God Almighty", with a spot of "Have Mercy" and a spot of You're a Diapey wearing Goddess!" Geoff said as he stroked it really fast.

"It's time for the finale! I'm Gonna Cumsies! HERE IT CUMS…" Geoff groaned as he was near climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff screamed out as he came inside of his diaper as now he panted.

"Ahhhhh…" Geoff panted as he was now peeing in it.

"I was a bad baby for you. I hope you enjoy that birthday pwesent. Gotta go now, baby Geoffy needs a his diapey to be changey…I wuv you babe." Geoff said in his sexy voice as he turned off his phone and changed his diaper.

"Ahhhhh…" Geoff sighed as he got into a fresh diaper.

"That felt sp good." Geoff said as he got his stuffed lion, his blanket, and his binkie as he fell asleep on the bed but not before sending it to Bridgette.

 **Read and Review as it's Bridgette's turn next! And it takes place 5 Months later for Geoff's Birthday.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	18. Bridgette

Bridgette's Present for Geoff

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter, Bridgette responds 5 months after Geoff gave her a sexy diaper solo for her birthday, now it's Bridgette's Turn as it was Geoff's Birthday. ENJOY!**

It was 5 Months after Bridgette's Birthday as it was Geoff's Birthday this time and Bridgette was about to give Geoff the most epic sexy diaper solo since the night they got engaged.

Anyway, Bridgette just got in from surfing and she took a shower, then a nap…in her diaper of course and dreamt of the most epic solo ever as she kept dreaming about Geoff's Video as she figured it out by bringing back an old trick as she was now in her clothes as she grabbed her phone and placed it on a stand.

"I want to give him something in return…so I thought that I would give him something nice…" Bridgette said before she took off her shorts revealing her Snuggies Diaper with the Dolphins Tapings and the ocean waves logos.

"And wet." Bridgette said in her sexy voice before she began recording.

"Hello Birthday Boy...first off thankies for the birthday pwesent it turned me on so much that I return the favor." Bridgette said as she took off her ocean blue hoodie jacket showing off her bra covering up her 34 C Breasts.

"Now I'm returning the favor." Bridgette said as she began rubbing her diapered area.

"Ohhhhhh…" Bridgette moaned out in wonderful delight.

"This is all for you, the pleasure…this is gweat, it's all for you schmoopy boo." Bridgette said in euphoric pleasure before she breathed in and breathed out.

"Ahhhh..." Bridgette exhaled.

"This is so sexy, so softies, and so gweat." Bridgett stated as she kept it up as she began to feel something happen.

"Baby feel so sexy and maybe wet…" Bridgette said as she began to pee.

"Oh, yeah. Baby Girl feel so wet, and so horny." Bridgette said as she kept it up until she finished.

"That felt good." Bridgette said as she resumed rubbing down there.

"I wuv wubbing down there in my diaper." Bridgette said as she was smiling away.

"It especially feels good when baby pee wubby into my pwivate pawts…" Bridgette said until she found a blue dildo.

"Oooooh, look at what I found Geoffy…a blue dildo." Bridgette said.

"Now, I can use it to make wots of cumsies!" Bridgette said as she began using it.

"Ohhh…Ooooooh…" Bridgette moaned out.

"I'm such a naughty baby!" Bridgette said as she took the dildo out of her area.

"Baby give the dildo kissy!" Bridgette said as she began drool and kiss it.

"It's wike your hard paci and baba." Bridgette said also before she began using it again.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…!" Bridgette said as she was moaning.

"It's like you are pounding my diapered pussy! It feels so good!" Bridgette shouted out as she moaned louder.

"Pwetend this is a dolphin…Licking my…Ohhhhhhh…!" Bridgette moaned out again as she was near orgasm.

"OHH! SCHMOOPY POO! FUCK MY DIAPEY PUSSY!" Bridgette said as she was moaning out in intense pleasure and delight.

"It feels so hot to FUCK ME UP!" Bridgette screamed out as she was about to crash waves as she was squealing like she was a dolphin now.

"OH GOD! OH MY GOD! BABY BWIDGEY'S ABOUT TO SPWOOGE! GONNA CUMSIES! HERE I CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette said in intense pleasure as she climaxed over her diaper and began to pant.

"Wow, I hope you enjoyed the show birthday boy…Bwidgey Bear go bye bye." Bridgette said as she turned off the camera, changed her diaper, and fell asleep.

 **What a present by both Bridgette and Geoff! Anyway next solo is EMMA!**

 **Read and Review Everyone!**


	19. Emma

Emma's reminiscing about Noah

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter Emma misses Noah and is horny for him as she is at College. ENJOY!**

Emma DePass was in her senior year of college as she had second thoughts of wanting to go to Law School after college…mainly because of what happened during her time away from her time on the Ridonculous Race and Total Drama Babies as she was listening to "Fight for All The Wrong Reasons" by Nickelback on her iPhone 7 while Kitty was visiting her.

"Kitty, I miss Noah." Emma told Kitty.

"I know sis…at least you'll see him on thanksgiving and that's in a month." Kitty told her.

"Yeah…those Americans have to wait another two months." Emma said before they hugged as Kitty left her room.

"Ahhh." Emma sighed in relief as she closed and locked the door.

"Now that she's gone…" Emma said as she took out a photo of her and Noah.

"I miss that little sweetie." Emma said as she kissed the picture.

"Now, to the best part." Emma said as she closed the blinds as she took off her clothes except her yellow bra and her Tena Maxi Care Diapers as she even grabbed a black dildo and began using it.

"Ohhhhh, Noah…I miss you so much! You turn me on!" Emma moaned out in delight right from the start.

"Ohhhhhh…Just pretend he has you on lockdown!" Emma said as she kept it up as she grabbed her pacifier and began sucking on it like she was sucking on Noah's hard ruler.

"Mmmmmmmm…" Emma moaned out as she began to moan in pure delight as she finally spit out her pacifier.

"Noah, I want you to fuck me! FUCK ME WEALLY HARD IN THESE DIAPERS!" Emma shouted out.

"Baby wuvs this." Emma saoid as she was near orgasm.

"Get baby to spwoogie!" Emma said as she was drooling.

"BABY SPWOOGIE IN MY DIAPER!" Emma shouted out as she came inside of the diaper.

"Ahhhh…" Emma sighed as she peed in it.

"Time for a change." Emma said as she changed her wet and cumsies filled diaper.

"Ohhhh…that was hot, and that was so fun." Emma said as she grabbed her pacifier and put it in her mouth as she went to bed as she was under her cover as she fell asleep.

 **Next person is Noah.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	20. Noah

Noah's Private Time

 **Disclaimer: This is Noah's response as he thinks about his beau in Emma. ENJOY!**

Noah was in his bedroom at home as he was reminiscing about his babe Emma as he took off his shorts revealing his diaper as he needed to relax for a second as he sees a picture of him and Emma kissing.

"God I miss her so much." Noah said as he sighed or a second.

"Hmm…" Noah said as he looked at his hand.

"It is naughty time." Noah said as he began stroking his 10 inch ruler which was inside of his diaper.

"Ahhh…this is going to be naughty fun." Noah said as he found a dildo and stopped a second before he placed it inside of his butt as he resumed.

"Ohhhh, Noah's a bad baby boy, goo goo gaa…" Noah moaned out as he babbled like a baby for a second.

"Just imagine when…Ohh…Emma's going to hump so good when we have kids…Ohhh…" Noah said in between moans.

"It's getting hawder by the minute for my dear sexy babe Emma." Noah said as he began humpies.

"Ohhhh, look at that…I'm humpies in my diapies for you Emma." Noah said as he was stroking now like crazy as he placed his pacifier in his mouth.

"MMMMMMMMM…" Noah moaned out as he is pleased so far.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Noah moaned out as he spat out the pacifier.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Noah kept on moaning out as he was near launching soon.

"Baby Noah gonna launch! Almost there…gonna launch soon!" Noah said as he felt something in his 10 inch rocket as it was about to blast off.

"GONNA BLAST OFF! AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Noah grunted out as he launched his rocket as it exploded lots and lots of his cumsies inside of his diaper like there was no tomorrow.

"Ohhhhhhhh…That felt so amazing." Noah said as he changed his diaper and went to sleep.

 **We have blasted off indeed. Next person is Izzy.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	21. Izzy

Izzy's fun time.

 **Disclaimer: It's Izzy's turn in this chapter. ENJOY!**

Izzy returned from the asylum as she was at her home living alone with nothing to do.

"It's so boooooooring here…" Izzy complained as she was hanging upside down from the arm of her couch until she thought of something.

"Owen…I miss that bundle of joy." Izzy said as she saw a picture of her and Owen from TDB.

"You were so adorable, and you could rock that diaper babe." Izzy said as she French kissed Owen in the photo before she took off her green panties and she put on her diaper which had dynamite tapings as she smiled.

"I can see why babies love diapers, they are so adorable." Izzy said as she did a few sexy poses before she began rubbing her crotch.

"Ahhhhh." Izzy moaned out softly because she liked what she was doing as she grabbed a Hitachi Magic Wand and began using it.

"Ohhhh…I'm a very bad babygirl." Izzy said in sexual delight.

"Ohhhhhhh…Why didn't I use this in the asylum?" Izzy asked herself as she grabbed a paci-gag and placed it inside of her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Izzy muffled in complete delight as she places her hand and fingers inside of her diaper to rub her area.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Izzy moaned through the paci-gag in complete and heavenly delight before she spit it out.

"This is like Owen fucking me in diapers!" Izzy said in complete delight.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Izzy moaned out in complete delight as she kept rubbing harder as she set the highest setting up on the Hitachi Magic Wand.

"Baby go cumsies…baby make big boom boom cumsies!" Izzy moaned out as she was about to climax big time.

"BABY GO BOOM BOOM!" Izzy said as she began to climax.

"BOOM BOOM HOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWL!" Izzy screamed out as she came inside of her diaper and her hand as the neighbors heard her howl and did not give a damn because she was Izzy as she panted as she turned off the magic wand.

"Wow, that was fun." Izzy said as she changed her diaper.

"Welp, time for a nap." Izzy said as she went to her crib and grabbed her stuffed snake named "Kisses" as Izzy fell asleep.

 **Well that was fun time for Izzy, next participant is Dawn**

 **READ, REVIEW, FAVOR, FOLLOW, and TODAY IS MY 5** **TH** **ANNIVERSARY OF THE START OF MY FANFICTION CAREER.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	22. Dawn

Dawn's Private Soothing Time

 **Disclaimer: Hey guys, sorry for not updating enough. It has been months upon months since I updated "Total Drama Diaper Private Time" as in this chapter Dawn is going to have her private soothing time.**

 **AU: There are a few new ruls for this fanfic, the new-comers will have their solos in this story like Taylor, Jacques, Josee, Miles, Blaineley, and Shane. Also characters that have started the AB/DL lifestyle because of other characters like Scarlett starting it because of Harold through "Padded Experiment" and "Padded Romance" will do her solo, and Duncan will be in the story also, now ENJOY!**

Dawn was cleaning up her room/nursery before she was expecting Justin to move in first thing tomorrow morning.

"Ahhhh." Dawn happily sighed.

"This is going to be wonderful...Justin and I living together is going to be fantastic." Dawn said to herself as she grabbed a picture of Justin sporting his Bambino Diapers.

"He is so sexy." Dawn said to herself before she heavily blushed like crazy.

"He is so soft, like my diapers are so soft." Dawn said before she grabbed her iPhone 7 and went into video and started to record.

"Hi Justin, I'm excited that you and I are going to live together as of tomorrow...I've been thinking of you since that playdate we had." Dawn said before she took off her leggings and skirt revealing her fashion diaper from the "Sexiest Babies Alive" episode of Total Drama Babies.

"My aura is clear red, meaning I am sexually passionte for you." Dawn said to the camera as she took off her green sweater showing off her earth green baby shirt as it had puckered lips on it and underneath it said "Big Baby Girl" as Dawn was super blushing now.

"I wuv you Justin, just like I wuv diapers, and it's pleasure time." Dawn said as she got onto the crib and started to rub herself.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, it feels like you are right here Justin." Dawn said to herself as she grabbed her pacifier and placed it in her mouth.

"Mmmm...Mm...Mmmmmm..." Dawn moaned as she was enjoying it.

"Mmmmmm!" Dawn kept moaning as she drooled in the pacifier before she spit it out of her mouth.

"Goo gaa gii." Dawn said in baby talk before she resumed rubbing herself.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!" Dawn moaned out before she started to drool a bit.

"I wuv this, with or without you, I wuv this...I've been a bad baby girl for a while and I wuv being your bad baby girl." Dawn said in pure esctasy.

"I WUV DIAPER SEX! I WUV PWEASURE IN DIAPERS! SO! MUCH! FUN!" Dawn shouted out as she was enjoying it.

"GOO GOO GAA GII GOO! ME WANNA CUMSIES! ME WANNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER! YOU MAKE ME WANNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER JUSTIN! AHHHHHHH! GONNA CUMSIES! YES! YES! AHHHHHH! ME GONNA MAKE NOCTURNAL CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER!" Dawn screamed out in such esctasy and delight.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed out as she came on her fingers and inside of her diaper as she sighed.

"Ahhhh..." Dawn did so and she grabbed her pacifier and placed it in her mouth.

"Mmmmmmm..." Dawn moaned out in delight as she rubbed it.

"That was so worth it, I hope you enjoyed it Justin Morrison, because I saw your clip, and I would wuv to be your wife, to be your sexy diaper wearing wife and to make love like a bunch of beautiful bunnies kind of a wife, I wuv you so much Justin Morrison." Dawn said to the camera before she kissed the lenses of the camera and she stopped filming and changed her diaper.

"Ahhhh, that was so worth it." Dawn said to herself as she put her pacifier in her mouth, with Phanphers her stuffed elephant and cuddling it before she fell asleep.

 **What did you guys think of that entry?**

 **Was it good?**

 **Next entry is Cody.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	23. Cody

Cody's private session.

 **Disclaimer: It is Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson's turn to pleasure himself in diapers as he responds back to Sierra's tape. ENJOY!**

Cody Anderson was finally home as he was just chilling back in his house at his parents while his own place is getting ready, as he is moving in with Sierra at his own mansion as it is 3 times the size of his parents, anyway he was messing around on the computer thinking about Sierra, Total Drama Babies, and more as he converted his room into a mini-nursery with a changing table, a bed that transforms into a crib, and several piles of his Candy themed Bambino Classico diapers as he was also thinking about the sex-tape that Sierra sent him two days ago.

"I wonder, about Sierra will react to me doing a sex tape." Cody said as she found some candy and ate some before he put some away.

"I mean she was nice enough to remember my birthday, she would protect me, she was a bit crazy, but she was so sweet and sexy...no matter what she wore she was sexy, if she was in her undies, her swimsuit, or even her diaper she was sexy." Cody said as he thought about it.

"I'm gonna pay her back." Cody said as he turned on the webcam.

"Hey Sierra, it's your Cody-kins, and I'm here to give you something that you crave." Cody said before he took off his shoes and socks.

"Even though you love my feet, it's not what you are wanting." Cody said before he took off his shirt.

"Although you love my chest very much, it's not it either, I have something I can give you." Cody said before he unbuckled his pants, and unzipped them revealing his Candy themed Bambinos Diaper.

"It's my diaper and the area around it that you crave, and you got it...you were so generous enough to give me pleasure while wearing them, I wonder if I could give myself the same pleasure as you did." Cody said with a seductive tone in his voice.

"Baby so howny...enjoy the show." Cody said as he began to rub himself as he was thinking about Sierra and lusting heavily about her in the diapers as he started to form a bulge in his diaper.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, a wittle baby. Ohhhhh...getting a big bulge in his diaper." Cody moaned and said in delight.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...So hawd...and so soft..." Cody said and moaned out as well.

"You wook so sexy in them, you are so bootylicious in them, I wanna make wuv with you in them, and I wanna pleasure myself like what I'm doing right now." Cody said as he was in a lovelike state being.

"It's wike you have...Uh...Magic Milestone fingers, wubbing me." Cody said in such delight and ecstasy.

"Even if baby makes himself dwooly." Cody said to himself as he began to drool a bit as he got his pacifier, used it, and drooled on it before he spit it out while still rubbing himself.

"Baby Cody-Wody's gotta humpies now." Cody said as he went onto the bed and began humpies on the bed.

"Ohhhhhh...!" Cody moaned in delight as he was enjoying it.

"I'm thinking of you as I'm doing Humpies in my diaper, I know you wuv Humpies, that's why I'm doing it in the first place you sexy baby girl." Cody said as he grabbed his pacifier and sucked on it before he spit it out.

"Gonna keep up the Humpies!" Cody said before he went even harder and harder.

"UGH! OH SHIT! I'M ABOUT TO BURST! I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Cody shouted before his climax was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cody screamed during his orgasm as he sighed.

"That was soooooo, perfect." Cody said as he was still hard.

"Ooooh, baby boy still hard...well here cums the grand finale." Cody said as he got his pacifier and started to stroke his still hard and erect paci.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Cody muffled as he was wearing his pacifier in his mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Cody moaned out once more.

"MMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMM! MMMMM!" Cody moaned out as he climaxed again, took otu his pacifier and wet his diaper.

"Ahhhhh." Cody sighed in relief.

"What did you think of that sexy show Sierra?" Cody said with a sexy tone in his voice.

"Did you like it?" Cody asked.

"Cody Bear needs to changey, bye-bye." Cody said as he turned off his webcam and changed his diaper before he started to take a nap with his Emu and a pacifier in his mouth and fell asleep to start the nap.

 **AWWWWW! Was that good or what?**

 **Next chapter will have...Shawn.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	24. Shawn

Shawn's Diapered Prep

 **Disclaimer: Shawn's turn is now as Shawn is gong to try to get his mind off of the Zombies for a minute, it's part of his therapy. ENJOY!**

Shawn was home at his house all by himself as he was in his room and lokking at his bedroom he transformed it into a "Walking Dead" themed nursery.

"This is going to be the best. I'm a millionaire, I have my fiance Jasmine moving in next week, I have enough Zombie apocalypse stuff, and enough baby stuff for me to have me set for life." Shawn said to himself as he was still weaing his normal clothes because he just got home from Jasmine's place.

"I feel like something is missing though." Shawn said as he forgot the one thing that he needs.

"The diapers, but don't worry they are under the changing table, and I can out them on right now even." Shawn said as he took off his shoes, pants, and underwear before he powedered himself, and he put on the diaper as it was made by ABU and it was a "Walking Dead" themed diaper.

"That's better." Shawn said to himself before he even grabbed his pacifier necklace and placed it on his neck and went to the kitchen to get something to eat and he made himself a PB&J sandwich with milky from his bottle as he finished his sandwich and milky.

"Ahhh, that felt good." Shawn said he went into his bedroom/nursery to try and take a nap.

"I miss Jasmine, I'm excited that I'm engaged to her and we're gonna be living together." Shawn said to himself before he got a sexy picture of Jasmine sporting her diaper as he started to form a hard-on in his diaper.

"It's time to get sexy, and it's time to get my mind off of these Zombies." Shawn said as he got onto the bed and began humpies.

"Ohhhhhhh..." Shawn moaned out loudly in delight.

"Who knew the bed would be a good partner...?" Shawn asked himself.

"Zombies have nothing on this shit, this rules!" Shawn said because he was enjoying it.

"It feels like you are here Jasmine!" Shawn said as if he were talking to Jasmine as he placed his hand inside of his diaper and stroked his dick while humping his diaper.

"She is gonna humpies so good when we did during the reunion!" Shawn said to himself as well as he was enjoying it.

"Ohhhhh, getting stronger!" Shawn said to himself as he wnet harder with the humping.

"Baby getting weally stwong!" Shawn said also.

"Gotta man and baby up!" Shawn said as he went faster and harder this time as he was enjoying it.

"The diapers are an important pawt of my Zombie Fighting, so I gotta be stwong in diapers! Well that and I wuv Diaper Sex with Jasmine!" Shawn said as he went even harder and faster before he felt something funny from his groin.

"Come on..." Shawn groaned out before he even went harder and faster.

"Baba ga gi goo, baby gonna make it!" Shawn said before his explosion was about to happen.

"GONNA BE STWONG WHEN I CUMSIES IN MY DIAPERS!" Shawn groaned and screamed out as his orgasm was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shawn screamed out as he came all over his diaper and then he collapsed and started to suck his thumb.

"Baby Shawn so dirty and stwong." Shawn said to himself before he changed his diaper.

"That's tons better." Shawn said before he grabbed his stuffed animal named Rick and it was a Teddy Bear as he cuddled it before he took his pacifier inside of his mouth and fell sound asleep.

 **THE NEXT PERSON IS...Dakota Milton.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	25. Dakota

Dakota's Private Movie

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter, Dakota is alone as Sam is at the gaming convention in California as Dakota makes a private and intimate movie. ENJOY!**

Dakota Milton who is a daugter of a really wealthy man, her father Michael Dakota owns Dakota Hotels which is the second biggest hotel chain in the whole world and he has $63.5 Billion while Dakota has $45 Million in her bank which she bought herself a really classy mansion in Hamilton, Ontario after Total Drama Babies ended as she and Sam got married and moved there together where Sam runs a videogame empire called "Redemption Games" as he was off San Diego, California for the Gaming Convention aka E3 as Dakota was all alone.

"Ahhhh." Dakota sighed as she was all alone in their room which Dakota converted into a nursery after TDB ended.

"Sam is gone at the Gaming Convention in California...and I miss him..." Dakota said to herself before she walked to her drawers.

"At least I have my necessities with me." Dakota said to herself as she thought about it.

"Time to bring them out." Dakota said to herself before she went to the drawers, grabbed a few of her things, and her video camera.

"Okay let's check it out." Dakota said before she made a mental checklist.

"Video Camera check...pink dildo check..." Dakota said to herself.

"Is there something that I'm forgetting?" Dakota said as she was thinking.

"Yep!" Dakota sad before she went to her drawer and got out her diaper, and her pacifier necklace.

"Diapers, and my paci-necklace...check and check." Dakota said before she took off her pink denim pants and she diapered herself up in her ABU Diaper as it had a Pink Base color with Star Tapings like she was a Hollywood star.

"It's showtime." Dakota said as she grabbed her sleepwear and put it on over her diaper before she started the movie.

"Hi, it's me Dakota Milton, no longer a mutant." Dakota said to the camera.

"Total Drama was an interesting experience, but the best one ever was Total Drama Babies, it really boosted my self-esteem, intimacy, and more...plus it was sexy for someone like me." Dakota said to the camera.

"This video is not only for the world to see but it's also for Sam...I hope you enjoy it while you're gone, especially that I'm a bad-bad baby girl who deserves to be pleasured as punishment." Dakota said to the camera as she put some sexy music on to start the stripping and she took off her Pajama Top and her Pajama shorts revealing her pink bra and her diaper.

"You like this huh, well you are going to love it when I get dirty with this toy as I will make wots of Cumsies in this movie." Dakota said as she grabbed the pink dildo and began using it.

"OHHHHHH..." Dakota moaned out in delight.

"Just pwetend Sam's wubbing you with a joystick." Dakota said to herself in baby-talk.

"OHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dakota moaned out while she was groping her chest as she was enjoying it.

"I AM SUCH A BAD GIRL! I NEED THIS PUNISHMENT! SO MUCH FUN! BABY GIRL NEEDS THIS!" Dakota screamed out enjoying the toy up and down her area.

"So...Sososososo dirty!" Dakota said as she stopped using it and started to rub her crotch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dakota moaned out and she rubbed even harder as she started to pee in her diaper a little bit as she stpped rubbing.

"Ahhhhh." Dakota sighed in relief as she kept peeing like she was a river.

"This feels so good in my diaper." Dakota said as she kept on peeing and peeing until she stopped and her diaper was super wet, as she resumed rubbing herself off harder and harder.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHH...!" Dakota moaned out as she was loving it.

"MY DIAPER FEELS SO WET! THIS PWEASURE IS SO MUCH FUN! ESPECIALLY ON MY COOCHIE!" Dakota shouted and screamed out in such delight as she grabbed her dildo and started to use it again along with fingering herself as she was squealing full of joy.

"Baby gonna make it! BABY GONNA MAKE TONS OF WHITE CUMSIES!" Dakota shouted before it happens.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dakota screamed out and she unleashed her inner Dakotazoid as she climaxed inside of her area, her toy, on her fingers, and on her diapers.

"Ahhhh." Dakota sighed as she started to pant.

"That was fun, I hope everyone especially my Sammy-Bear, enjoyed the Movie, gotta go bye bye...I need to changey." Dakota said to the camera and blew a kiss on it before she turned it off and changed her diaper before she grabbed her stuffed puppy named "Paris" as she got her sleeping mask and her pacifier.

"Ahhhhh, that was so great, it's naptime for me." Dakota said to herself before she began to take a nap.

 **That was a good homemade movie, next person is...Mike.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	26. Mike

Mike getting ready, diapered style.

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter Mike gets dressed and ready for his girlfriend Zoey as she is coming over to his house. Mike must be ready in time, will he get ready? ENJOY!**

Mike the man who used to have multiple personalities is getting ready to have his girlfriend Zoey over as he is relaxing a bit in his pajamas and he was waking up from a nap as he was laying on his bed then he yawned.

"Alright...time to prepare for when Zoey comes over tonight." Mike said as he took off his Pajamas, and underwear as he switched his room from a normal bedroom to a nursery as his date wih Zoey was a AB/DL themed date also known as a playdate and he was nude for a second.

"Time to get diapered up." Mike said as he powdered his crotch, grabbed one of his diapers and put it on before he grabbed a baby shirt which was aqua blue, and it had a logo of the Italian flag representing his Italian heritage as he also got his pacifier necklace and his iPhone.

"I love Zoey more than anything in the whole world...and she looked so sexy in that diaper of hers." Mike said said as he got out a photograph of her posing on her fashion diaper during the modeling episode of TDB called "Sexiest Babies Alive" as he got a naughty idea as his diaper formed a bulge in his crotch.

"Ohhh, Zoey." Mike shuddered and moaned as he started to rub his diapered bulge slowly and softly.

"I'm gonna pleasure myself to the sexy photo." Mike said as he grabbed it, placed it below him and resumed rubbing his diapered area and his bulge got even a bit bigger.

"Ahhhhhhh..." Mike moaned out with pleasure and delight as he took out his iPhone.

"Gonna take a picture." Mike said as he took a picture of his bulge, and then he took a picture of his 9-inch hard salami and sent both of them with a text.

 _ **Zoey, I hope you love these pics babe...hope it gets you excited for tonight.**_

"Oh God, Oh God, OH GOOOOOOOOD!" Mike moaned out before he grabbed his hard-on out and began to stroke it really fast.

"Baby needs paci." Mike said before he placed his pacifier in his mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMM...!" Mike moaned out in delight as he placed his hard-on back inside of his diaper as he spit out his pacifier as it was covered with his drool.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES ALL OVER THIS PICTURE!" Mike screamed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed as he climaxed all over Zoey's sexy diaper picture as he shot massive loads all over the picture, as he finished climaxing inside of his diaper then he collapsed on the bed.

"Ohhhh, I need to changey." Mike said to himself before he changed his diaper and then he resumed getting ready for Zoey as he brushed his hair, teeth, and he put on some pants to obviously cover up the diaper.

"Ahhh." Mike sighed.

"I hope Zoey likes the photos." Mike said to himself.

 **AWWWWWW! How was that folks? Zoey is next! READ AND REVIEW!**


	27. Zoey

Zoey's way of getting ready for Mike.

 **Disclaimer: This is Zoey's version of what happened last chapter. ENJOY!**

Zoey was already dressed in her clothes which was a short Red Dress, Blue Fishnet Stockings, and Lavender Thigh High Boots, while wearing her retro diner themed diaper as well as she was looking at a few pictures of Mike as she was moving in with him in a month, and she was blushing heavily because she picked up a picture of Mike sporting his diaper as she got a text from Mike as it was the two sexy diaper pics from the previous chapter.

"Wow, he is so gorgeous and that baba is huge." Zoey said as she grabbed out her cell phone out, took off her dress, and took a picture of her sporting her blue bra covering up her 32B Cup Breasts, and sent it to Mike but not without a text of her own.

 _ **Hey sexy, you looked like a work of art, I hope you like this pic.**_

Then Zoey felt horny as she started to pleasure herself by rubbing herself and rubbing her diapered crotch.

"Ahhhhh, you look super hot." Zoey said in such delight.

Mike meanwhile was watching TV as his phone vibrated and lit up.

"What's this?" Mike said as he got the pic.

"Oooh..." Mike said to himself as he liked it aleady.

"Better reply." Zoey said in anticipation as her phone vibrated as she grabbed it and saw the text.

 _ **You look super sexy, can't wait to make love with you in diapers tonight sweetie, love you.**_

Zoey then rubbed herself off even harder and harder.

"GOO GOO GAA GII! GONNA CUMSIES!" Zoey shouted as she was near her explosion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey screamed out as she came in her diaper and she started to pant regaining her energy.

"That was so awesome, need to changey though." Zoey said as she changed her diaper.

"That's better." Zoey said as she got redressed and dialed Mike's phone number on her phone and he answered.

"Hey Zoey." Mike said to her.

"Hi Mike, I loved your pictures...I pleasured myself, and thankies for saying that I looked super sexy, I'll be there in about 20 minutes." Zoey said to him.

"Awesome sweetie, can't wait." Mike said as they hung up, and Zoey looked at her luggage which had her diapers, her plushies, and her pacifier as she put her dress back on.

"I'm ready for a wonderful date, which will turn into a romantic weekend." Zoey said before she left her room.

 **AWESOME HUH? Those two chapters are dedicated to Hellflores.**

 **Next chapter has Blaineley!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	28. Blaineley

Blaineley's gift to DJ.

 **Disclaimer: This chapter is a preview of a new DJ/Blaineley fanfic called "Fresh Beginnings" which will be released as soon as late April or early May. In this chapter Blaineley is planning on giving DJ a sexy video for his birthday. ENJOY!**

DJ and Blaineley began dating each other during Total Drama Babies and they soon started to live together as Blaineley moved to Toronto to live with DJ, anyway...it was 2 weeks before DJ's 22nd Birthday as Blaineley had pretty much so everything covered well, except for one thing...and thankfully DJ was out working out at a gym just a few minutes away from their house.

"It's lonely without DJ." Blaineley said to herself as she went to their nursery as it had a stripper's pole and she grabbed a sexy costume for Blaineley to use as she had the perfect one, and it was a naughty school girl uniform as she grabbed her pacifier, her red dildo, and she even grabbed a video camera.

"I have the most brilliant idea." Blaineley said to herself before she took off her baby shirt revealing her bra covering her 36DDD Breasts, before she puts on her school girl uniform which included a white shirt, a red plaid shirt, white stockings, and red heels as she looked in front of the mirror.

"Man, I look hot...like a bad school-girl who is a bad, bad, baby girl." Blaineley said to herself before she went to the stereo and got out "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard as she went to the stripper's pole and turned the camera on.

"Hi DJ Bear...happy birthday, I hope everything is going perfectly to plan...this is the best present of all, because DJ, I want to have diaper sex with you, I want you to take this naughty school girl, and punish me...I've been a very bad girl." Blaineley said to the camera.

"Showtime." Blaineley said before she turned on the song and began to do some sexy pole dances, and sexy swings around the pole before she began to strip off her clothes by starting with her heels, then working with her shirt and her skirt thus now she was sporting her diaper, stockings and her bra.

"You like that huh DJ?" Blaineley asked the camera.

"Good...I hope you take your hard Jamaican Dicky out and enjoy this vewy sexy show." Blaineley said as she grabbed her dildo as it was 9 inches long and 5 inches thick.

"Me got a fun toy, that means me can make wots and wots of Cumsies, especially in my diaper." Blaineley said before she began using it.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Blaineley started to moan out in soft pleasure before she increased it by adding it rubbing her chest for a second before adding her fingers to her area.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! BIA BA GOO GAA GII! SO MUCH FUN!" Blaineley moaned and said in baby talk as she put her pacifier in her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Blaineley moaned as she went faster and harder on the double pleasure from her toy and the fingers as well.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Blaineley moaned out as she spit out the pacifier and it was covered with drool.

"DJ...imagine this toy as your super hawd dicky." Blaineley said as she placed the dildo inside of her mouth pretending to suck on it like she was actually giving DJ a BJ.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Blaineley muffled and moaned out as she sucked on it until she deepthroated on it and deep drooled on it as she took ot out of her mouth and it was covered in her own drool.

"I'm such a bad baby girl, why don't you keep on pleasuring yourself for just another minute as I now rub myself to end the video." Blaineley said as she began rubbing the outside of her diaper where her area as she was near her climax.

"GOO GAA! ME GONNA CUMSIES! ME ABOUT TO CUMSIES WIGHT NOW!" Blaineley shouted out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES! YES! YEEEEAHHHHHHHH!" Blaineley screamed out as she came inside of her diaper and she panted a bit as she placed her finger on her area and got some of her white juice and licked it.

"Mmmm, cweamy...happy birthday DJ." Blaineley said before she turned off the camera, changed her diaper, turned off the music, and puts her baby shirt back on as she went back to the living room and decided to take a nap before DJ returned...plus she saved the video on a hard drive and gave it to him, what happened afterwards, you'll have to findout.

 **WOW!**

 **AWESOME GIFT FOR DJ HUH?**

 **NEXT PERSON IS...KITTY!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	29. Kitty

Kitty's Selfie Video.

 **Disclaimer: This chapter has Kitty is doing a sexy AB/DL Selfie Video. ENJOY!**

Kitty Brown, the younger sister of Emma, taught her sister how to let loose and have fun in her life after Emma and Jake her ex-boyfriend broke up three years before the Ridonculous Race, and during the Race and during Total Drama Babies they grew and bonded as sisters and friends, and Kitty was on her bed in her bedroom at her house doing Facetime with her sister Emma.

"So sis, I've been popular on Tumblr, and in the ABDL World with my selfies and my blogs." Kitty told Emma.

"That's so awesome sis! You are just having fun with it not rushing into it like you are and because of that and because of Marley helping out with AB/DL resources you have enough to last a long time, I wish I was there to play with you." Emma responded back.

"Same here." Kitty replied back.

"Emma! Come on babe! Are we going to do Diaper Sex or not?" Noah asked her in the background.

"I'll be right there." Emma said back at Noah.

"I gotta go, gotta make love to my sexy hubby." Emma said making Noah blush in the background.

"Bye sis!" Kitty said before they hung up as Kitty placed her hands behind her neck and relaxed and she took a quick nap before she woke up, and grabbed her iPhone and got it on her selfie stick before she pressed record.

"Hi...It's me Kitty, also known as Kit-Kat, and I am going to use one of my toys to give my self some pleasure." Kitty said before she grabbed her diapered area and began pleasuring herself.

"Ohhhhh...!" Kitty moaned out softly at first.

"This video is for Mickey and for Owen...I know Owen has Izzy, but I want both of you two fuck me while wearing diapers." Kitty said to the camera.

"I have a better idea, me, Mckey, Owen, and Izzy in a foursome." Kitty said as she proposed an awesome idea.

"In diapers, you two fuck me while Izzy pleasures herself, then the 4 of us pound each other to oblivion!" Kitty said as she then started to rub her area really hard.

"I hope you Mickey, Owen, and Izzy will be watching this and liking my idea." Kitty said in pleasure.

"Boys, jack-off in your diapers to this video! You two are so cute and horny diaper baby boys!" Kitty said as she began to talk dirty.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER FOR YOU TWO AND FOR IZZY! YES! YEAH! YAH!" Kitty moaned, and squealed out as she was near climax.

"AHHHHH! OH YEAH! MMMMMMMMMM...!" Kitty screamed, moaned and groaned in pleasure and delight as she came inside of her diaper, then she giggled.

"Bye-Bye." Kitty said to the camera before she cut it off and then she sighed, and peed in it.

"Ahhhhhh...baby Kitty wuvs to pee after a good pweasure time." Kitty said in glee and then she took it off and then she changed her diaper.

"That's better, being in a clean diaper." Kitty said to herself before she then sent the video to Mickey, Owen, and Izzy.

"Video is sent and now I sleep." Kitty said as she got under the covers on her bed, grabbed her pacifier, put it on, and fell asleep to wonderful dreams.

 **Sexiest Selfie Video, I have ever seen. Anyway the next person is...Duncan!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	30. Duncan

Duncan's Tape

 **Disclaimer: This is the 30th chapter of "Total Drama Diaper Private Time" and in this one, Duncan is pleasuring himself and recording it on tape to send it to Scarlett. There will be AB/DL Content, Sexual Content, Language, and some CBD Vaping. ENJOY!**

Duncan Brooks was home after work and he was tired but he was a great boyfriend for Sarlett McGrady, the younger sister of Harold McGrady.

Duncan owns a Tattoo Parlor called "One of a Kind" and it was a success and it made him rich and he was living with Scarlett and her birthday was coming up, as he bought her seveal birthday gifts like a membership to the Toronto Museum of Natural History, a Lumosity subscription, several chemistry sets and hid them really well in the basement and then Duncan couldn't find Scarlett and then he dialed her phone number and her phone rang and she answered.

"Hey Duncan, you just got in?" Scarlett asked him.

"Yeah babe. I got you a few more presents today and I couldn't find you anywhere, where are you?" Duncan answered her, then asked her.

"I'm out grocery shopping, I'll be back in about 45 minutes can you take care of yourself until then?" Scarlett asked him.

"Sure thing babe." Duncan said before he grabbed his CBD Vape Pen and began using it.

"How was work?" Scarlett asked her.

"It was good, I had 10 Tattoos to look and expect, then I did 4 more before the end of the day." Duncan answered her.

"Wow, that's a good day...mine was good also I finished a really good book called "David Copperfield" and it was a fantastic book, I finished my model of the Washington Monument, and it made me think of you." Scarlett said as she explained her day.

"Wow, you're day was better than mine, anyway I'm excited about your birthday...I have planned us a dinner for two at the Richmond Station, then afterwards we can have some sexy diaper love-making for your birthday, and I'm your sidekick if that's cool with you Princess?" Duncan said and asked Scarlett making her blush.

"Wow, Duncan that sounds magnificent, I would love that." Scarlett replied.

"Thanks, now I'll see you in less than 45 minutes." Duncan said to Scarlett.

"Bye Duncan." Scarlett replied before they hung up and Duncan then kept using his vape-pen until he stopped and then went to his bedroom, and grabbed his phone.

"Hmmm...I'm thinking that I can send Scarlett a pre-birthday surprise in a form of a sexy video." Duncan said to himself as he placed the phone on the edge of the bed and placed it still on the bed and Duncan began the recording.

"Sup, there is a disclaimer before I start, but Scarlett, happy birthday. Alongside the other presents you will receive tomorrow, I decided to make this sexy video just for you because you introduced me to something that was sexy, fun, and kinky as hell in Diapers, now enjoy the show." Duncan said before he started by taking off his red shoes revealing his black socks with a skull and crossbones on them, and he took off his socks revealing his feet.

"These piggies are cute, but not the main star." Duncan said as he nodded left and right

"Nuh-uh." Duncan said before he took off his black shirt, and his white long sleeve shirt revealing his sexy lean like chest and stomach and he was a set of 4 pack abs and then he loosened his belt, and threw it away.

"You like that huh? These are for when we are in bed babe." Duncan said to the camera before he unzipped his pants and took them off revealing the diaper which was made by ABU as it was white and it had Punk/Heavy Metal Logos.

"So, Happy Birthday Scarlett, I love you so much and it's time that I prove that to you, and there's an extra treat." Duncan said as he took off the frontal section of his diaper revealing his 10-inch hard machine gun.

"Yes Babe, this is hard, just for you." Duncan said before he began stroking it slowly.

"Ahhhhhhhhh...!" Duncan moaned lightly.

"This feels so good and soft! Only if you were pleasuring me, it would be so beter." Duncan said before he began stroking it really hard.

"Ohhhhhhh! Yeah!" Duncan moaned as he used his other hand to rub the diaper to increase the pleasure.

"I feel so bad, and sexy...in a good way." Duncan said to the camera.

"OHHHHHHHH!" he was moaning and drooling.

"Baby Duncey wuvs you so much, Scarlett." Duncan said as he began speaking in baby talk.

"Big Boy Duncan wants to give you a kiss." Duncan said as he blew a kiss sexually before he resumed stroking his machine gun.

"Baby make Cumsies for you on your birthday, baby feel super sexy for you sexy genius." Duncan said as he kept it up.

"And baby make humpies for you." Duncan said before he began playing with one of his baby toys for a second.

"Goo goo gaa gaa." Duncan said in baby talk before he stopped stroking his hard-on and then he grabbed a pillow.

"Baby Duncey makes humpies for you." Duncan said as he began humping the pillow.

"OHHHH! I LOVE HUMPIES IN MY DIAPER! I LOVE RUBBING MY DIAPERED MACHINE GUN!" Duncan passionately shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Duncan moaned in delight as he was stroking his machine gun with one hand and using the other to keep balance.

"I AM SO HOWNY FOR YOU! I WUV YOU WEARING DIAPERS! IT TURNS ME ON!" Duncan said in baby talk.

"I wuv you so much!" Duncan said as he pretended to kiss Scarlett and then he stopped stroking it as he got his pacifier-gag.

"Here is the grande finale, the part that makes it really fun." Duncan said before he placed the pacifier-gag inside of his mouth before he resumed.

"MMMMMmmmmm...MMMMMMM!" Duncan moaned out in pleasure.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Duncan moaned even louder as he was near climax and he spits out his pacifier-gag.

"I'M ABOUT TO SHOOT MY LOAD ALL OVER! I'M GONNA CUMSIES! YES! YEEEEES AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!" Duncan shouted out before the finale started.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Duncan screamed and he came all over the bed, the sheets, and even came inside of his diaper and he panted.

"Now that rocked." Duncan said as he rubbed his diapered bulge before he got some of his white milky on it.

"I'm not normally the one who would taste his own Cum, but what the heck." Duncan said as he licked it.

"Mmmmm, creamy." Duncan said to himself.

"I gotta go change now enjoy yourself on your big day, and this show was a preview of things to cum later when we get it on." Duncan said as he turned off the camera and sent it to Scarlett before he cleaned up, and changed his diaper before he put his favorite TV Show on called "Last Man Standing" and resumed vaping away on his CBD Vape Pen.

"I'm gonna get used to this lifestyle." Duncan said before he placed the vape pen down and rested on the couch to take a quick nap before Scarlett got home.

 **DAMN! That was a good show from Duncan.**

 **Next person is...Scarlett!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	31. Scarlett

**Scarlett's Padded Experiment.**

 **Disclaimer: This is chapter has Scarlett returning the favor the same night. This is my first attempt at doing fan-fiction since my house burned down two nights ago, and one final thing...I got a negative review, and I will respond to that at the end of this chapter. ENJOY!**

Scarlett was at the parking lot of the grocery store putting the groceries away and then her phone vibrated and she grabbed his from her purse.

"A video message from Duncan. That's odd." Scarlett said as she finished putting the groceries away and looked at Duncan's video which was him giving himself pleasure in his diaper as an early birthday present, as Scarlett blushed.

"Oh my." Scarlett said to herself.

"Wow." Scarlett said before she started her vehicle, and she drove home back to where she and Duncan were living together.

"I'm home!" Scarlett said to him.

"Welcome home princess." Duncan said to her before he opened the door and they kissed as he was now sprting his shorts and a shirt.

"I saw the video you sent me, it was fascinating and very...very arousing." Scarlett told him.

"Thanks darling." Duncan said to her before they kissed.

"Anyway, I am going to conduct an experiment in the basement, and it'll be an hour before I'm done." Scarlett said to him.

"Sounds like good, we can have tacos for dinner tonight...sounds good?" Duncan asked her.

"Sure thing Duncan, got to experiment." Scalrett said as she grabbed her video camera and she went down stairs into the basement where there was a large nursery and it was a sex room, then she took off her skirt revealing her diaper as now she was only wearing her yellow Sweater also, her white stockings, and she had her bun in her hair still, for now at least.

"Time for me to make a sexy experiment happen." Scarlett said to herself before she pressed record to start it off.

"Hello Duncan Brooks, I saw your video and I would like to say Thank You for such a wonderful, fascinating, and arousing clip. It turns me on that my boyfriend would do something like that, and now it is my turn to see how I pleasure myself in diapers." Scarlett said to the camera before she began.

"I normally take off my clothes, except for my diaper before I begin." Scarlett said before she took off her sweater revealing a yellow shirt under it and it has a pink brain and it said "Smart Baby Girl" and then she took off her shoes, and stockings.

"You see this Duncan, I'm wearing a sexy baby shirt, shows that I am a sexy adult baby genius." Scarlett said to the camera as she were talking to Duncan.

"You like this? Good...now I'm getting my best stuff." Scarlett said as she then grabbed out a few items like some arousal cream, a pacifier-gag, a dildo, and even a hitatchi magic wand.

"I would get more Fetish Equipment but I don't feel like going overboard, like I did back on the island." Scarlett said as she took the frontal of her diaper off and placed some arousal cream on her area before she began to pleasure herself by rubbing her area.

"Ohhhh, as you can see...the experiment is now underway, now watch, learn, and enjoy." Scarlett said as she resumed.

"Ohhhh, it feels like you are doing this to me." Scarlett said as she then grabbed her paci-gag.

"I'm going to place this in my mouth." Scarlett said as she placed it in her mouth and then resumed rubbing herself.

"MMMMMM!" Scarlett muffled and moaned while she was heavily blushing away.

"Mmmmm...Mmmm..." Scarlett moaned away in pleasure until she spit the paci-gag out of her mouth.

"Goo gii gaa." Scarlett said in baby talk.

"God, you are such a hottie Duncan." Scarlett said while she continued to pleasure herself.

"I'm a bad baby, diapers are sexy and fun, as an experiment, a sexual fetish, and as a recreational activity." Scarlett said before she began to use a dildo to penetrate herself even harder and faster on the already wet, and lubricated area.

"Ahhhhhhhh! I LOVE THIS PLEASURE! PLEASURING YOURSELF CAN BE AND IT IS WONDERFUL! ESPECIALLY IN DIAPERS! OHHHH!" Scarlett delightfully moaned and screamed out.

"SO...MUCH...FUN!" Scarlett screamed with such constant glee as now she was starting to sweat profusely.

"This is experiment is making me perspire." Scarlett said before she then undid the bun in her hair letting her orange hair flow freely as she took off her shirt revealing her white lacy bra covering up her 32 B-Cup sized chest.

"You like them huh?" Scarlett said on camera before she kept using her toy as a eruption was about to happen.

"I'm about to Cumsies! I'm about to blast in my diaper!" Scarlett shouted out as the climax was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scarlett screamed out in delight and she came all over the dildo and all over her diaper.

"I declare this experiment a sucess." Scarlett said as she turnd the camera off, changed herself and got her clothes back on before she went back to Duncan.

 **This experiment was pretty good.**

 **But I would like to respond to a reviewer named "Lumiere de Venise" who said that I have problems.**

 **If you mean by I have a mother dying of stage 4 Lung and Brain Cancer, and that my house was on fire, then yes I have problems.**

 **But if you are talking about me liking Diapers? Then I do not think it's a problem, anyone can have any damn kooky or kinky sexual preferences they want.**

 **Anyway, my commenters are not spammers, they are friends that don't judge unlike you.**

 **If you even had the guts to try and get to know be before you judged me, I do not normally have grammatical problems, the spelling 'problems are there' for a purpose to make the AB/DL real and sexy at the same time. End of story.**

 **Next person is my OC Marley Wilson!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	32. Marley

Marley's birthday present to Scott

 **Disclaimer: This chapter, my OC Marley Wilson will be giving a very sexy birthday present to her fiancee Scott Wilson. This takes place after Bringing All The Girls IV, and The Best Present Ever...ENJOY!**

It was 5 Months after Marley's 20th Birthday as it was a day before Scott Callaway's 21st Birthday, and Marley just wrapped up setting up the kitchen and main room with birthday decorations.

"Well Scotty is going to love this." Marley said to herself as the decorations were lumberjack themed.

"Marley, sweetheart, I love the decorations, tomorrow's birthday is going to be so fun." Scott said to Marley.

"Yeah, you know...I gotta one more present to make." Marley said to him.

"What is it?" Scott asked her.

"Nice try. You have to wait until tomorrow, I'll be right back sweetie." Marley said to Scott before she went up to their room, and grabbed a video camera and set it up.

"Well Scotty...I hope you wuv this present." Marley said before she locked the door and began to record.

"Hi Scott, let me be the first person to tell you Happy Birthday my sexy birthday boy." Marley said in front of the camera.

"I am returning the favor for what you did for my birthday five months ago, and now it's time." Marley said as she began the stripping by turning on "Tonight" by John Legend ft. Ludacris as she took off her shoes, and socks.

"Ya like these piggies, they are not the main star." Marley said.

"I have decided to show you something even better." Marley said before she loosened the belt on her jeans, then she took off her shirt showing off her bra covering up her C-Cup breasts.

"You like my girls huh? Well, you can do what you want with them tomorrow Birthday Boy." Marley said before she unzipped her pants, rolled them down to her feet revealing her diaper which made her sexy 35 inch ass look wonderful in them.

"Well, well." Marley said as she rubbed her diaper.

"Pwetty isn't it Scotty-Bear?" Marley said to the camera.

"This diaper here, is all softies for you...and my butt is snuggly in this diaper." Marley said before she turned off the music as she began to rub herself softly.

"Get your hawd dicky out Scotty and start playing with it." Marley said as she was giving Scott instructions to jerk himself.

"Ohhhhh, this feels so sexy." Marley said as she softly groped her chest still covered by her bra.

"Mmmmmmmm...I wuv you so much Scotty." Marley said as she began to drool a bit.

"Ohhhhhhh...Ohhhhhhhh!" Marley moaned out in delight and she kept on rubbing and plesuring herself.

"Baby feel sexy, slutty, and dirty." Marley said as she continued rubbing until she got an idea as she got out a dildo.

"See this? Baby Marley pwetend this is your hawd dicky." Marley said to herself on camera before she began sucking on it.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" Marley moaned as she pretended to give the dildo a BJ, before she resumed fingering herself as she drooled so much that it covered the toy.

"Awww, I dwooled all ovew the toy! But that's okay." Marley said before she resumed fingering herself.

"OHHHHHHH! SCOTT! THIS IS SO HOT! IT FEELS LIKE YOU ARE FUCKING ME! AHHHHHH!" Marley kept moaning and screaming in pleasure.

"Oh god, I'm such a sexy and swutty baby." Marley said.

"Baby feel sexy, and baby feel wet." Marley said also before she began to pee a little bit.

"Oh, yeah. My diaper feels so wet, soft, and so comfy." Marley said before she kept peeing until she finished, she felt her diapered area as it was super wet.

"That felt so good, now I need to resume wubbing my diapered pussy." Marley said to the camera before she began doing so.

"It especially feels good when, Marley, the bad baby girl pee wubby into my pwivate pawts." Marley spoke seductively in baby talk, before she found another dildo.

"Scotty, I found another toy." Marley said to the camera.

"Now, I can use it to make wots and wots of cumsies!" Marley said as she began to use it.

"Ohhhhhhh! Ooooooh!" Marley moaned out loudly.

"I am such a bad, and naughty baby girl." Marley said as she talked dirty to herself.

"Baby give dildo a sexy kissy." Marley said to the camera before she drooled on it and began to kiss the sex toy.

"This feels weally good, it's like you are fucking me!" Marley said before she began to moan.

"Ahhhhhhhhh...!" Marley moaned softly with passion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marley moaned out even louder with a mix of passion, and euphoria as she began to drool.

"Scotty Bear, keep pleasuring yourself! This better make you feel howny on your biwthday!" Marley said as well.

"It feels so hot to fuck me up!" Marley said to the camera and she felt something was close.

"Cumsies time is cwose. You gonna Cumsies Scotty-Boo?" Marley said into the camera as she was near climax.

"Good, because I'm about to Cumsies as well!" Marley said before she then stopped talking to focus on her climax as she groped one of her breasts while moaning louder, and louder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marley moaned and screamed out as she came all over her diaper, and her sex toy and she panted, and cooed before she gave a sexy smile at the camera.

"That was tons of fun." Marley said to the camera.

"I hope you loved, and enjoyed every second of the show, Scotty." Marley said as she blew a kiss to the camera.

"Happy Birthday." Marley said as she turned off the camera and downloaded it on her phone, before she changed her diaper and got redressed.

"Scotty, come to bed...I'm sleepy." Marley said to Scott.

"Okay babe." Scott replied as he followed Marley to bed.

 **THAT WAS A GOOD SURPRISE! ANYWAY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS...COURTNEY!**

 **LISTEN, I KNOW I DID A GWEN AND COURTNEY CHAPTER BUT THIS IS DIFFERENT, COURTNEY IS GONNA THINK HORNY AND SEXY THOUGHTS OF HER GIRLFRIEND GWEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	33. Courtney

Courtney's sexy video for Gwen.

 **Disclaimer: I know Courtney already had a chapter, but technically it was her and Gwen together, now it's just Courtney by herself. ENJOY!**

It was a cool Thursday Night, when Gwen finished packing her suitcase as she was going away on a trip to visit her friend Cameron Corduroy-Wilkins as he won the 2017 Young Canadian Inventor's Prize and his invention was a medicine pill that can cure anything from a cold, to Cancer, and more.

"Gwen, it sucks that Mike and Zoey couldn't make it to the ceremony." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I know, but Zoey is in her third trimester and when that happens you cannot fly in the plane in the third trimester, remember when I was pregnant with Maybelle?" Gwen replied back, and asked Courtney.

"Yeah, sucks we couldn't go back to London and experience it without Duncan ruining everything." Courtney answered Gwen.

"I know, but we forgave him, and we need to 'Let it Go' didn't mean to go Elsa from Frozen on you." Gwen responded back.

"True, and Frozen is so 2013, the only thing I'm looking forward to when you get back, is this weekend when we finally get to see My Little Pony: The Movie on Imax." Courtney said as they kissed.

"I love you, and I will miss you." Gwen said to Courtney as she was walking to the door.

"I love you too, and I will miss you as well." Courtney said before they kissed again.

"Call me as soon as you arrive in Calgary okay?" Courtney asked her.

"Okay Court, Maybelle is with Trent for the week and I'll be back in 3 days. Bye!" Gwen said before she left in her 2012 Toyota Camry and drove towards Calgary, Alberta where the young inventor's convention was as Courtney already sighed sadly.

"I miss her already." Courtney said to herself before she got onto the couch in the living room, put some My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on Netflix, and she took off gray sweater, and her dark green Capri Pants revealing her white dress shirt and her diaper as she grabbed a blanket and fell asleep to take a quick power nap before she woke up and noticed that her diaper was wet.

"Hmmm, my diaper is wet. I should changey." Courtney said to herself before she got up, and went to the changing table, grabbed some wipes, and a fresh clean diaper before she took off the wet one and then she wiped herself before she puts a fresh diaper on herself.

"That's better. Now, what can I do to make Gwen miss me more?" Courtney said to herself before she started to think about it, and she thought of the perfect thing she could send to Gwen.

"Ah-Ha! I know the perfect thing I can send to Gwen." Courtney said before she grabbed her smartphone, went to her and Gwen's room, grabbed a short black dress, and did her hair in a pony-tail like Twilight Sparkle in Equestria Girls as she puts the dress on over her diaper and grabbed her phone, went to the camera function, and began recording away.

"Hi Gwenny, I just wanted to say that I wuv you, and I miss you, your touch…and the way you make this." Courtney said seductively before she took off her dress revealing her diaper, and her 35 DD chest covered up by her light pink bra.

"So… Sexy." Courtney said to the camera also before she put the dress back on and she went to the bed and started crawling, she then lifted up her dress before she finally took it off, and threw it away before she started to show her diapered ass to the camera.

"You like that huh? You like my diapered ass?" Courtney said in a sexual tone before she did some minor twerking.

"Oooooh, I'm glad you do Gwen." Courtney said before she resumed shaking her backpack.

"Ohhh." Courtney moaned softly before she turned her whole body over and began to rub the inside of her diaper, feeling her pink, and already wet area.

"I am so turned on." Courtney said while rubbing herself softly feeling the crinkling of her diaper as she then began rubbing the diaper on her area.

"Ohhhhhhhh…!" Courtney moaned out delightfully as she began to drool a bit before she grabbed her pacifier gag, and placed it inside of her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Courtney moaned/muffled under the pacifier-gag and she was loving the pleasure as she placed one finger inside of her hot, and wet area and it was starting to form like a river, and she used the other hand to grope her breasts and rub on her diaper.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Courtney moaned/muffled out once more before she spits out the gag and prevented a premature climax doing a tease.

"Awwww, what's wrong? I didn't cumsies like you wanted? Don't worry Gwenny, it'll happen soon enough sweetie." Courtney said with a cute tone in her voice before she crawled on her hands and knees like a baby and got down on her back and resumed rubbing herself again.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney moaned out again before she found a Hitachi Magic Wand and plugged it in.

"I found the most magical toy ever in the Hitachi Magic Wand so now Gwenny I can make wots of Cumsies in my diaper." Courtney said before she turned it on, as it vibrated and then she resumed rubbing her wet area and then she got the vibrating toy on her diaper as she was using her other hand to grope her boobs.

"Ohhh, my boobies are so sexy and so squishy, like my diaper is!" Courtney moaned and said in delight.

"This feels so hot, so fantastic, so euphoric like you and I are making love." Courtney said as she then began to rub her crotch even harder and faster.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SO SEXY! GOO GAA! SEXY BABY!" Courtney said as she kept it up until her climax was about to happen.

"GOO GOO GAA GAA! I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER GWENNY! I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER FOR YOU GWEN!" Courtney screamed out in baby talk before it happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHH, GWEEEEEEN!" Courtney screamed out as she climaxed over her diaper and her fingers as she turned off the toy, then she started to pant a bit to regain her breath as she had her Cumsies on her fingers and hand.

"Let's see how I taste." Courtney said before she licked it.

"Mmmm…cweamy and yummy just wike you said." Courtney said as she wiped the rest of it off with a towel.

"I hope you enjoyed this video Gwen, I wuv you so much." Courtney said before she blew a kiss to the camera.

"I gotta give myself a changey now, night-night my beautiful wife, I love you." Courtney said before she turned the camera off on her phone, cleaned herself up before she changed her diaper, then she sent the video to Gwen's phone before she got dressed for bed in her diaper, and her sleep shirt which was of Twilight Sparkle sleeping while wearing her night cap.

"I hope she enjoys it." Courtney said to herself before she got into their bed which she made into a crib and she got her pacifier, her blanket, and her plush frog named "Diana", all before she got her sleeping mask also before she fell sound asleep.

 **AWWWWW! How was that? Wasn't that sexy and adorable?**

 **Next chapter is obviously going to be Gwen's turn as she gets a turn doing a solo.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	34. Gwen

Gwen's response.

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter of TDDPT, Gwen responds back with a video of her own. But before I start, I respond to several reviews of "The Best Birthday Ever" which obviously received some outcry from members of Critics United. First off, I appreciate your concerns CU, anyway…I was just showing off my creative talents, I apologize for making people angry, anyway, I'm deleted "The Best Birthday Ever" it wasn't an easy decision but I had to do it. On with the story.**

Gwen finally put Maybelle to bed for the night, as she was a bit sleepy but she took a look at her phone and saw a message from Courtney.

"Huh? I called her as soon as I got in and we chatted for a good bit, and I just hung up 10 minutes ago." Gwen in her head before she scrolled down before she saw the video as she was wearing her pajamas.

"Oooooh, this is cute and sexy from my sexy wife. Good job Court." Gwen said to herself before she went to the camera on her phone and went into her bed, and began recording.

"Hi Courtney, and I loved your video, you looked so awesome, you looked cute, and sexy." Gwen said to the camera.

"Now, I miss you even more my wittle C.I.T, my sexy diaper wife." Gwen said as she blew a kiss to the camera before she took off her pajama pants, revealing her midnight blue diaper with black tapings.

"Sexy huh?" Gwen said to the camera before she took off her shirt revealing her black bra covering up her 35C Breasts as she also had a curvaceous waist.

"You like this body huh?" Gwen asked the camera before she got down on her back and began to rub her diapered area with her fingers.

"Ohh…this feels so sexy." Gwen moaned softly at first as she even touched her own chest for a second before she resumed to rub and finger her diapered area.

"Ahhhh! YEAH!" Gwen screamed out as she squealed like a bat.

"Court, sweetie. As you can see, fingers are so sexy to put in my coochie! It increases the chance of me making Cumsies in my diaper!" Gwen said with pleasure and delight.

"Ohhhh! Courtney, you are so hot! You have such a great body, you can make anything look like you are some magical sex Goddess." Gwen moaned out softly before she spoke out as she went harder with the rubbing and fingering.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM SO SEXY FOR YOU! I WUV YOU SO MUCH!" Gwen shouted with glee.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen kept moaning as she then grabbed her pacifier and sucked on it, as she drooled on it also before she grabbed a Hitachi Magic Wand and began using it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Gwen muffled before she spits out her pacifier.

"That's so much better!" Gwen said before she began to do humpies on the magic wand.

"Ohhhh! Ohhhh…Oooooh…!" Gwen moaned in pleasure and delight as she even spanked her sexy Goth booty.

"Ahhhh…! Mmmmm…!" Gwen moaned softly as she was now going at a minor quick pace before she picked up and went faster.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! IT FEELS LIKE YOU ARE DOING THIS WITH ME! IT FEELS LIKE YOU ARE GRINDING YOUR DIAPER WITH ME RIGHT NOW! IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD ON MY PUSSY!" Gwen shouted out so loud that birds heard it before she stopped humping it and then went back to lying on her back and then rubbing the wand all over her area.

"Ooooooooh!" Gwen moaned out as she was starting to blush and sweat.

"I'm close!" Gwen said as she kept it up.

"Goo Goo Gaa Gaa! I'm going to Cumsies in my Diaper Courtney!" Gwen proclaimed until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN MY SEXY DIAPER!" Gwen shouted as it was officially time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen moaned and screamed as the climax lasted a good few minutes while she shot her stuff out of her area, and all over the diaper as she panted and then she kissed the lens of the camera for good measure.

"I wuv you Courtney, you are the best. I hope this movie will make you think about me until I get home and when we do…there'll be a full night of romantic, hot, kinky, naughty, and fun diapered love making that we can do from dusk to dawn, by that I mean we'll have diaper sex until the sun comes up. My treat, sounds good? Now let me know, I love you." Gwen said before she turned off the camera and changed her diaper, and puts her PJ's on before she sends the clip to Courtney.

 _ **Meanwhile…back at Courtney and Gwen's house.**_

Courtney's phone vibrated.

"Ugh…it better not be my lawyers…I already terminated them because I'm over this 'my way or I sue you' bullcrap." Courtney said as she woke up and saw that it was Gwen as she sent her video.

"Ooooh, it's my wife." Courtney said as she saw the video.

"I love what I am seeing…and I love her idea…but from Dusk to Dawn, that's all night well into the morning, that is more than 6 hours of diaper sex…Hmm…I like that." Courtney said to herself before she went back to sleep.

 **WOW! AWESOME TAPE! AND SEX FROM DUSK TO DAWN?! It'll be tough, anyway next person is…Sammy!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	35. Sammy

Sammy's Birthday Present for Topher

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter, Sammy is going to work on a sexy Birthday Present for her fiancé Topher. ENJOY!**

It was Friday, a simple Friday afternoon as Topher's Birthday was tomorrow and Sammy was his fiancé and she wanted to give something special and sexy for his birthday, and a sexy video was it, Amy was director as Marley taught Sammy how to do the sexy dancing.

"Marley, I cannot thank you enough for helping me with the dancing." Sammy said to Marley as they were on the phone.

"No problem, and remember just have fun." Marley said to her.

"Okay Marley, will do." Sammy said and they hung up ending the phone call.

"Sammy! Are you ready?!" Amy asked Sammy.

"Yeah sis." Sammy answered her.

"Awesome, besides it sounded kind of fun so after you can I do it for Shane?" Amy replied back and asked Sammy.

"Sure. How come?" Sammy asked.

"Shane's birthday is in a month." Amy answered back.

"Okay." Sammy replied back before Amy was almost done setting up the studio as it was similar to the Bachelorette/Bachelor.

"Let me get ready." Sammy said as she went into their bedroom and looked through the costumes before she went with the naughty catholic school girl outfit.

"I'm ready!" Sammy said as she grabbed a red dildo before she went to the studio.

"Recording in 5…4…3…2…!" Amy counted backwards before she pressed record.

"Hello Topher, and if you are watching this Happy Birthday." Sammy said to the camera.

"Before I begin, I have two questions, have I been a bad girl? And are you wearing your sexy big boy diaper?" Sammy asked the camera and it nodded.

"Good, because I have a surprise for you." Sammy said before she took off her shoes, and her knee-high stockings first.

"You like my little piggies, and my legs, do you?" Sammy asked.

"Well that's not the show, neither are these." Sammy said as she took off her white blouse shirt revealing her red lacy bra covering up her 32-B Cup Size Breasts.

"I know you love my chest but you're wrong." Sammy said before she puts her white blouse shirt back on before she took off her skirt revealing her diaper.

"Here it is, the star of my movie." Sammy said referring to her diaper as the star of the movie.

"You like it, I feel sexy and so comfortable in my diaper, and my butt is even snuggly in them." Sammy said as she did a minor twerk in it.

"I'm going to be a bad baby girl." Sammy said as she began to crawl in them.

"Goo goo goo…" Sammy said as she was crawling until she found her red dildo.

"Ooooh, look at what I found…my favorite toy, now I can make lots of Cumsies for my sexy baby boy." Sammy said before she began using her dildo on her area.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…my dildo is giving my diaper kissies!" Sammy moaned and shouted out as she even made a sexy kissy face.

"OHHHHHH YES! TOPHER! STROKE THAT DIAPERED HARD-ON! THAT TURNS ME ON! GOO GOO SEXY BABY!" Sammy said as she went faster and harder with the toy.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sammy kept moaning and moaning for the next few minutes until it was time.

"Baby Sammy gonna Cumsies…BABY GONNA CUMSIES!" Sammy shouted as she did so, and peed in it.

"Ahhhh, oh my gosh that feels so good." Sammy said as she panted and kissed the dildo.

"Hope you enjoy the movie, Happy Birthday Topher, I wuv you." Sammy said before she blew another kiss and Amy stopped recording.

"And we are clear! That was hot sis." Amy said to Sammy.

"Thankies Amy." Sammy replied back to Amy said they hugged.

"It was also tons of fun, being the director, we need to do this for Topher for next year…a threesome I mean." Amy said to Sammy.

"Sis!" Sammy said back.

"I'm kidding! It'll be a foursome and it'll be for our birthday if that's cool." Amy said to Sammy.

"Cool!" Sammy replied back before they hugged once more and went to bed in their bedroom.

 **THAT WAS HOT!**

 **Next participant is…from the Ridonculous Race, and it is…Jacques.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	36. Jacques

Jacques's surprise for Josee.

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter, Jacques and Josee are engaged as this chapter takes place 3 years after the race, as they just started doing the AB/DL Lifestyle and they like it so far, what will lead up to Jacques pleasuring himself? I don't know. Find out. ENJOY!**

Jacques and Josee are currently engaged to be married as they are living together, anyway Josee wasn't here because she was out shopping for ice-skating gear and other stuff as Jacques was home alone on their bed on the phone with Josee as he was sporting a robe with his diaper under the robe, and it was Gold with Gold Roses as he was also wearing Golden Flippers.

"Are you sure you have everything prepared for my birthday tomorrow?" Josee asked him.

"Mon Amor, of course I am sure. You are going to love it and I have one more surprise coming in tonight." Jacques said as Josee blushed.

"Oooooh…I am excited." Josee said as she was now looking forward to it.

"Josee my skating princess, I love you, and I'm going to let you get back to shopping." Jacques said as he and Josee hung up.

"Well what am I going to do?" Jacques asked himself as he thought of something.

"Perfect." Jacques said to himself as he then grabbed a video camera and set it up as he grabbed some black jeans, and a tank top showing of his muscles and abs.

"Fantastique!" Jacques said as he then started recording.

"Bonjour, mon doux Josee, and this is your final gift, Bon Anniversare." **[1] and [2]** Jacques said to the camera before some sexy music played as he started to strip by taking off his slippers.

"Like my little piggies sweetheart, but guess again as these are not the surprise." Jacques said as he then started to take off his tank top revealing his washboard six pack abs that could even make Josee or any other woman blush and turned on.

"This will be saved for when we are in bed tomorrow my dear." Jacques said before he took off his leather belt, and he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans as he took them off revealing his Golden Diaper and the bulge he formed from doing the sexy strip tease.

"Here is the real star, the grandest diaper you've ever seen." Jacques said to the camera.

"It is Gold with Gold Roses." Jacques said as he began to rub his diaper.

"There is an extra surprise as well." Jacques said before he took off the frontal of his diaper revealing his long and hard 10-inch gold bar.

"Oui, this piece of Golden Delight is hard just for you." [3] Jacques said before he began to stroke his gold bar softly.

"Ohhhhhhh…" Jacques moaned softly.

"This is for you Josee, I hope you are enjoying this sweetie." Jacques said as he then started to stroke it harder and harder.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh…It's getting hawder by the second…No by the millisecond!" Jacques said with pure delight as he was living every bit of pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jacques kept moaning out as he was near his climax.

"Ça Vient! Ça Vient!" [4] Jacques said as he was about to climax but he stopped.

"Not yet…I need to do some humpies as they call it." Jacques said before he grabbed a pillow and began humping it.

"Ohhhhhh, Le Baba Gaa Gaa Goo Goo Gii Gii!" Jacques said as he began speaking a bit of French then he did baby talk as he started to drool as he grabbed his pacifier and began sucking on it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Jacques moaned while sucking on the pacifier as he spits it out as he was now stroking his Gold Bar even harder than before.

"Je Suis Cumsies! Ça Vient! JE SUIS CUMSIES!" [5] Jacques screamed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jacques screamed with his climax as he came all over the bedsheets, and then he finished his climaxing in his diaper as he panted and started to sweat.

"So, hope you enjoyed the show Josee…Happy Birthday." Jacques said as he turned off the camera, and changed his diaper before putting his clothes on texting Josee the video.

"I hope she enjoys it." Jacques said as he started to change the bedsheets.

 **Translations:**

 **[1] Bonjour Mon Doux – Hello My Dear Sweet**

 **[2] Bon Anniversaire – Happy Birthday**

 **[3] Oui – Yeah**

 **[4] Ça Vient! Ça Vient! – It's Coming! It's Coming!**

 **[5] Je Suis Cumsies! Ça Vient! JE SUIS CUMSIES! – I'm Cumsies! It's Coming! I'M CUMSIES!**

 **NOW! How was that?**

 **Next chapter has Miles from The Race getting used to the AB/DL Lifestyle.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	37. Miles

Miles's new lifestyle.

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter, Miles McGrady explores the AB/DL Lifestyle as suggested by her older siblings Harold McGrady V and Scarlett McGrady. What will happen? Let's find out together. ENJOY!**

Miles McGrady was living by herself next to her BFF and fellow vegan Laurie and things were going pretty smooth.

"So, I hear you did something new." Laurie said to Miles.

"I sure did." Miles replied back as they were watching TV.

"What did you do?" Laurie asked her.

"Well, I did a new Total Drama thing with my new brother, the show was called "Total Drama Babies" the show had to do with the cast of Total Drama including Harold and myself going back to the days of infanthood when they were so peaceful." Miles answered and explained to Laurie.

"Wow, sounds cool." Laurie said to her BFF.

"Anyway, I got to get going…it's getting late." Laurie said as she and Miles hugged.

"See you later." Laurie said to Miles.

"Okay." Miles said back as Laurie left and went home and then Miles turned off the TV and went straight towards her room and went straight towards the bed as she took off her jeans.

"Ahhhh, this feels so nice." Miles said to herself as she began to relax on her bed and she began to rub her diaper.

"My diaper is so snuggly and soft." Miles said to herself before she began to pleasure herself by rubbing her diapered crotch.

"Ahhhhhh…! Feels good on my pussy, maybe I can make Cumsies wearing this thing!" Miles said as she began rubbing harder and harder on it until she stopped to pee in it.

"Ohhhh…yes, this feels really good, baby feels so wet." Miles said as she kept on peeing in it, as she peed in it like it was a river until she finished.

"Wow, I really had to pee probably now I can resume wubbing my area." Miles said as she resumed rubbing it as she was more aroused than ever before.

"My diaper feels so wet, it especially feels so good when baby pee into my diaper, and I wubby into my pwivate pawts, it's so hot." Miles said as she kept rubbing her diaper until she crawled and found a green dildo.

"Now I can make wots of Cumsies!" Miles said as she began using it.

"Ohhhhh…Ooooooooooooh!" Miles moaned softly as she kept moaning in pleasure until it was time.

"SO HOT TO FUCK ME UP! NOW I'M GONNA CUMSIES! HERE IT COMES! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miles screamed as she came inside of her wet diaper and she used the toy to make her climax earlier as she panted.

"That was so fascinating, and so sexy." Miles said as she puts the dildo away before she took off her wet and soiled diaper before she puts a fresh one on.

"That's better." Miles said as she grabbed her binkie and fell asleep on her bed.

 **I apologize for it being half-assed if it was half-assed, anyway…that was Miles experiencing the AB/DL thing for the first time!**

 **Next person is…Josee!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	38. Josee

Josee's response.

 **Disclaimer: This chapter has Josee responding back to Jacques's sexy video. ENJOY!**

It was an hour after the video was sent and Josee was wearing her normal clothes as she was also horny like crazy and she is trying her hardest to contain herself, anyway Jacques left to meet with his former skating coach for some catching up as he'll be back in an hour so Josee needs the perfect plan to respond back.

"This is Fantastique!" [1] Josee said as she was proud of Jacques's video.

"His video is a piece of cinema gold, and now I have to respond back." Josee said as she thought about it and got an idea.

"Parfait!" [2] Josee exclaimed out as she got a video camera.

"Maybe I can give him something nice…And wet…" Josee said before she took off her skirt revealing her Golden Diapers which unlike Jacques's have Golden Snowflakes.

"It's time for the show." Josee said as she got on the bed looked right in front of the camera and pressed record.

"First off, merci pour le pwésent." [3] Josee said as she thanked Jacques for the video.

"Secondly, I know that my Birthday isn't until tomorrow and that your birthday isn't for another 4 months, but I care, I am returning the favor." Josee said as she grabbed a Golden Dildo.

"With this toy, I intend on making lots of Cumsies in my Couche." [4] Josee said as she also grabbed her pacifier just in case things got really sexy as Josee began using her fingers.

"Ohhhhhhh…this is for you Jacques!" Josee said as she was enjoying every bit of her diaper pleasure as she breathed in through her nose and breathed out through her mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhh, this feels so good on my pussy, and especially my diaper." Josee said as she was loving it so far but things were going to get a bit wet.

"Baby se sent si sexy ... et peut-être humide." [5] Josee said as she stopped rubbing herself and she began peeing in her diaper.

"Oh Oui." [6] Josee said as she sighed and peed in her diaper to her delight as the female French-Canadian Ice Dancer began flooding her diaper like the St. Lawrence River until it was almost full in capacity as she stopped peeing.

"Baby girl feel so good, and very wet." Josee said to the camera.

"Let me tell you something Jacques's do you feel sexy?" Josee said as she took off her vest and top revealing her 32 B-Cup Breasts.

"Well…you like my chest I see…well good, anyways I got to get back to rubbing my diaper." Josee said as she resumed rubbing her now wet diaper, and her diapered area.

"It feels so good, soft, and squishy…especially when Baby girl rubs pee into my diapered pussy." Josee said as she crawled.

"Using my hands is getting kind of boring, I got to find something else to use." Josee said as she grabbed her Golden Dildo.

"With this Gold Dildo, I can make lots of Cumsies for you Jacques." Josee said before she began using it.

"Ohhhhhh…Ohhhhhhhhhhh…!" Josee started to moan really loud with tons of passion.

"I am such a bad baby! Baby give dildo a kissy!" Josee said as she started to drool on the sex toy and even kiss it like she was kissing Jacques's erection.

"It's like we're making love and going for the gold right now!" Josee said as she kept it up while she also moaned louder and louder.

"IT'S CLOSE! CUMSIES IS SO CLOSE!" Josee screamed it out as she was near.

"BABY GNONA SPWOOGIE!" Josee screamed out to the heavens as she came inside of her diaper, on her toy, and peed briefly before she chuckled and had a sexual smile/smirk on her face.

"I hope you enjoy the show Jacques, now I have to depart. It's time for my diaper change, Au Revoir." [7] Josee said as she turned off the camera, cleaned herself up and changed her diaper as she even got redressed before she sent the video to Jacques and went back into the living room and watch some TV waiting for Jacques to return home.

 **Translations:**

 **[1] Fantastique! – Fantastic!**

 **[2] Parfait! – Perfect!**

 **[3] Merci pour le pwésent – thankies for the pwesent**

 **[4] Couche – Diaper**

 **[5]** **Baby se sent si sexy et peut-être humide – Baby so sexy and maybe wet…**

 **[6] Oui – Yeah.**

 **[7] Au Revoir – Goodbye**

 **That was** **awesomeness wasn't it?**

 **Next person is…Amy!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	39. Amy

Amy's present to Shane.

 **Disclaimer: In this next chapter, Amy is giving her boyfriend Shane Taylor a sexy video for Valentine's Day. ENJOY!**

Amy Mahon and Shane Taylor have been going out for over a year, since the events of Total Drama Babies wrapped up, they have been on a bunch of dates and they have been romantic to each other. Valentine's Day was coming up as Amy and Sammy were talking about ideas.

"Amy, what are you thinking of giving to Shane for Valentine's Day?" Sammy asked Amy.

"Well, I'm thinking about doing a sexy picture/video for Valentine's Day." Amy said to Sammy.

"Ooooooh, nice! I like it!" Sammy said as she and Amy giggled.

"Thankies sis." Amy replied back as they hugged.

"Now I gotta go, Topher's taking me to the movies." Sammy said to Amy.

"See ya later sis." Amy said before Sammy left thus Amy was alone at their home as Amy built a sexy AB/DL Studio in the living room.

"Everything is perfect." Amy said to herself as she looked at it and grabbed her smartphone camera and did a few sexy diaper pics before she went to the video portion of her camera and pressed record to start her show.

"Hi Shane, how've you been?" Amy said to the camera to start it off.

"Me? Well…I've been a bad baby girl, especially for you." Amy said as she licked her lips before she began to crawl.

"Goo, goo…" Amy said seductively before she kept crawling and she found a red dildo.

"Ooooh, look at what I found Shane…I found a dildo, and it's huge." Amy said as she gave it a lick and a kiss before she began using it.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Goo Gaa!" Amy said as she started the baby talk thing.

"I've been a bad baby girl Shane, Baby Amy's pwaying with sexy toys, I'm so sexy for you!" Amy said in baby talk once more.

"Baby make wots and wots of Cumsies for you in this sexy diaper." Amy said as she kept using the dildo.

"It's so hot, pretending that this toy is like your hard cock! Fucking my pussy! All-day and All-night!" Amy said with complete pleasure and delight.

"Goo Gaa! ABOUT TO CUMSIES!" Amy shouted as she was about to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHH, SHAAAAAAAAAANE!" Amy screamed out as she climaxed all over her toy, her diaper, and her area as well.

"That was so wowth it, I hope you enjoyed the show my Valentine." Amy said as she finished recording and changed her diaper before she sent the video and took a nap on the bed waiting for her boyfriend to come home.

 **I Apologize for it being half-assed and super short, anyway...**

 **Next person is... Amy's boyfriend, Shane and his chapter is going to involve him having Diaper Sex with Amy that same night.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	40. Shane

Shane's Valentine Surprise.

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter, Shane Taylor who is Amy's boyfriend gets the Valentine's Day surprise of his life! ENJOY!**

Shane Taylor was driving home from work and he saw a text as it was Amy's sexy video.

"Huh?" Shane asked himself as he saw the video and blushed.

"Wow, that was hot." Shane said to himself before he returned home.

"Amy, I'm home!" Shane said as Amy came to him and they kissed.

"How was your day?" Amy asked him.

"Pretty good. I saw your video, and it was sexy." Shane said to Amy.

"Thankies, and it's a preview of tonight." Amy said as they kissed again.

"I'm looking forward to tonight." Shane replied back.

"Well, you will not have to wait long. Go to the bedroom, and wait patiently." Amy said to Shane.

"Sure, thing Amy." Shane replied back as he got into their bedroom and waited patiently until it was time and the lights dimmed.

"I'm ready for anything Amy." Shane said as Amy arrived wearing a sexy cheerleader's uniform.

"Hey Shane…" Amy said in a sexy voice as Shane saw her in her sexy cheerleading uniform.

"Wow, you look really hot." Shane said to her.

"Thankies, now big boy…you deserve something sexy, something sexier than a cheer." Amy said before she and Shane started to makeout.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned and muffled like they were Geoff and Bridgette.

"No wonder Geoff and Bridgette do this…this is awesome!" Shane said as Amy took off his jacket, tie, white dress shirt, and his white tank top revealing his 6-pack abs as Shane stood up.

"Oooooh…you are looking sexy now sit down." Amy said as she and Shane kissed before he sat back down and Amy then unzipped his pants, revealing his diaper as it also revealed a sexy diaper bulge as Amy gasped.

"Oooooh…someone is rocking a sexy diaper, and those packs are hot." Amy said to herself.

"Thankies Amy." Shane said to Amy who was now babbling and drooling upon seeing his bulge.

"Oooooooh." Amy said as she was enamored by his bulge.

"Ohhhh...Baby want to dwink Cumsie baba, baby give paci kissies." Amy said in baby talk.

"Well, you got it." Shane said as Amy happy clapped and Shane took off the frontal of his diaper as Amy went to it.

"Ooooooh. Paci so wong." Amy said in baby talk as she drooled on it and kissed it.

"Mmmmmmmm, so good." Amy said before she strokes it and then she started to lick the head and suck on it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Amy muffled and moaned as she was enjoying it.

"Ohhhhhhh…Ohhhh Holy Shit." Shane said as he was loving it as now Amy deepthroated and deepdrooled it like there was no tomorrow.

"God! That feels so good! GONNA CUMSIES!" Shane shouted out as he came inside of her mouth.

"How was that?" Shane asked Amy.

"That was sooooooo good…" Amy answered him.

"Thankies, now what's next?" Shane asked Amy who was cooing.

"Baby feew wet. Tickle baby's diapered awea so me can Cumsies." Amy said seductively as she took off her cheerleading skirt revealing her diaper.

"Sure." Shane said as he began rubbing her diapered area.

"Ohhhh…" Amy moaned softly.

"You look hot in that diaper." Shane said to Amy.

"Thankies." Amy replied back.

"You like that huh?" Shane asked Amy as she nodded up and down.

"You wanna be groped huh?" Shane asked her as well.

"Okies." Amy said as she cooed sexually to Shane who groped her butt while rubbing her area.

"Feels good huh?" Shane asked Amy as she nodded up and down signaling yes.

"Want me to keep up the wubbies huh?" Shane asked Amy.

"Yah, yah!" Amy answered him as she was turned on at this point.

"Very good." Shane said as he kept rubbing her area as now he was even licking it.

"Gonna Cumsies soon?" Shane asked her.

"Oh, yes! Oh, Ohhhh, SHANE!" Amy screamed out as she came all over his face and mouth as they panted.

"It tastes like candy." Shane said to Amy who giggled as they kissed.

"Now…you can fuck me weally hawd." Amy said as she bended over in the doggie position.

"Tell me, how hawd do you want Daddy to fuck you Baby Amy?" Shane asked her.

"Fuck me so hawd, Daddy." Amy said with a coo.

"How hawd?" Shane asked.

"So hawd until my Cumsies are awwwwwwww ovew you Daddy." Amy answered him.

"Get ready for the ride of your life Amy Mahon." Shane said as he then began to pound her area in the doggy style position.

"Oh Amy!" Shane shouted out with pleasure.

"Shane! OHHHH, SHANE! FUCK ME ALL OVER!" Amy said to him as he kept it up.

"HAWDER! FUCK MY ASS HAWDER SHANE!" Amy commanded Shane to do so and he did that as he was about to burst.

"AMY! I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES! AREN'T YOU?" Shane asked her.

"Ohhhh, yes I am! Gaa gii goo!" Amy shouted out in baby talk.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed in complete pleasure as they climaxed.

"How was that?" Shane asked while panting.

"So…Satisfying…" Amy answered while she was panting also.

"We should changey, and then have a dinner date at home." Shane said to Amy.

"Sounds like fun." Amy said as they changed each other, got cleaned up and re-dressed in time for each other to have a dinner date at home with Topher and Sammy for Valentine's Day.

 **Okay…that was interesting.**

 **Now, we are down to the last two people!**

 **Second to last person is Taylor from the Ridonculous Race!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	41. Taylor

Taylor's private time.

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter Taylor will be relaxing and enjoying the diapers. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and language. ENJOY!**

Taylor Jones is a rich, sexy, talented girl…who has everything given to her.

Taylor was sent to Total Drama Babies near the end of the show to be taught a lesson and it was worth it so far.

"Ahhhhhh, this is the life." Taylor said as she was relaxing on the sofa, sporting her diaper, which is Money themed.

"I'm rich, I have all the diapers I need…and I can get used to this." Taylor said as she began rubbing it.

"They feel so soft, and so good." Taylor said as she resumed rubbing her diaper.

"Especially on my pussy." Taylor said as she then took off her shirt, revealing her beige bra covering up her 36 B-Cup Boobs.

"I miss Rock…he's such a hottie." Taylor said as she began to pleasure herself.

"Ohhhhhhh…!" Taylor moaned softly as she was rubbing herself off in the diaper enjoying every bit of it.

"Ohhhh! SO HOT! FEELS LIKE ROCK IS FUCKING ME UP!" Taylor said as she was about to get an early climax but she stopped as she grabbed a dildo and began to use it.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ROOOOOOCK!" Taylor screamed and moaned out endlessly as she was enjoying the pleasure now.

"I WUV THIS! BABY'S GONNA CUMSIES!" Taylor said as she was about to climax.

"AHHHHHHHHH! BABY SPWOOOGE!" Taylor screamed out as she came all over her diaper, and the sex toy as she panted.

"That was fun, sexy, and fun." Taylor said as she changed her diaper and fell asleep onto the sofa to take a nap.

 **I apologize for the super short chapter in this story.**

 **I'll make up for it with the final chapter of the story as LeShawna is the final participant in the story.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	42. LeShawna

LeShawna's sexy movie for Harold.

 **Disclaimer: This is the 42** **nd** **and final chapter of Total Drama Diaper Private Time, and before this chapter starts I would like to say thank you to a few people for supporting me. I would like to thank BeekerMaroo777 for being my co-writer for most of the story, I would like to thank her for her support also. I would like to thank Hellflores, and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for reviewing the story, and this chapter is dedicated to BeekerMaroo777 who I owe a big debt of gratitude, and who I also owe a big apology for my clinginess. Anyway, enjoy the final chapter of TDDPT as LeShawna makes a sexy diaper solo movie for Harold. ENJOY!**

It was sometime after Total Drama Babies ended as LeShawna was living by herself as she had a nice studio apartment with her bedroom acting as a nursery as well for her AB/DL personality "Shawnie" and LeShawna was sporting her normal clothes as she was wearing her diaper under them while she was also watching a crappy reality show on TV.

"Lame." LeShawna said as she changed the channel several times until she founded "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" as she enjoyed it.

"Hmm…I think that I can be like Sapphire Shores." LeShawna said as she turned off the TV.

"Ya know, I miss Harold…Wonder how he's doin'?" LeShawna asked herself.

"Well, I'll call him in a bit, but first I got this to do." LeShawna said as she grabbed her phone and went to Video and started recording.

"Hey, sugarbaby. Miss me? Awww, I miss yo' too…" LeShawna said as she began to strip.

LeShawna started by taking off her shoes and socks revealing her feet.

"Yo' like my piggies? Good, but they are not the main event." LeShawna said as she took off her shirt next revealing her light Pink Bra covering up her 36 G-cup boobs.

"Yo' like my boobies Har-Bear?" LeShawna asked the camera.

"Well, you can snuggle up with them later." LeShawna said to the camera before she puts her shirt back on as now she unzipped and unbuttoned her jeans revealing her white and snuggly diaper as it had a Stylus and Roulette theme on it.

"Here it is…my diaper, it is soft, snuggly, and oh so sexy." LeShawna said as she then began to rub her diapered area.

"Ohhhhhhh…" LeShawna moaned softly as she was enjoying it.

"This feels really nice on my awea." LeShawna said as she grabbed her pacifier and dildo.

"Mmmmmm…" LeShawna moaned and muffled while sucking on the pacifier before she transformed into her AB/DL Personality Shawnie.

"Shawnie's getting howny." LeShawna/Shawnie said as she grabbed her dildo.

"I'm pwetending that this dildo is yo' large dick, that I'm about to start sucking." Shawnie/LeShawna said before she started kissing and sucking on the sex toy even giving it a deepthroat and a deepdrool before she stopped.

"Shawnie wants to humpies." Shawnie/LeShawna said before she got onto the floor stomach first and she began humping away as she was pretending to have snuggly diaper sex.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Shawnie/LeShawna was moaning out in pleasure and delight while she was humping the night away in her diaper.

"It feels like I'm having snuggwy and romantic diaper sex with you HarBear, I wuv you so much." Shawnie/LeShawna said in baby talk as she stopped humping and resumed rubbing her diapered area, and she also resumed using her dildo.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Shawnie/LeShawna moaned out in pleasure and delight.

"GOO GAA GII! GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER!" Shawnie/LeShawna shouted as she grabbed her pacifier, and placed it inside of her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMM…!" Shawnie/LeShawna moaned and muffled out as she came all over her hand, her sex toy, and all over her diaper as well as she spits her pacifier and she pants.

"That felt so good." LeShawna said.

"So will this." LeShawna said as she began to pee in her diaper.

"Ahhhhhh…" LeShawna sighed happily as she liked it.

"Yeah, Baby Shawnie feews so good right now." LeShawna said in baby talk as she finished peeing.

"Well HarBear, I wuv you vewy much, and I need to changey my diaper." LeShawna said as she turned off the camera, changed her diaper, and went to her bed to fall asleep.

 **That's it. The story is over as BeekerMaroo777 aka OMGLOL75 I would like to thank her for co-writing this story with me and I'm sorry for us going separate ways. I hope someday we can be friends again.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	43. Ella

Ella's Diapered Fairytale

 **Disclaimer: "Total Drama Diaper Private Time" is back. But this time with myself and Hellflores at the helm of co-writing, as some sexy gals and guys will return but this time around there will be new characters in every chapter.**

 **Summary: This chapter, Ella Baldwin who had a Princess themed threesome with Gwen and Courtney decided to make a thank you video to Gwen and Courtney. I wonder what'll happen…enjoy!**

It was a cool Saturday Evening as Ella Baldwin who loved Total Drama World Tour, and even took the Princess thing to a whole new level by actually living her day-to-day life as a fairytale princess, as she was an angelic personality with an even more angelic singing voice as after Total Drama Pahkitew Island wrapped up, Ella was received offers from Broadway and West End to star in several musical productions from "Pretty Woman: The Musical", "Phantom of The Opera", and "Chicago" on Broadway to "Beauty and The Beast", "The Wizard of Oz", "Aladdin", and "Les Misérables", as Ella declined all of it as she preferred to take a sabbatical from entertainment as she moved out of her apartment, then got a degree in acting from Julliard School in New York City as she moved to a quiet town in Ontario where she is still in contact with her family and friends, anyway she lives in a house at Kingston, Ontario, Canada…as she is still currently on sabbatical from acting and she is embracing the AB/DL Lifestyle…as Ella was relaxing in her bedroom in her dress, her gloves, her heels, and her diaper as she sighed and smiled.

"My word, these diapeys are always great to wear when I'm in my bedroom." Ella said before she sighed while she remembered her hot and very sexy threesome with Gwen and Courtney.

"I do wuv how Queen Gwenny and Queen Courtney were in our princess threesome...it was so hawt and sexy." Ella said as she remembered how hard Gwen and Courtney were when they pounded her hard.

"Ohhhhh!" Ella moaned in pleasure.

"I feel so horny...I want to thank them." Ella said to herself as she grabbed her camera and she started to record her tape.

"Hello there, Gwen and Courtney. It's me, Ella. I wanted to make this little sexy video, thanking you both for introducing me to the life of adult diapeys... and for letting me have a hawt moment with you both in our hawt and sexy threesome." Ella said to the camera as she blushed heavily and giggled like a schoolgirl as well.

"Let's get this show on the road." Ella said as she slowly removed her dress, showing off her sexy body and her cute diaper.

"Enjoy Princess Ella's sexy diapey show... just for the two of you." Ella said as she blew a kiss to the camera before she puts the camera down on the foot of the bed as she started to pleasure her diapered area while she groped her 34 B-Cup chest through her pink bra.

"Mmmmmm! Like that, Queen Gwenny and Queen Courtney? Maybe you'll wuv this even more." Ella asked the camera and said as she soon removed her bra and started groping her 34 B-Cup breasts while still rubbing her diapered pussy.

"Ohhhhh! Baby Ella wuvs this so much." Ella moaned and said as she was enjoying this so much.

"Ohhhhh! yes yes yes!" Ella moaned and shouted as she kept rubbing herself harder while she also was licking her breasts a little bit.

"Mmmmmm! Baby Ella wuv sucking her soft boobies, maybe you wuv to do this too, sexy Diapey Queens!" Ella said to the camera as she kept at it until she stopped pleasuring herself because she had a very sexy idea.

"I have a sexy idea for you two." Ella said before she sexy crawled to the end of her bed and pulled out a pink Dildo.

"Baby Ella gonna suck this pink baba and fuck her diapey pussy hawd! Hope you wuv it!" Ella said before she started to suck on it because she thought it was either Gwen or Courtney's baba, as she imagined sucking on a strap-on dildo.

"Mmmmmm!" Ella moaned and muffled as she resumed her rubbing as she was sucking her dildo harder.

"Mmmmm!" Ella moaned and muffled as she was heavily blushing, turned on, and feeling more sexually euphoric as she was loving it.

"MMMMMMMM...! MMMMMMMMM...!" Ella moaned and muffled as she kept at it until she took it out of her mouth as she began to use it on her diapered pussy.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES YES YES!" Ella moaned and shouted as she kept fucking her diapered pussy harder, thinking about Gwen and Courtney, pounding her diapered ass and pussy hard.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WUV IT HOW YOU TWO FUCK MY DIPAEY ASS AND PUSSY HAWD, QUEENS OF DIAPEY SEX!" Ella moaned, screamed, and shouted how she loved it when Gwen and Courtney pounded her diapered area and her diapered butt as she kept at it because it was amazing.

"Ahhhhh...! AHHHHHHHHHHH...! THIS IS SO MAGICAL!" Ella moaned as she kept using it as she was about to climax hard.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES SO FUCKING HAWD IN MY DIAPEY! AHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Ella shouted, moaned, and screamed as she climaxed so hard in her diaper as she moans softly, she pants softly and then before longer she starts to pee in her diaper.

"MMMMMM! Ella's diapey is super soak with her cumsies and her pee...Mmmm! That feels so nice and comfy!" Ella moaned and said before she rubbed her area a bit.

"Hoped you enjoyed it a lot, my queens!" Ella said as she grabbed her camera then she kissed it.

"Bye-Bye." Ella said as she turned off the camera, then she grabbed a fresh diaper, she took off her wet diaper, she wiped her area, she powdered her area, then she puts the fresh and clean diaper on.

"That was so much fun." Ella said to herself.

"I need to go sleepy." Ella said to herself again as she placed on her sleep shirt as she got onto her bed, she then grabbed her pacifier necklace and placed the pacifier on her mouth as she grabbed a teddy bear and hugged it as she fell asleep.

 **How was that for a return huh?**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Next chapter has Zoey doing another solo because I requested Hellflores to do it with me.**

 **Anyway…Zoey's solo this time around involves Mike's Birthday and Zoey is going to give him a sexy birthday present because Mike is off filming a movie called "Loveless Soul" anyway, I would like to thank Hellflores for co-writing this one with me.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	44. Zoey, Part II

Zoey's Birthday Present to Mike

 **Summary: In this chapter Zoey returns in this story as she is giving her husband Mike a birthday because Mike is in Atlanta filming a movie called "Loveless Soul" as the next day was Mike's birthday.**

 **P.S. Zoey has another go at it because I wanted to write at it.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was a Friday night as Zoey was on the phone with her husband who was in Atlanta, Georgia to film a movie called "Loveless Soul" as they wrapped filming for the day an hour ago as they have been on the phone for 45 minutes as Mike was in his hotel room while Zoey was in her and Mike's bedroom at their house in London, Ontario.

"I'm so glad your next movie is going by so well, Mikey." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thanks sweetie, though it's kind of messed up I won't be home on my birthday." Mike said to Zoey in disappointment.

"Yeah... but at least you're coming home very soon..." Zoey said to Mike.

"Wish I can spend my birthday with you, my sexy diapey wearing angel." Mike said as he made Zoey blush.

"Awww, thankies Mike." Zoey said to Mike.

"You're welcome. Anyway...I got to get ready for bed soon we resume shooting tomorrow, I wuv you.

"I wuv you too Mikey-Boo...and if you get something from me in middle of the night later tonight...that's me. I have a surprise for you.

"Okies, Zoe-Zoe." Mike said as they hung up.

"I better get ready for Mike's birthday surprise." Zoey said as she puts three year old Mike Jr to bed before she got the surprise ready as she got on a robe, white fishnet stockings, heels, a sexy angel, her special Lavender Diaper, and she even placed the camera down on the end of the bed as it captured the whole bed.

"Here we go." Zoey said to herself before she started to record it.

"Hey, Mikey! It's me, your sexy wifey, Zoey. I just wanted to say... happy birthday my sexy diapey wearing movie star." Zoey said before she blew a kiss at the camera.

"I just wanted to give you this sexy little video as your birthday gift... here we go." Zoey said as she began to strip off her robe revealing her sexy angel costume, which showed her hair down, and her special lavender Diaper.

"As you can see Mikey-Boo...I'm a sexy diapey angel, sent down from Heaven...but I feel so naughty, so hawt, so aroused, and so horny that I'm gonna play in my angelic diapey like a bad little baby girl." Zoey said before she went to the back of the bed, crawled to the front of the bed and then she began to finger herself softly with one hand while she also groped her boobs a bit with her other hand.

"Mmmmm! I bet you would wuv to rub my babies so badly, Mikey! They wuv your attention, as much as I wuv it." Zoey maoned and said before she increased her rubbing a bit while she squeezed her balloons even harder.

"Ohhhhhh!" Zoey moaned out with pleasure as she was enjoying it.

"Mmmmm...! Wow, if that was hawt...maybe you will wuv this." Zoey moaned and said as she took off her bra revealing her 32B Breasts, before she resumed fingering and rubbing herself even harder but not to hard because she wanted this experience to last.

"Ohhh...Oh Fuck Yeah! I wuv you so much Mike! I really do wuv you Mikey-Boo!" Zoey moaned and said again to the camera as she resumed moaning but this time with such sexual euphoria, sexual ecstasy, and such glee.

"OHHHHHH! YES YES YES! Baby Zoey wuv this so much!" Zoey moaned and said as she soon licked and sucked one of her breasts as she increased her rubbing pace.

"MMMMMMM!" Zoey moaned once more as she was getting close to cumsies as she soon fingered herself hard.

"Ahhhh! Baby gonna cumsies soon! I'm gonna explode so hawd for you baby Mikey!" Zoey moaned and shouted as she kept fingering herself even harder and faster until it was time.

"HERE IT CUMSIES MIKEY!" Zoey shouted as the moment finally happened.

"AHHHHHHH...!" Zoey moaned and screamed as the first of several climaxes happened and it was sexy as she exploded all over her diaper, her fingers, and her bed as she panted a little bit before she even licked and sucked on her fingers which had some of her juice.

"MMMMM!" Zoey moaned and muffled as she swallowed her own milky.

"Tasty cumsies... now here comes part two." Zoey said before she crawled to her night desk and pulled out a dark red hitachi magic wand and she turned it on to a low setting.

"Here comes part two... Il mio bambino sexy diapeda ragazza!" Zoey said as she also some spoke Italian as she started using the wand and started rubbing her diapered area with it. **[1]**

"Ohhhhh! Mmmmmm! So good!" Zoey moaned, and shouted as she enjoyed it already because she was still horny because she missed Mike.

"This is all for you! Mio Amore!" Zoey said as she spoke Italian once again. **[2]**

Zoey then used her diaper with the wand, feeling it's wonderful and excellent vibration, makin her nerves and body shake with such sexual euphoria and sexual glee that it turned her on even more because she blushed so hard.

"Mi manchi tanto, Mikey Boo! Non vedo l'ora di rivederti così posso scopare il tuo sexy diapey ass hawd e farai lo stesso con me!" Zoey said in Italian before she turned the wand to high as she rubbed her area like crazy. **[3]**

"AHHHHHH! SI SI SI! COSÌ BUONO!" Zoey moaned and shouted in Italian once again. **[4]**

"BABY MIKEY SO SEXY!" Zoey shouted as she kept it going until she felt that feeling again.

"Andiamo di nuovo cumsies!" Zoey shouted in Italian as she exploded hard over her diaper once again as she began to pant once again. **[5]**

"Mmmmm! Super sexy..." Zoey moaned as she spoke English before it was time for the third and final part as she even licked her own lips.

"It's time for the grand finale Mikey." Zoey said as she placed the wand down on the bed as she laid her area on top of it.

"Baby Zoey gonna hump this wand hawd! Fino a che non mi piace così tanto!" Zoey shouted in English and Italian as she started humping the wand hard thinking she was being fucked hard by Mike. **[6]**

"OHHHHHHHHHH! SI SI SI! SO FUCKING HAWT! I wuv hawd humpys!" Zoey moaned and shouted in Italian and English as she kept at it but went harder and harder. **[7]**

"Ahhhh! Si! Baby Zoey wuv going hawd! She wuv being fucked hawd! O con suoi amici o dal suo sexy pannolino che indossa il marito!" Zoey briefly moaned and shouted in English and Italian once more as she squeezed her breasts hard as she kept humping until it was time. **[8]**

"Ohhhh! Prenderò cumsies! Gonna cumsies!" Zoey moaned and shouted in Italian as she humped in a very hard and sexy pace. **[9]**

"OHHH! HERE IT-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey moaned and shouted before she exploded, moaned, and screamed in the sexiest, most euphoric way ever before she panted.

"Oh my god! That was so hawt!" Zoey said before she began to pee in her diaper softly at first then she began to pee in it hard.

"Mmmmmm! Oh yes!" Zoey moaned with euphoria and said as she kept peeing until her diaper was freaking full.

"That felt so good in my diapey." Zoey said to the camera.

"Happy Birthday Mikey." Zoey said as she blew a kiss before she turned the camera protion of her phone off and changing out of her wet diaper even though she was now naked but not for long because, she also put her bra back on and then she sent the video to Mike.

"He' s going to wuv this so much!" Zoey said as she hugged her phone and placed it down before Zoey yawned as her sexy video made herself tired so she changed into her pajama shirt and diaper as she laid on her bed and turn off the lights.

"Goodnight, Mikey...happy birthday, I hope you wuv the video..." Zoey said before she finally fell asleep.

 **DAMN! WAS THAT WONDERFUL OR WHAT?!**

 **Translations:**

 **1\. "My Sexy Diapey Baby Girl"**

 **2\. "My Love"**

 **3\. "I miss you so much, Mikey Boo! I can not wait to see you again so I can fuck your sexy diapey ass hawd and you'll do the same with me!"**

 **4\. "YES YES YES! SO GOOD!"**

 **5\. "GONNA CUMSIES AGAIN!"**

 **6\. "As long as I like it so much!"**

 **7\. "YES! YES! YES!"**

 **8\. "Either from her friends or her sexy diaper wearing husband"**

 **9\. "I'll take Cumsies!"**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MIKE RESPOND TO ZOEY'S SEXY VIDEO AS IT TAKES PLACE DURING HIS BIRTHDAY AS HE'S IN THE MIDDLE OF FILMING HIS NEW MOVIE "Loveless Soul"**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	45. Mike, Part II

Mike's sexy birthday reply

 **Summary: This chapter has Mike once again in this story but this time it is Mike as he's filming a movie in Atlanta, Georgia called "Loveless Soul" and it was his birthday as Zoey sent him a video. How will Mike react and respond? This chapter was co-written by me and Hellflores.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was 7 minutes after Midnight as Mike is now 23 years old as of Midnight as he is one of the hottest actors in the entertainment world. He won the Academy Award for Best Actor, the Canadian Screen Award for Best Actor, the MTV Movie Award for Best Actor, and every other acting award out there for his performance in the critically acclaimed action comdey-drama movie "The Battle for Control" as the movie even won the Academy Award for "Best Picture", and a bunch of toehr awards in every other film award ceremony that year in the year of 2019 as he was now filming his second film ever called Loveless Soul it was a tear jerking movie which was filmed in Atlanta, Georgia and it even took place in Atlanta.

Anyway, Mike was heading to bed as he was in his Pajama Shirt and Diaper as he just finished a few phone calls from Brick, Cameron, Scott, Sam, and many other friends and family members as well.

"Just one more week until filming is over and I can finally see my sweet Zoey and our little Mike Jr... man I miss them a lot!" Mike said to himself and soon enough he got a message... from Zoey which made his phone vibrate.

"What's this?" Mike asked himself before he opened the message and before long, his face exploded with a very big red blush.

"HOLY MOTHER OF SEXINESS!" Mike shouted as he watched the 25 minute epic sexy spectacle from his wife as his diaper formed a big bulge around his crotch as his jaw dropped.

"WOW! THIS IS AN AWESOME BIRTHDAY PRESENT!" Mike said before he finished the video.

"I should respond back right now...with a video of my own." Mike said as he got off of his bed as he quickly placed a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on his door, closed the door and even locked it before he got himself ready as he grabbed his iPhone 7, went to the camera, and began to record it.

"Hello there Zoey, my sweet little angel. It's me Mike, your sexy diapey movie star of a hubby here. I just want to say... thank you so very much for that birthday gift video. You looked absolutely beautiful and so sexy as hell. In fact you looked so gorgeous that I want to return the favor... by giving you a show in response." Mike said giving himself an introduction.

"I'll be right back." Mike said as he left for a second to change his clothes and before long he returned looking like a sexy male devil. Mike wore a red suit coat with a white shirt, red tie, red dress pants over his diaper, white socks, black dress shoes, he also was wearing small horns on his hair, and he even had the tail on the back of his pants.

"Hello there Zoey... I'm your sexy diapey wearing devil. Since you're my angel... I'm your diapey wearing devil, sweetheart!" Mike said in such a sexy way that if Zoey were there she would have been turned on as he began to strip off his devil costume as he threw the horns and tail away before he took off his red suit jacket, then his red tie, then he takes off his white dress shirt before it revealed his tank top shirt as he unzipped and unbuttoned his pants as he took off his dress shoes before he took off his tank top shirt as it revealed his sexy 6 pack abs and he finally took off his pants to reveal his diaper and his equally sexy diaper bulge.

"What you think?" Mike said as posed a bit for the camera.

"I look sexy to you, don't I... well you'll enjoy this even more!" Mike said as he grabbed his hard baba and moved it out of the frontal of his diaper and revealed his very big and hard baba.

"Looks nice don't it... I bet you would wuv to suck my hawd baba... hmm?" Mike said with that sexy voice as he smirked and gave out a sexual smirk before he started to stroke his baba slowly, earning himself a slight grunt and moan.

"Mmm! So good... but you're even better at doing this than I am!" Mike moaned softly and said to the camera complimenting Zoey as he went a bit harder with his stroking.

"Ohhh...! My God! You are so hawt Zoey!" Mike moaned and said on camera before he bit his lip as he stroked his baba harder and faster, thiking of Zoey sucking his baba hard.

"Ohhhhh! Fucking shit! You're so absolutely sexy, and so hawt!" Mike moaned and shouted as he was getting close.

"Ahhhh! Gonna cumsies!" Mike moaned and sceamed out as he was about to explode.

"Oh God! Here it cumsies! AHHHHHHH...!" Mike shouted and moaned as he climaxed hard inside of his diaper as some of it was even on his fingers and hand.

"Oh my god! That was so good!" Mike said before he licked the cumsies he had on his hand and fingers.

"Mmmmm! I bet you wanna this, don't cha!" Mike moaned and said before he laid on the bed and soon started to hump the bed hard while he also started to speak Italian.

"Ecco parte 2, piccola!" Mike shouted in Italian as he began the humping. **[1]**

"Ohhhh...! Fantastico! Si! Si!" Mike moaned and shouted as he humped the bed even harder thinking of Zoey's diapered area. **[2]**

"Ohhhh! Voglio scopare la tua figa diapay così bella! Voglio sentirti urlare di piacere! Mmmm!" Mike moaned and shouted in Italian once more as he humped the bed even harder thinking of pounding Zoey in absolute pleasure and delight. **[3]**

"Merda! Si!" Mike shouted once again in Italian as he was getting close.

"Santo cielo! Sto di nuovo cumsies!" Mike shouted in Italian as he couldn't hold it anymore. **[4]**

"ECCO QUINDI CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike shouted in Italian and moaned as he climaxed hard in his diaper as he panted very hard. **[5]**

Wow. For the finale... I'm gonna stroke my baba... but I'm gonna add something to it!" Mike said before he pulled out a red dildo out of his drawer and placed it on the bed.

"I'm gonna fuck myself with this dildo, since I thought you were hawt when you fucked my diapey ass during my graduation party." Mike said before he pushed the dildo down onto his ass and started stroking his hard baba softly.

"Santo cielo! So good." Mike shouted in Italian and said in English. **[6]**

Mike kept stroking his baba as he went at a harder pace as he also fucked his ass with the dildo but he went even harder.

"OHHHH! FUCKING YES! I wuv this so much, Mi manchi tanto, Zoey! I can't wait until I get home so I can fuck your diapey ass and you can fuck me too!" Mike moaned and shouted in English and Italian as he went harder with the stroking and fucking. **[7]**

"FUCKING DAMNIT!" Mike shouted as he went harder, and faster until it was time.

"IT'S TIME! I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES SO HAWD AHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Mike shouted and moaned climaxed hard as he panted, he pulled the dildo out of his butt, then he started to pee in his diaper.

"OH YEAH! Mmmmm...!" Mike moaned in pleasure and delight as he kept peeing in it until it was filled.

"Mmmm... my diapey all wet now... I hoped you wuv that Zoey." Mike said before he picked the phone up.

"I hope this video gets you super horny because when I get home from filming in Atlanta... we are gonna have sexy reunion Diapey sex... no questions asked. I'll be waiting for you." Mike said as he blew a kiss.

"Buonanotte, Zoey. Mikey ti adora." Mike said in Italian as he stopped the recording and sent it to Zoey. **[8]**

Then Mike started to unwind and get ready for bed as he took off his wet diaper, threw it in the trash...and dried his rotch before he wiped and powdered himself up as he placed on a fresh diaper.

"Ahhhh." Mike sighed as he liked a fresh and clean diaper.

"That's better." Mike said to himself as he climbed into the covers.

"Night-night, my Zoe-Zoe...I wuv you." Mike said to himself as he turned off the lights and fell asleep happily to end his night.

 **DAMN! THAT WAS PRETTY GOOD WASN'T IT?**

 **Translations:**

 **1\. Here is part 2, baby.**

 **2\. Fantastic! Yes! Yes!**

 **3\. I want to fuck your pussy so beautiful! I want to hear you scream with pleasure!**

 **4\. My Goodness! I'm cumsies again!**

 **5\. HERE IS THEREFORE CUMSIES!**

 **6\. My Goodness.**

 **7\. I miss you so much.**

 **8\. Goodnight Zoey, Mikey loves you.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER INVOLVES CAMERON CORDUROY WILKINS AS HE IS GOING TO PLEASURE HIMSELF THINKING ABOUT HIS GIRLFRIEND JESSICA.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	46. Cameron

Cameron's first sexy video

 **Summary: This chapter has Cameron Corduroy-Wilkins sending a sexy video to his girlfriend and OC Jessica Helmsley. This chapter was co-written by me and Hellflores.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was a Friday Night as Cameron Corduroy Wilkins was alone in his bedroom in his house as he was home from another date with his new girlfriend Jessica Helmsley as she is currently a 12th grade high school teacher and a Girls's Basketball Coach as they have been only dating for only 4 weeks as he was thinking about her.

"I still can't believe I have a girlfriend... this is amazing! She's smart, sweet, nice, kind hearted... and she's into the AB/DL lifestyle like me and my friends." Cameron said to himself.

"She is so understanding about me being a former bubble boy." Cameron said as he took of his shorts revealing his diaper which was the ABU Preschool Diaper with the Science Matter logoson the diaper as it was white.

"She looks so beautiful and hawt when she's wearing her diapey..." Cameron said as he blushed while his baba was getting bigger.

"Maybe I should send her a video message." Cameron said to himself as he grabbed out his iPhone 8 as he started to record.

"H-Hey there, Jessica. It's me, your sexy diaper wearing baby boy, Cameron Corduroy Wilkins. I-I was just thinking about making this little video... I hope you like it... and it's my first time doing this thing." Cameron said to the camera as he relaxed a second beore he took off his remaining clothes while he also showed his 10-inch-long and 2-inch-wide baba as it finished getting bigger.

"H-how do I look... is my baba okay to you?" Cameron asked as he was trying to sound sexy but he was a little bit nervous.

"Would you like to play with my hawd chocolatey baba?" Cameron said as if he were asking Jessica but he isn't but he started to stroke his baba slowly.

"WOW! This feels so good..." Cameron said as he increased stroking his baba.

"Ohhh... I hope you and I can have a chance to have diapey sex..." Cameron moaned and said to the camera.

"That'll be great if we did do it! Ohhhhh...!" Cameron said as he moaned while he kept stroking his hard baba.

"Ohhhh!" Cameron moaned and before long he soon had a thought of Mike, Zoey, himself and Jessica... all having a very hot foursome together.

"Ohhhh, it would be even hawter if Mike and Zoey joined us..." Cameron said as he stroked himself even harder.

"Oh man... this is getting hawter and hawter." Cameron said as he kept stroking his chocolatey baba until it was time.

"Oh shit... oh man... I think I'm gonna cumsies!" Cameron shouted as he went even harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMM...!" Cameron moaned and muffled as he sucked his thumb until it finally was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES JESSICA!" Cameron shouted as he was close.

"HERE IT COMES!" Cameron shouted as it was about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Cameron groaned as he climaxed all over his diaper.

"Ohhhh... wow!" Cameron moaned and shouted.

"That was great! Well excuse me for what I'm about to do and that is I'm about to use my diaper." Cameron blushed and chuckled before he started to pee in his diaper.

"Ahhhhh..." Camron sighed in comfort.

"That was great! I hoped you enjoy it, Jessica... I... wuv you." Cameron said as he waved goodbye before he stopped recording.

"That wasn't so bad at all..." Cameron said as he changed his diaper, and puts on his Pajama shirt before he sent the video to Jessica.

"I hope Jessica likes it." Cameron said to himself as he puts the phone on the drawer, took off the glasses, and turned off his lights as he fell asleep to end his night.

 **Sorry that this chapter was short.**

 **Next chapter involves Cameron's girlfriend and original character Jessica Helmsley.**

 **READ AND REVIEW! EVERYONE!**


	47. Jessica

Jessica's response to Cameron's video.

 **Summary: This chapter has Cameron Corduroy-Wilkins's girlfriend Jessica Helmsley giving out a response by doing a video of her own.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was a Friday Night as Jessica Helmsley was in her bedroom as she was grading grades as she planned on doing that after her date.

"These kids are darn smart." Jessica said as she kept grading grades for fifteen minutes until she puts the grades away in her drawer as she begins to relax in her diaper as she sported a Nickelback shirt, a silver bra which covered up her 34-C Cupped Breasts, and her diaper was an ABU Space Diaper.

"My class is improving very well... I'm proud of them." Jessica said

"Time for me to relax for the rest of the night." Jessica said to herself as she began to relax for a second as her phone vibrated as she received a message from her phone as it was Cameron.

"Oooh, it's a message from Cammy Bear." Jessica said as she watched it and felt excited and very horny.

"Ooooh...my boyfriend is so cute and hawt! I should respond." Jessica said after she saw it as she loved it, then she picked up her phone and began to record with it.

"Hey there, Cammy Bear... I saw your video and I thought you looked cute and sexy in it. That I should respond back... with my a video of my own." Jessica said before she placed her phone down as she took of her shirt revealing her bra, diaper, stockings, and her heels.

"I bet I look so hawt to you... I bet these look perfect to you." Jessica said as she took off her bra revealing her chest.

"Mmmm... I wish you're here right now." Jessica moaned and said as she started rubbing her diapered area slowly while she groped her chests.

"Mmmmmmm... oh yeah." Jessica moaned and said with incredible pleasure and delight.

"Fucking me in my diapey pussy." Jessica said as she stopped groping her chest as she kept rubbing her diapered area.

"Ohhhhhhh! Fuck yeah!" Jessica shouted and moaned as she rubbed herself even harder.

"Also, the idea of having your two friends in a foursome... that would be extremely hawt and amazing!" Jessica said as she placed two of her fingers on her already wet diapered pussy and rubbed it before she began to finger it softly making it wetter and wetter before she placed two fingers in her area to increase the pleasure as she kept at it.

"OH GOD! CAMMY!" Jessica shouted with delight and pleasure as she was close to an explosion as it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies... I'm gonna... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jessica moaned and screamed as she exploded all over her diaper.

"SO GOOD!" Jessica shouted during her explosion as se began to pant a bit.

"I need to pee." Jessica said as she began to pee hard in her diaper.

"Mmmmm... so good." Jessica softly moaned and sighed as she picked her camera up.

"I hope you enjoyed it, I wuv you to Cameron Corduroy Wilkins...also if you want to have a foursome with your two friends and me. Please, ask them first... okay." Jessica said as she winked and blew a kiss at the camera.

"Bye-bye." Jessica said as she turned off the camera feature on her phone, sent it to Cameron who called Mike and Zoey who agreed to the foursome sleepover and orgy as Jessica changed her diaper before she went to bed for the night as she fell asleep.

 **WOW! THAT WAS A PRETTY DARN QUICK BUT SEXY STORY!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER HAS ALI MOONBEAM SENDING A SEXY VIDEO TO HER FIANCE JAY MORRIS!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	48. Ali

Ali's gift for Jay.

 **Summary: In this chapter, Ali Moonbeam is going to give her fiance a sex tape but this is before they get engaged. This is co-written by ShokuAli16 and this is Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was a warm and cool summer night in the year of 2018 as Ali and Jay met in New York as they were ready for another date as they were dating for 4 to 5 months.

Ali Moonbeam was sporting her ABU Space Diaper or 'Nappy' as she prefers to call them despite being an American as she was excited about going on another date with her boyfriend as she was relaxing on her bed in her room.

"My God, this date will be funsies! I'm so glad that I finally found the perfect man!" Ali said to herself as she used her inhaler.

"He is such a hottie! I need to send him something sexy." Ali said before she thought about it for a bit until she thought of something she's never done before.

"I got it!" Ali said to herself as she finally got the idea.

"A sex tape!" Ali said to herself again before she went to her bathroom and unplugged her phone from her charging cord which was plugged in and charging in one of her drawers in the bathroom sink as she held on her phone while grabbing her sexy clothes which she puts on over her nappy as her sexy clothes were her Skitty shirt, her lace bra covering up her 36 C-Cup breasts, her nappy, her byzantium lace stockings, and her school girl skirt.

"I'm ready." Ali said as she pressed record on her phone and the video began, then she placed the phone down in the perfect filming angle.

"Hello, Jay... it's me, Alisabeth... Alisabeth Leslie Moonbeam." Ali said with a very seductive tone in

"I am excited about our date tomorrow and I'm going to give you a show, you ready?" Ali said before she began to strip off her clothes in a very sexy way until she was wearing her bra, stockings, and her nappy.

"You like this, Jay? It turns you on, right?" Ali said to the camera.

"Good boy. Well I'm gonna pleasure myself now, enjoy the show." Ali also said to the camera before she began to rub her nappied area.

"Oh... oh... oh, my God...!" Ali said as she was enjoying it and loving it, the crinkling of her nappy made the pleasure more fun as she thought of her boyfriend Jay doing this to her.

"This is so fucking hawt!" Ali said to herself as she shook her nappied booty in front of the camera while she kept rubbing herself as she spanked it.

"Oh! Oh, God, yea!" Ali shouted with delight and glee.

"You like that huh? Well you are going to like this!" Ali said before she began to finger her nappied pussy with complete ecstasy..

"WHOO! MY GOD! THAT IS MORE LIKE IT!" Ali whooped and shouted as she kept at it as she used her other hand to rub herself.

"OH GOD! THIS IS SO HAWT! SO MOTHERFUCKING HAWT!" Ali shouted with even more sexual ecstasy and more glee as she kept fingering and rubbing herself even harder until it was time.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA CUMSIES SUPER HAWD IN MY NAPPY!" Ali shouted as she was about to explode.

"OH, GOD, YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ali shouted, moaned, and groaned with a sexy smile/smirk on her face as she panted.

"I wuv you so much Jay Morris, I'll see you tomorrow sweetie pie." Ali said as she turned off the camera on her phone and she peed in her nappy.

"Ahhhhh...! Feels so good." Ali said as she used her inhaler again before she changed her nappy.

"That's better." Ali said before she plugged her phone in, then she got her nebulizer mask, put it on over her face, turned on the machine, grabbed Mr. Yum-Yum and turned off the lights as she fell asleep.

 **I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT! ESPECIALLY SHOKUALI16!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER HAS ONE HALF OF THE FASHION BLOGGERS TOM DOING HIS SOLO!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	49. Tom

Tom's gift for Jen.

 **Summary: This next chapter has one of the Fashion Bloggers Tom Williams giving his girlfriend the other Fashion Blogger a sexy show. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was written by me and ShokuAli16.**

It was a cool summer evening in 2019 as Tom finished lunch as he was looking at a suit he designed on his smartphone.

"Wow, this suit is marvelous with a capital 'M'!" Tom said as he took off his regular clothes except his diaper as he tries on the suit.

"Wow! I look Hot with a capital 'H', I owe Jen a big thanks for helping me with this suit." Tom said to himself as he thought about about thanking Jen in a really awesome way until he thought of the perfect way.

"That's it! I'll do a sex tape for Jen!" Tom said as he got out his phone and began to record his sex tape with his phone.

"Hey Jen, it's me, Thomas. This is my way of saying thanks for helping me design the suit." Tom said to the camera.

"I'm gonna do a sex tape where I give you a sexy show in my sexy diapey." Tom said to the camera once more.

"Hope you're ready, Jennifer." Tom said as Tom began to strip off his suit until he's in his diaper as it was an ABU Kiddos Diaper with a Camera and Fashion Pattern.

"So Jennifer, what do you think?" Tom said as he was pretending to ask Jen if she liked it.

"You like it, huh? Good!" Tom said to the camera again.

"My Diaper is ABU Kiddos with a camera and fashion pattern. Now I'm gonna show you my baba." Tom said once more as he touched the front of his diapey, removed his baba from his diaper as he revealed his wiener to the camera.

"Well, what do ya think? You like that?" Tom said like as his baba was 10 inches long and 3 inches thick.

"Good! Now I'm gonna stroke it!" Tom said before he put his diaper back on as he moved the frontal of his diaper showing off his baba to the camera as he began to stroke his baba.

"Oh...! Oh, my God...!" Tom moaned softly as he was enjoying it.

"Ohhhh! This feels so sexy!" Tom moaned and shouted as he was loving it as he was stroking his baba harder and faster.

"Ohhhh...!" Tom kept stroking and moaning as he began to narrate to the camera while speaking in baby talk.

"You wuv this, do ya? Weally good, going hawder!" Tom spoke to the camera as he kept going until it was time.

"I'm gonna Cumsies in my Diapey so hawd!" Tom shouted as he was about to explode.

"OH, MY GOD, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Tom shouted and moaned as he was about to burst.

"YEEEEEESSSSS...!" Tom moaned and screamed as he climaxed very hard all over his diaper.

"That was fabulous with a capital 'F' now I gotta go changey...I wuv you." Tom said before he turned off the camera, then he changed his diaper.

"Ahhhhh..." Tom sighed in relief.

"Much better." Tom said as he grabbed his smartphone and sent the video.

"I know that my girlfriend will love it. Time for a nap." Tom said as he fell asleep on the couch sucking his thumb and holding onto his plushie teddy bear named 'Versace' named after Gianni Versace.

 **I KNOW IT WAS SHORT. I DON'T WANNA COMPLAIN ABOUT IT.**

 **IT WAS CO-WRITTEN BY ME AND SHOKUALI16!**

 **Next chapter has Jen responding to Tom's video.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	50. Jen

Jen's response to Tom.

 **Summary: This next chapter has Tom's girlfriend Jennifer 'Jen' Helmsley responding to Tom's sexy clip. This is also the 50th chapter in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and ShokuAli16. ENJOY!**

Across town, Jen Helmsley was in her bedroom as there was a notification on her phone as it was a message from Tom.

"Wow, what a day! I wonder what Tom sent me on my phone..." Jen said as she saw the message/video from Tom.

"Ooh! Hawt!" Jen said as she was turned on, as she was also blushing.

"I should respond back with a video of my own." Jen said as she got into her dress, diaper, then she grabbed her phone and began to record.

"Hey, Thomas, Jennifer here with a sexy video as a response to yours. Now... on with the show!" Jen said to the camera as she began to strip off her dress by taking off her heels, then she unzipped her dress and took it off as she was wearing her bra covering her 32 C-cup breasts, her diaper which was the same one as Tom's as it was an ABU Kiddos Diaper with a camera and fashion pattern, and stockings.

"You like it, do ya, Thomas?" Jen said as she moved around showing off her diapered butt.

"It's time for me to pleasure myself in these very soft, cute, and sexy diapeys in the most marvelous and fabulous way possible." Jen said as she rubs herself slowly.

"Oh...! Oh...! Oh, my God...!" Jen shouted as she kept rubbing her diapered area.

"You wanna know what Diapey I'm wearing?" Jen said to the camera.

"I have the same diapey as you." Jen said to the camera before she began to explain.

"ABU Kiddos with Fashion and Camera patterns." Jen said as she grabbed a dildo and began to use it on her diapered pussy.

"Let's get it on..." Jen said as she began to use it.

"Ahhh...! Oh my God!" Jen moaned and shouted as she began use it a bit harder.

"Ohhh...!" Jen keeps moaning and moaning with pleasure and glee as she begins to talk to the camera like a sexy baby girl.

"You wuv it, huh? Weally good!" Jen said in baby talk.

"I wuv this so much!" Jen said as she groped one of her chest through her bra as she kept using her toy until it was time.

"BABY JENNY IS GONNA CUMSIES SO FUCKING HAWD IN MY DIAPEY!" Jen shouted as she kept using her dildo until it was time.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jen moaned and screamed as she climaxed hard, then she panted.

"I have to pee." She said before she started to pee in her diaper.

"Ahhhh...!" Jen sighed in relief.

"Hope you like it, Thomas." Jen seductively said to the camera.

"I wuv you sweetie. I gotta go now. Bye-bye." Jen said before she blew a kiss, then she turned off the camera and changed her diaper as she yawned.

"Nap time." Jen said before she grabbed her blanket, and her plushie kitty cat named "Gianni" as she fell asleep on the couch to take her nap.

"Sweet dweams." Jen said in baby talk as she fell asleep.

 **THIS WAS SHORT, I KNOW.**

 **CO-WRITTEN BY ME AND SHOKUALI16!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER HAS JAY MORRIS, WHO IS ALI MOONBEAM'S FIANCE AS THAT CHAPTER HAS JAY RESPOND TO ALI'S VIDEO.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	51. Jay

Jay's response to Ali.

 **Summary: This next chapter has Ali's Fiance Jay Morris respond to her sexy diaper solo. But at the time the solo took place, they were only boyfriend and girlfriend.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and ShokuAli16.**

 **THIS IS A MOON KINGDOM PRODUCTIONS ENJOY!**

Jay Morris living in his house at Greenwich Street in New York City as he was eager and excited as he was ready for his first date with his first ever girlfriend Ali Moonbeam which was the next night as he was relaxing on his bed, wearing his unzipped hoodie, his sky blue t-shirt, and his ABU Super Dry kids with a Flamingo pattern, and his light blue pacifier necklace.

"Ahhh..." Jay sighed as he was relaxing right now.

"This is the life." Jay said before he heard his phone go off as his phone vibrated.

"Well, what's this?" Jay said before he grabbed his phone and saw that the message was from Ali.

"Hmmm... I wonder what the message from my girlfriend is about?" Jay asked himself as he watched Ali's diapered solo as he was turned on.

"Wow! She looks so hawt!" Jay said before he started to form a bulge inside of his diaper.

"I should respond back with a solo of my own in my diapey." Jay said said before he tarted to get ready as he grabbed his phone, went to camera.

"Alrighty, let's get it on." Jay said before he pressed record.

" Hello there Alisabeth Leslie Moonbeam, this is your boyfriend Jay Morris and I'm gonna rock your world with this sexy solo in my diapey. Enjoy this magical show." Jay said before he started it off by rubbing his diapered crotch.

"Oh... oh... oh, my God...!"

"This feels so good! This is so awesome! Just like heaven!" Jay said as his diapered bulge started to form as he grabbed his hard and long baba which stood at 9 inches long and 3 inches thick.

"Ohhhhh...! Wow! Oh wow! This feels so hawt! Just like you Ali! In your diapeys you are perfect!" Jay moaned and shouted as he started to stroke his baba.

"Aw yea! Now we're talkin'!" Jay shouted as he kept stroking his baba as he was now feeling sexy, happy, horny, and euphoric as he kept at it.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...! These diapeys are-oh! The best things that have ever happened to me! Other than you Ali! I wuv you so much! I wuv the diapeys! This is so sexy and awesome! Ohhhhhhh...! I have dreamt of cumsies all over your beautiful face, mouth, and body! I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow night!" Jay moaned, shouted, and moaned again with such pleasure as he kept pleasuring himself as he was about to explode.

"OH, MY GOD! I'M GONNA CUMSIES, AL!" Jay screamed and shouted as he kept at it as he even took off his shirt revealing his chest as he started to form abs, then he kept at it until he was about to burst.

"OH MY GOD! HERE IT COMES!" Jay shouted once more before he began to burst.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...!" Jay moaned and screamed as he climaxed all over his diaper, his chest and his fingers as he panted, cleaned up his chest and fingers before he resumed speaking.

"So...I hope you enjoy the show, and I will see you on our date tomorrow." Jay said as he blew a kiss to end the solo as he puts his shirt back on as he sighed before he peed in his diaper also.

"Ah...! That felt good!" Jay sighed once more and said before he took his ABU Flamingo Diaper, cleaned himself up, and threw the wet diaper in the garbage can as he looked in his diaper drawer for a fresh and clean diaper as he found one as it was an ABU Cushies Diaper with a Red Cross Pattern and he was glad about that.

"There we go." Jay said before he laid down, powdered himself, and put it on.

"Ahhhh...!" Jay sighed in comfort, relief, and happiness.

"That is more like it." Jay said as he grabbed his teddy bear, his pacifier necklace, then he got ready for bed.

"Tomorrow night is going to be fantastic." Jay said to himself before he placed the pacifier in his mouth, and turned off the light and fell asleep to end the night.

 **I KNOW IT WAS A QUICK ONE BUT STILL A GOOD ONE NONETHELESS! NEXT ONE HAS...CHRIS MCLEAN GIVING HIS HUSBAND JERMAINE 'CHEF' HATCHET A DIAPERED SOLO FOR VALENTINE'S DAY.**

 **P.S. THIS WAS A MOON KINGDOM PRODUCTIONS AS THIS WAS CO-WRITTEN BY ME AND SHOKUALI16!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	52. Chris McLean

Chris's sexy pre-Valtetine's day present

 **Summary: This is chapter focuses on Chris McLean who is giving a present to his husband Jermaine 'Chef' Hatchet as it takes place a week before Valentine's Day in 2020.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M as this was co-written by ShokuAli16 and me. ENJOY!**

It was a week before Valentines Day as it was February 7th 2020 as they've been married for 6 months as it was Saturday Afternoon as Jermaine aka Chef wasn't here at the moment he was busy doing some Valentine's shopping as Chris was busy preparing a awesome present for his husband as it was gonna set up them an idea for them to make love in their diapers on Valentines Day, February 14th as Chris McLean grabbed his phone, and went into the camera as he grabbed a costume which was a sexy AB/DL version of George Michael.

"Looks like it's your time to shine!" Chris said as he looked at the costume before he placed it on before he began to record as he began the introductions as well.

"Hey Jermaine. It's me, your hubby wubby!" Chris said to begin the introductions.

"Getting ready for Valentines Day. It's time for a show that you'll never forget." Chris said as he turned on the music which was Carless Whisper" by George Michael as he began to strip until he was wearing nothing but his diaper.

"You like it, don't ya?" Chris said as he was referring to his diaper which was a ABU Kiddos Diaper with a Hollywood Pattern.

"Just got it in this morning, it's the ABU Kiddos Diaper, with a Hollywood Pattern." Chris explained his diaper.

"Sexy isn't it?" Chris said like he was asking Jermaine.

"I thought so." Chris said as he noticed his diapered bulges.

"Now, I got to stroke my baba." Chris said before he got on the bed and lay down on his back as he began to stroke his hard and long baba as it was 10 inches long andf two inches thick.

"Oh... oh... my God...!" Chris moaned with pleasure as he was enjoying it.

"Ohhhhhhh...! Oh yeah!" Chris moaned and shouted as he was stroking his baba slowly so he didn't want to climax early.

"Can't cumsies yet. This is only the beginning." Chris said as he kept stroking his baba until he gets onto his knees and shows off his diapered butt to the camera.

"You like my diapered ass? Do you Jermaine?" Chris asked as he spanked and groped it.

"Thought so, Jermaine." Chris said as he got down

*Chris kept at it as he starts to talk dirty*

"God, I just want you in my bed tonight!" Chris said before he began to talk dirty.

"I don't wanna wait a week until we have Diapey sex. I want you to fuck me hawd! Then I want to fuck you so hawd!" Chris talked dirty then he started baby talk.

"Chwissy want your hawd baba so bad!" Chris said as he kept stroking his hard and long baba.

"Oh God! I'm getting close to Cumsies! I'm gonna cumsies in my super awesome Diapey! Here it comes!" Chris kept at it until it was time.

"Oh, my God! Here it goes...!" Chris said before he started to moan.

"Ohhhhhhhh...!" Chris moaned while he kept at it as he was about to explode.

"HERE IT GOES...! AAAAHHH...!" Chris shouted, moaned, and screamed as he climaxed all over his chest, his diaper, and his fingers as he panted, cleaned up his chest and fingers.

"I wuv you Jermaine, and I'll be waiting for your response." Chris said as he blew a kiss before he turned off the camera.

"I need to pee." Chris said as he started to pee in his diaper.

"Ahhhhhh...!" Chris sighed as he kept peeing in it until it was full.

"Time for a changey." Chris said before he took off his wet diaper and threw it away as he wiped his crotch, went to the drawer and saw a bunch of different diapers until he found one.

"Ah-ha! Here ya go! I have found one." Chris said as he puts on ABU Cushies with the same pattern as the last one he had on which was the Hollywood Pattern.

"Different Diapey, Same Pattern." Chris said before he sent the video to Jermaine.

"Now I wait for my husband to respond." Chris said as he went grabbed his blanket and fell asleep.

 **THAT WAS PRETTY ADORABLE YET SEXY!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER HAS JERMAINE DOING HIS RESPONSE.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	53. Jermaine

Jermaine's response.

 **Summary: Jermaine 'Chef' Hatchet responds to Chris McLean's sexy video.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and language. Co-written by me and ShokuAli16 ENJOY!**

We go to Jermaine "Chef" Hatchet who is currently on the way home from going to the grocery store as he bought some juice, anyway he was driving in his camp green 2013 Ford F150 Truck as his phone rang.

"Hmm... what's this?" Jermaine said to himself before he looked at the message as it was from his husband Chris McLean as it was his sexy video as he could not watch in the middle of traffic so he stopped at an empty parking lot to watch Chris and his sexy diaper video which he liked a lot.

"Oh my God, that is really hawt!" Jermaine said to himself.

"I should respond to this sexy movie, but should I do it here in the truck?" Jermaine asked himself as he thought about it until he had an answer.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do it." Jermaine said as he grabbed his cell phone, went to the video camera section of the phone and began to record as he began the introductions.

"Hey Chris. Just saw your video, it was super sexy, and it got me hawd. Now, I should return the favor with a show of my own." Jermaine said as he put the seats down on the truck as he began to strip down his clothes until he was wearing nothing but his shirt, and diaper as 'Let's Get It On' by Marvin Gaye played while Jermaine was stripping until like I said he was wearing nothing but his shirt and diaper which was a ABU Cushies diaper as it had a mix of a cooking pattern and a military pattern also.

"You like it, man? It turns you on like a door handle!" Jermaine said to the camera before he touched the frontal of his diaper, then grabbed his large baba as it was 11 inches long, and 3 inches thick.

"Mmmmmmm! Ohhhhh Hell Yeah!" Jermaine moaned and shouted as he went slow at first.

"Oh... oh, my God...!" Jermaine said while he kept stroking his baba until he started to go faster.

"Ohhhhhh...! Damn it! Fuck yeah! Chris you are so hawt!" Jermaine moaned, and shouted with excitement as he kept pleasuring his hard baba as he started to talk dirty.

"Oh... I want you in our bed tonight, Chris! You're just so damn hawt!" Jermaine said as he kept pleasuring his diapered crotch as he went harder as he was about to explode.

"I wuv you so much Chris! I'm gonna cumsies!" Jermaine said as he kept stroking it until he was finally about to explode.

"I'M GONNA RAIN CUMSIES NOW! AAAAHHH...!" Jermaine shouted as he shot a massive load of his man-made milky all over his diaper, his chest, and fingers as he licked it off his fingers.

"Mmmm..." Jermaine moaned softly as he swallowed it.

"That was delicious, I'll see you at home Chris." Jermaine said as he turned off the camera, cleaned his chest, then he began to softly pee in his diaper.

"Ahhh...! That's really nice." Jermaine softly sighed as he kept peeing until his diaper was full.

"That's better." Jermaine said as he changed his diaper, he also wiped himself, then he grabbed a clean ABU PeekABU's Diaper and put it on as he placed his clothes back on and then he headed home to his and Chris's home.

 **I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I DO TRENT'S DIAPER SOLO!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	54. Trent

Trent's sexy way of saying thanks.

 **Summary: This chapter has Trent giving Gwen, and Courtney a very sexy thank you present for letting him move in to their house.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was Friday September 22nd as it was the year 2023 and Trent just finished another rock and roll concert as he was in his bedroom at his apartment, he put his guitar in his guitar case.

"That was a rocking concert! But I'm glad I can finally have some rest and relaxation for myself." Trent before he took off his sneakers, and unbelted and unzipped his black denim pants which he took off revealing his white Bambinos Classicos diaper, as he was still wearing his green shirt with a black hand print on it before he began to lay back on his bed relaxing as he sighs in relief, contentment, happiness, and glee that he could just finally relax in his diapers once again and away from his screaming fans even though he loves them, he just wanted peace and quiet for the weekend.

"Ahhh...feels so good relaxing in my diapers after a rocking concert." Trent sighed and said as he was relaxing away until he felt like he was gonna explode.

"Man I can really use a bathroom break right about now." Trent said before he began to pee in his diaper.

"Ahhh... that's better." Trent sighed and said as he kept peeing in his diaper until it was full.

"Wow, my diaper is all full, time for me to change." Trent said as he began to change his diaper but there was a ring from his phone as he took off his wet.

"Hmm? Who can that be?" Trent said to himself as he answered his phone.

"Hello." Trent said as the callers were Gwen White and Courtney Lopez.

"Hey Trent." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"Oh! Gwen, Courtney... hey there." Trent said back as he was nude except for the shirt that he was wearing.

"How was your concert?" Gwen asked him.

"It went really well." Trent answered Gwen.

"Awesome." Gwen said back.

"Can you girls hang on one second? I just need to do a quick diaper change." Trent requested Gwen and Courtney to wait a minute.

"Of course." Gwen and Courtney answered as Trent cleaned himself up and changed his diaper as he got a fresh Bambinos Classicos.

"I'm back." Trent said to the girls.

"So, what diapey did you change into?" Courtney asked him.

"Just changed into my Bambinos." Trent answered her.

"Oooh, hawt." Gwen said as she was wearing her ABU PeekABU's diaper.

"Totes." Courtney said as she was wearing her Rearz Pink Princess Diaper.

"Thankies." Trent said to them.

"So, whats new?" Trent asked them.

"Actually we need to talk to you about something serious and important." Courtney said to Trent.

"Okies." Trent said to them before he put the phone on speaker.

"You two are on speaker now." Trent said to them.

"Okies Trent." Gwen and Courtney said before Gwen began to speak.

"Trent, now that Maybelle is five and Brady and Lita are three... Court and I want you to live with us." Gwen said to Trent.

"Really?" Trent asked them.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney answered him as he was surprised, happy, and a bit confused.

"Wow! That's something big! Are you sure?" Trent said and asked them again for confirmation.

"Yes." Gwen and Courtney answered him again.

"For real?" Trent asked them as Gwen chuckled.

"Yes, Trent." Gwen answered this time.

"Well... okay then!" Trent said to them.

"Awesome!" Gwen and Courtney responded back.

"Wait, when?" Trent asked them.

"Let say... around Christmas." Gwen answered Trent.

"Okay?" Courtney asked him.

"Alright." Trent answered Courtney.

"Thank you both so much." Trent said to them.

"You're welcome Trent, I mean you helped me and Courtney and you are the biological father of these three kids and it's time that they know that you are the father." Gwen said to Trent.

"Good point, anyway I know it's late so I gotta get off the phone so you two can rest." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Sounds good." Gwen and Courtney said to him.

"Night girls." Trent said to them.

"Night Trent." Gwen and Courtney said as they hung up.

"Yes! This is so awesome!" Trent said to himself as he was celebrating the fact that he is gonna live with Gwen and Courtney and live with his children that he made with the two ladies in Maybelle, Brady, and Lita but he thought of an idea.

"Maybe I should send them a video saying thank you." Trent said to himself as he thought about it.

"I will." Trent said to himself as he grabbed his phone and began to record.

"Hey there Gwen and Courtney! It's me, Trent! I just want to say... thank you for finally letting me live you guys." Trent said as he sat the phone down on the foot of the bed.

"Plus as a way of saying thank you... I want you two fine sexy ladies to watch this sexy video... of me." Trent said as he took off his shirt, and began to pleasure himself as he began to rub his diapered crotch.

"Mmm! You like to see my sexy baba?" Trent moaned softly and soon undid the frontal and show out his baba which was 10 inches long and 2 inches thick.

"Look how big it is!" Trent said before he started stroking his baba hard.

"Ohhhh...! Oh god yeah! You know you two wuv this!" Trent moaned and said as he went harder and harder.

"Mmmm! I bet you both want to suck my baba... don't you?" Trent said as he was getting close to climaxing already but he didn't care.

"I know you two do! Gonna cumsies! Ohhhhh...!" Trent shouted as he was about to explode, then he did as he climaxed hard all over his chest before he cleaned it up.

"Wow! But that's not all... there's more." Trent said he showed off his sexy diapered ass to the camera before he began to hump the bed.

"Oh yeah! It's like I'm fucking one of you so hawd, and so fast." Trent said before he stopped and turned around as he grabbed a pillow and began to hump it very hard with him looking at the camera.

"You know you two want more of daddy!" Trent said seductively.

"Mmmmmm!" Trent moaned as he humped the bed harder and harder until it was time.

"OH GOD! I'M GONNA EXPLODE AGAIN! HERE IT CUMS! OHHHHHHH...!" Trent shouted and moaned as he climaxed hard inside of his diaper as he panted.

"Wow! That was hawt." Trent said to the camera.

"Now... what should I do next?" Trent said as he pondered until he had a sexy idea for the finale.

"Well... I have an idea. Want to know what it is? Here it is.

"I stroke my baba one more time.. while also fucking myself with this dildo!" Trent said as he pulled out a blue dildo, then Trent began to fuck his ass with the dildo while he resumed stroking his baba one more time.

"Oh yeah! So good!" Trent said as he went harder on his stroking.

"Mmm, I bet you two would wuv to fuck me hawd..." Trent moaned softly before he talked dirty as he then had an idea.

"I have an idea then! The three of us celebrate at The Crib by having a massive Diapey Sex threesome! The two of you suck my baba, then I lick you two while you two make out, then I fuck Gwen first, then I fuck Courtney, then you two fuck me with strap-on dildoes. Then I fuck both of you again to finish it off as I cumsies all over your beautiful and gorgeous faces and your sexy boobs." Trent said as he kept at it until it was time.

"Ohhhh! It's coming! I'm gonna Cumsies again! Oh god! Here it comes!" Trent moaned and shouted as he was about to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Trent moaned, groaned, and screamed as he climaxed hard all over his chest, and his diaper.

"Mmmm! That was so hawt!" Trent moaned and said before he began to do the sign-off.

"I gotta go now, bye-Bye ladies." Trent said as he signed off then he turned off the camera, and cleaned his chest.

"Now I have to pee once more." Trent said as he started to pee again.

"Ahhh...that's better... now I'm gonna change my diaper and go to bed..." Trent said he changed out of his wet Bambinos diaper again as he put on a different diaper as this time he got out an ABU PeekABU Diaper as he wiped, and powdered himself before he placed the diaper on.

"Ahhhh... I think I'm gonna like this diaper." Trent sighed and said as he put his shirt back on, typed up a message that goes with the video to the girls.

"A special present to the both of you, plus I'm trying out the ABU PeekABU's, I'll tell you two in the morning. Goodnight." Trent read his message before he sent it.

"That's done, now I'm going to sleep." Trent said before he plugged his phone in as he climbed into bed, got under his blanket, placed his head into his pillow and yawned.

"This has been one the greatest day of my life." Trent said as he yawned once more before he turned off the lights to go to sleep to end the night as he had the best sleep he had in ages.

 **WOW! HOW AWESOME WAS THAT?!**

 **I want to thank Hellflores for doing this with me.**

 **Next chapter has LeShawna aka Shawnie doing another solo but this time it's their upcoming 6th wedding anniversary.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	55. Shawnie II

LeShawna's very sexy anniversary gift

 **Summary: This is LeShawna's second solo in this fanfic as this time LeShawna is giving her husband Harold a sexy anniversary present.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language! This was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was Friday July 15th 2023 as it was two days before Harold and LeShawna McGrady's 6th wedding anniversary as they planned a classy anniversary dinner, and more as LeShawna Jackson McGrady aka Shawnie planned on giving Harold a sexy personal present of her own as Harold was at Scarlett's house visiting her as Harold's and LeShawna's 5 year old daughter Crystal went with him, as LeShawna aka Shawnie decided to do it now because she was all alone.

"It is time for Harold to see the sexy baby Shawnie once again. He's waited long enough." LeShawna/Shawnie said as she changed out of her regular clothes and changed into a very sexy black dress, with sexy black stockings, black heels, and the thing that completes it and that is her Bambino Classico Diaper as she was wearing it with the Casino pattern then she grabbed her phone and turned it to camera mode as she acting sexy and seductive then she began to record as she transformed into Shawnie, and began the introductions.

"Hi Harold Baby! It's me, your sexy Diapey wearing wifey, Shawnie! I just wanna give you a very sexy video of me for our anniversary!" Shawnie said as she soon began to play some sexy music from her speakers.

"Enjoy the show." Shawnie said before she began to take off her dress until she was in her bra, stockings, diaper, and heels.

"Do I look sexy? Oh what am I saying! Of course I look sexy, I always look sexy to my sexy hubby." Shawnie said to the camera before she laid back on the bed, on her back and then she started to rub her diapered pussy real slowly

"Mmmm! You like it, Harold baby?" Shawnie said to the camera.

"Good." Sawnie said before she kept rubbing her diapered area softly.

"Ohhh! It's like your hands are rubbing my wet diapey area so good! Mmm!" Shawnie said and moaned before she started groping her soft 36-G cup sized boobs.

"Mmmm!" Shawnie moaned softly as she started going faster.

"Oh yes!" Shawnie shouted as she just started to moan once more.

"Ohhhh!" Shawnie moaned before she started fingering herself hard.

"Oh yes! Mmmm!" Ohhhh...! This feels so good!" Shawnie shouted moaned, and shouted once more as she kept at it until it was time.

"I'm gonna cumsies! Gonna cumsies! AHHHHHHH...!" Shawnie shouted and screamed as she climaxed hard.

"Wow, that felt good but I'm not done yet. It's time for Mrs. Buzzy to visit." Shawnie said as she grabbed a vibrator and began to do humpies on the vibrator

"Ohhh! Yes yes yes!" Shawnie shouted before she went harder.

"Ohhh! Feels so good!" Shawnie moaned and shouted with a euphoria in her voice that was fantastic.

"Feels like you are giving me and my Diapey pussy hawd and sexy fuckys! So hawt!" Shawnie shouted as she kept at it because she was enjoying it so much.

"Mmmm! Oh my God!" Shawnie moaned and shouted as she went harder until it was time again.

"Gonna Cumsies again! So hawd!" Shawnie shouted as she kept humpies until she finally it was time.

"AHHHHHHHH...!" Shawnie screamed as she climaxed again all over her diaper as she panted for a bit before she turned off the vibrator.

"It's time for the finale." Shawnie said before she got off of the vibrator, put it away and grabbed a big dildo which was in the color of yellow.

"Ready?" Shawnie said like she was asking Harold.

"Good. It's time." Shawnie said as she began to use the dildo on her diapered pussy softly.

"Mmmm! It's like your fucking my diapey pussy so hawd!" Shawnie moaned and shouted as she went harder a bit.

"Mmmm! So hawt!" Shawnie kept at it as she was enjoying it.

"Mmmmm...! Ohhhhhh...! OHHHHHHHHH...! OH MY GOD! SO HAWT!" Shawnie moaned over and over and over as she also shouted as she also screamed out how hot it was in a really euphoric way.

Shawnie went harder that it was gonna make her climax very soon.

"The final Cumsies is coming, Harold baby! Ohhhh!" Shawnie shouted and moaned with pleasure.

"Ohhhh...! Oh god! Oh fuck yeah! Here it comes! Ahhhh...! Oh! Ohhhh...!" Shawnie moaned, shouted, moaned as she climaxed harder than ever before.

She then sighed happily and panted as she began to sign off.

"I wuv you so much String bean, I hope you enjoy this present. Bye-Bye." Shawnie said as she signed off, turned off the camera and put the phone away for a minute.

"I have to pee so fucking bad." Shawnie said before she began to pee in her diaper.

"Ahhhh...!" Shawnie sighed in relief as she kept at it until her diaper was full.

"That feels so much better, having a wet diapey." Shawnie said before she shared a laugh, then she took off her wet diaper, wiped herself, grabbed a fresh diaper as she grabbed a Rearz Safari Diaper, powdered her own area, then she finished changing her diaper.

"Ahhhh... there we go having a fresh diapey on my body, plus it's a cute yet sexy diapey that makes my booty look better than ever and it takes me on a walk to the wildside." Shawnie sighed in relief, and said before she sent the video to Harold.

"I hope Harold enjoys my little video." Shawnie said to herself as she yawned.

"I need to take a nap now." Shawnie said as she puts her bra back on, and then puts on a yellow t-shirt, Shawnie grabbed Bounsweet plushie named Berry, and a blanket before she went to the bed to take a nap, then she turned off the lights and fell asleep.

 **YOU KNOW... THAT CHAPTER WAS HAWT!**

 **Next chapter has Harold doing a response of his own.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	56. Harold II

Harold's response to his wife.

 **Summary: In this chapter, Harold is getting another go at it but this time it's July 15th 2023, as Harold took home a very sleepy Crystal McGrady as Harold does a very sexy response to Shawnie's show.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. This was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was later that day on July 15th 2023 as Harold and Crystal returned home from visiting Harold's sister Scarlett and her husband Duncan as Crystal was very tired and sleepy.

"I'm sleepy Daddy." Crystal said to Harold.

"Take a nap in your room sweetie." Harold responded back to his daughter.

"Okay Daddy." Crystal said as she went to her room while Harold went into the kitchen, then he saw a note.

"Hmmm... what could this note be?" Harold asked himself as he began to read the note.

"Harold, I've gone grocery shopping, I'll be back in an hour, love LeShawna. P.S. I hope you enjoyed the video I sent you." Harold said while he read the note as he was a bit confused until he thought about it.

"Oh!" Harold said as he looked at his phone then he sees the video that LeShawna aka Shawnie made which made him feel aroused as he started to form a bulge.

"Wow! So hawt! I got it, I should respond back." Harold said before he went into his and Shawnie's room, then he closed and locked the door as he took off his pants, revealing his ABU Kiddos diaper with the Kanji Pattern, battle brown shirt, as he changed into his Drama Brothers outfit from Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special when HArold published his tell all book but wothout the golden teeth which were fake, as he grabbed his phone, went into the camera portion of the camera and began recording.

"Hello there my sexy Shawnie baby! It's me, your hawt and sexy Diapey wearing hubby, H-Bomb!" Harold said before he also wanted to clarify something.

"Relax babe, it's just me Harold, reprising my Hip-Hop personality H-Bomb just for you. Anyway, I saw your video and it was amazing! Now it's my turn." Harold said as he began to strip until he only had his his diaper, his shades and his red hat on.

"How do I look, baby!" Harold said before he posed a bit.

"Do I look hawt, my sexy Diapey wearing goddess?" Harold asked the camera as he was talking to Shawnie.

"Good! besides you know I'm sexy and hawt, whether I am Harold, H-Bomb, or HarBear, I am always hawt for you as I am your diapey wearing God of a husband." Harold said as he laid down on their bed and started to slowly rub his diapered crotch.

"Mmm! Getting my baba all big so you can see how big I am." Harold as while he kept going until he soon undid his frontal and showed his baba.

"Mmmmm... do you wuv my long, big, and hawd baba?" Harold said seductively as it was 10 inches long and 3 inches thick.

"Good. Now it's time for the show to begin." Harold said as he started to slowly stroke his baba.

"Oh yeah! Mmm! You like that? You like seeing my big baba get stroke slow by your sexy hubby?"

"I know you do, you want the H-Bomb to go hawder? Good! The H-Bomb will go hawder!" Harold said as he went harder with his stroking.

"Oh yeah! Mmm! You wuv it when I do this! It would be better if you Suck and stroke my baba! You're better at it than anyone else!" Harold shouted, moaned, and said as he kept at it as he was enjoying it.

"Ohhhh! Yes! Oh god, this is amazing." Harold moaned, shouted, and said as he kept going once more until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES SO HAWD! HERE IT COMES! OHHHHHHH...!" Harold shouted loudly and moaned as he climaxed hard! He exploded all over his chest and hand with his man made milk.

"Ahhhh! So good!" Harold moaned and said before he cleaned it up with a towel.

"Now comes the next part." Harold said before he laid on top of their bed.

"It is humpies time." Harold said before he began to hump the bed softly before he began to Japanese a bit.

"U ̄ n! Kono beddo o unzari suru kibun ni!" Harold shouted in Japanese. **[1]**

Harold then went harder, thinking it was his wifey's diapered area he was humping.

"Anata o hontōni aishiteimasu!" Harold said in Japanese once again as he stopped speaking the language as he kept humping the bed going harder and harder. **[2]**

"Mmm! It's like I'm fucking your diapey pussy so very hawd, my sexy diapey wearing LeGoddess!" Harold moaned and said seductively before he went even harder than before making the bed bounce a bit, thinking he was pounding his diapered wife hard.

"Oh god! This is so awesome! GOSH!" Harold said as he smiled before he kept at it until it was time.

" OH GOSH! I'M GONNA CUMSIES AGAIN! HERE I CUMSIES!

"Ohhhhh!" Harold moaned as he climaxed hard inside of his diaper, then he panted a bit.

"Hehehehe..." Harold giggled a bit.

"I hope you enjoyed that Shawnie... now here comes the grande finale! Performed by me... the very sexy Diapey wearing H-Bomb!" Harold said as he lay down on the bed.

"So, you want to know what I have...? Good." Harold said before he pulled out a dildo in the color of blue.

"The H-bomb is gonna fuck his diapey ass while he also stroke his baba once again!" Harold said with glee in his voice.

"With this awesome dildo! Let's get this finale started." Harold daid before he began fucking himself hard with the dildo while also stroking his baba hard.

"Ohhhhh!" Harold with such satisfaction and euphoria as he loved it, then he started to talk sexually and very dirty to the camera while using the dildo and stroking his baba at the same time.

"Do you like this, Shawnie baby? I hope you do! Because I ain't stopping until it's all over!" Harold said as he kept at it before he began to speak again.

"Because I am the H-Bomb and I always give you what I want, whether I am Harold, H-Bomb, Zordon, or anyone else in our cosplay! I wuv you because I'm your hubby!" Harold said as he kept at it until it was time.

"OH GOSH! OH GOSH! GONNA CUMSIES SO HAWD! HERE IT COMES! AHHHHHH...!" Harold shouted before he exploded as he did so over his chest, his hand, and all over his diaper again but even harder this time as he panted before he cleaned up with another towel.

"I hope you enjoyed that anniversary present Shawnie, but before I go... I have to go in my Diapey right now. Hehe." Harold said before he began to pee hard in his diaper.

"Ahh! That's better! Bye bye, Baby Shawnie." Harold sighed and said as he signed off.

"That was hawt and fun! I need changeys." Harold said as he changed out of his ABU Kiddos Diaper with the Kanji pattern and then he changes into a fresh and clean ABU PeekABU Diaper with a Kanji Pattern mixed with some animals in the patter as well with a Battle Brown colored tapings.

"That's so much better." Harold said as he thought of what to do next, he sent the video to Shawnie as he thought of what to do next which was to take a nap.

"Now, I need a nap." Harold said before he grabbed his pacifier, his Teddiursa plushie named Teddi, his sleepshirt which was a blue shirt of Teddisura, then he climbed into bed and fell asleep with the covers over him as he was sleeping with a happy smile in his face dreaming of going on a romantic vacation with Shawnie during his nap, then Shawnie came home as she, Harold, and Crystal had dinner then Harold and Shawnie made out a bit before they fell alseep snuggling for the night.

 **Okay... that was pretty darn sexy and romantic.**

 **Next chapter has... Dawn Morrison giving her husband Justin an early sexy birthday present.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	57. Dawn II

Dawn's present for Justin

 **Summary: This is the second entry for Dawn in this story as Dawn Morrison gives her husband Justin a very sexy early birthday present. Co-written by me and Hellflores.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was Saturday, September 23rd 2023 it was a really cool autumn day in Whistler, British Columbia, Canada as Justin was busy with taking 5 year old twin daughters Serena, and Raye to a friends house for a play date while he took Andrew to his Karate class as Serena and Raye's playdate was down the street from their house and Andrew's Karate Class was a mile away from their home and the grocery store was across the street from his karate class as Justin got some grocery shopping done.

Meanwhile... Dawn was relaxing on the couch, watching TV in her diaper which was a hybrid of the ABU Kiddos Diaper, ABU Little Pawz Diaper, and the Rearz Safari Diaper as it had a mix of an aura pattern, an animal pattern, and an earth pattern which was a new customized diaper as she was also wearing her earth green sweater with a purple shirt under it as she was also very happy that she got the house to herself as she sighed happily.

"It's so nice to have the house to myself for a few hours, I love Justin and I love my kids but I need some alone time sometimes so I can relax in my soft diapey and enjoy my alone time." Dawn said to herself as she was still smiling while she sighed once more.

"I can also have some peace and quiet for a while." Dawn said as she sighed once again before she began to meditate for a bit before she finished as she thought about Justin.

"I'm looking forward to his birthday next week." Dawn said to herself before she started to giggle a bit as she thought about Justin and how hot he was.

"Hehehe...Mmmmmm...! Justin is a hawt man... sweet yet so beautiful, so gorgeous... and his diapey bulge is so sexy, his diapey ass is sexier as his baba is so big also." Dawn giggled, moaned, and said with pleasure as she was thinking about her hot husband until she thought of a great idea.

"I can give Justin a very sexy video as an early present." Dawn said as she went to their room and grabbed her phone.

"Justin is going to wuv this so much!" Dawn said as she set her phone up before she started recording.

"Hi Justin, it's your wife Dawn here giving you a sexy early present." Dawn said to the camera.

"I just wanted to look sexy for you... since I can't stop thinking about how hawt and sexy you are." Dawn said to the camera also before she took off all of her clothes, until she was left with leaving her with a dark green bra covering her 32 B-cup breasts, white fishnet stockings and her diaper.

"How do I look? Do I look sexy to you?" Dawn asked the camera like the camera was Justin.

"Of course I look sexy I just wanted you to see how I look. Now it is time for the show to get started." Dawn said to the camera as she got down onto her knees in front of the camera and began to softly rub her diapered pussy.

"Mmmm! Oh yes!" Dawn moaned and shouted before she began to rubbed her diapered pussy harder while also groping and squeezing her breasts through her bra.

"Ahhh! You wuv watching me play with myself, don't you?" Dawn asked the camera before she took off her bra and squeezed her breasts even harder.

"Ahhhhh...!" Dawn moaned before she increased her pace... gasp with ease and scream with ease and delight as well.

"Of course you do!" Dawn said as she got even hornier before she kept rubbing and fingering herself.

"Oh yes!" Dawn shouted before she fingered her pussy harder and pinched her nipples.

"Mmmm!" Dawn moaned with such pleasure as she kept at it until it was time.

"Oh my Gaia! I'm gonna cumsies! Ohhhhh...!" Dawn said and moaned before she climaxed hard then she panted and sighed a bit.

"Wow... that was so fun. But that is not all." Dawn said before she went to her drawer and soon pulled out two wooden dildos.

"I made them myself... I'll be sucking on one of my wooden craved dildo while also using the other one to fuck my wet diapey pussy." Dawn said to the camera.

"Before I do that... Justin... do want to know the names of the wooden dildos? Good." Dawn asked the camera and said before she introduced the dildos.

"The first one is called Woody named after the cartoon character of the same name. The second one here is called Sequoia, named after a famous kind of trees in California that are called the Sequoia as they are huge." Dawn said before she lay down as she held each wooden dildos in one hand. She first started sucking one of them then soon started using the other one to fuck herself.

"Mmmm...! Mmmmmmm...!" Dawn moaned and muffled as she kept at it as she was enjoying it until she stopped sucking a bit as she kept using the other wooden dildo.

"Ahhh! Fuck yes! So good!" Dawn moaned and shouted with delight and ecstasy before she increased her pace and soon resumed sucking the other dildo.

"Mmmm!" Dawn muffled while she kept using both dildos.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Dawn muffled and moaned as she enjoyed pleasuring herself with the wooden dildos until it was time.

"Mmmmmmm!" Dawn muffled and moaned as she stopped sucking her wooden dildo.

"Oh fucking Gaia! I'm gonna Cumsies again!" Dawn said before she started fucking herself so hard and fast, thinking she was being fucked by Justin.

"AHHHHH! I'm getting closer! Ohhhh!" Dawn moaned, shouted, and moaned once more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH...! OH GAIA!" Dawn moaned and shouted as she climaxed very hard and panted hard as well before she panted.

"That was fun but it's not over yet." Dawn said before she stood up and placed one of her wooden dildos up on the floor.

"I'm now gonna fuck my ass hawd while also rub my pussy with my fingers... enjoy this Justin." Dawn said seductively before she began to do place the wooden dildo inside of her ass, then she gasped a bit as she loved it and started to moan.

"Ohhhh...! Oh it's like your fucking me Justin!" Dawn moaned and shouted with glee, euphoria, and delight.

"And I'm not lying!" Dawn said before she went harder as she fucked her ass even more while also started to rub her diapered pussy.

"Mmmm! So good!" Dawn moaned and shouted as it was like heaven.

"Ohhh! It feels so good!" Dawn moaned and shouted while she kept at it as she kept moaning.

"Oh yes! Oh Gaia! Oh my God! This is so amazing!" Dawn shouted while she went even harder, nearly making her tear up a bit but she didn't care a bit as she kept at it until it was time.

"I'm gonna cumsies one more time! Here it comes!" Dawn kept at it until... the moment began.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! FUCK YEAH!" Dawn moaned, screamed, and shouted as she stopped fingering and rubbing herself as she also pulled the dildo out of her ass and panted softly.

"That's all... bye-bye honey." Dawn said before she stopped filming, turned off her phone for a minute as she began to recollect herself.

"I really need to relax." Dawn said before she began to pee in her diaper.

"Ohhhh! So good!" Dawn sighed and softly moaned before she soon changed herself out of her wet diaper and put on a fresh and clean new diaper as it was an ABU PeekABU's with a hybrid of a Aura Pattern, and a Pattern of the Earth on it as well.

"That's better." Dawn said to herself before she sent the video to Justin's phone.

"Hope you wuv it, honey." Dawn said to herself before she climbed into their bed and went under the covers as she began to take a nap for a bit while the twins were at their playdate and Justin was with Andrew at his Karate class.

 **That was a wonderful solo.**

 **Now... the next one is... Brick as he goves Jo an early birthday present.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	58. Brick

Brick's gift for Jo.

 **Summary: This chapter has Brick McArthur giving his wife Jo McArthur a sexy birthday present as this was co-written by ShokuAli16 and me.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was 4 months after Brick and Jo got married as it was Friday October 20th, 2017 as they were happily married while Jo was working out in the gym because she felt like it as Brick had some time off as he was taking some time off from being in the UFC as he retired but in reality he got fired because of his AB/DL lifestyle as Brick finished lifting weights as he went into the living room, then he sat on the couch watching TV in his Army Green tank top, and his ABU Cushies Diaper with the Army Pattern and his shorts.

"Ahhh... that was a good workout." Brick said as he had some water in his water bottle while he was watching "Sportscenter" on TSN.

"Now... Jo's Birthday is in a week and I bought her everything she wanted... a new set of weights, a membership to 24 hour fitness, a Blu-ray of her favorite movie "Creed", and he even bought her a treadmill which is coming in a week by the way but something was missing as he thought about it for a second which was a very sexy idea.

"Hey, I could do a sexy video for my wifey. I could do a sexy solo for Jo." Brick said to himself before he got his phone set up with the camera.

"Let's get started!" Brick said as before he pressed record to start it off as he introduced himself to the camera.

"Hey Jo! It's your favorite Army husband!" Brick said to the camera.

"Giving you a very sexy birthday present. Wanna know what it is? Good!" Brick said to the camera, asked it, and said again like he was talking to Jo.

"Good!" Brick said before he began to strip as he took off his shirt revealing his muscles and his 6-pack abs before he unzipped his shorts and took them off revealing his diaper.

"You like it?" Brick asked the camera.

"I knew you would like it. Now it's time for the part you've been waiting for." Brick said before he began stroking his baba softly as it was 10 inches long and 3 inches thick/wide.

"Oh... oh, God! That feels so good...!" Brick shouted softly as he was enjoying it.

"Feels so soft!" Brick said as he kept going softly until he started to go harder.

"Aw yea! Goin' hawder!" Brick shouted before it was time but he stopped stroking but started to hump.

"Oh, yea! Humpies time!" Brick shouted as he was humping in his diaper as he was enjoying it very much he was doing it like he was fucking Jo.

"Wooo! My god! Gettin' there!" Brick said before he stopped humping and resumed stroking his hard baba.

"Oh, God! One step closer...!" Brick shouted as he was getting closer and closer to his climax.

"Gonna Cumsies...! Gonna Cumsies and it's all for you Joanna!" Brick shouted as he was getting even more closer.

"HERE IT GOES...! AAAHH...!" Brick shouted and moaned as he climaxed hard all over his diaper, and all over his chest as he also cleaned it up as well.

"I hope you enjoyed it Joanna. Bye-bye." Brick said before he turned off the camera as he changed into another diaper, and sent the video to Jo.

"I hope she enjoyed it." Brick fell asleep and meanwhile... Jo was leaving the Gym and heading into her 2017 Ford F150 as her phone vibrated.

"What's this?" Jo asked herself before she saw the clip.

"Ooooh... that looks hawt." Jo said to herself before she got into the car and drove home.

 **Sorry this was short, anyway the next one has Jo responding for Brick's birthday a few months later.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
